


ONE SHOTS DEAVY

by ReedieHolic



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers, Car Sex, Dee siendo Dee, Fluff and Smut, Heavy siendo Heavy, Humor, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Public Sex, Roleplay, alv - Freeform, deavy, ¿Qué carajos hago si no me aparece la etiqueta de algo?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic
Summary: Recopilación de one shots Deavy (DeexHeavy)Si no te gusta el shipp, ve con tu mierda intolerante a otro lado, por favor.Este fic fue basando en ideas o pedido hechos en el primero fic que hice de ellos, "Silencio"
Relationships: Dee/Heavy
Kudos: 9





	1. Apodos

**Author's Note:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

—Hey, Dee...

—¿Umh?

El rubio miró una última vez el televisor antes de girar los ojos a Heavy, quien lo miraba desde el otro lado del sofá, recostado y con las piernas bien estiradas colocadas en su regazo. 

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo —le respondió sin ganas. Se tornaba aburrido el programa.

—No, no eso. Es que, ¿por qué...? ¿por qué no me llamas-

Lo difícil no era hablar, sino la pregunta que quería hacer en sí. Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil.

—¿Qué? Heavy, si no hablas claro es imposible para mi entenderte. 

—¿P-por qué nunca me hablas bonito? —susurró finalmente, aunque lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado, y lo supo porque cuando elevó la mirada, chocó con la otra, completamente pasmada.

Un corto lapso pasó. Dee miró nuevamente el televisor, y con tranquilidad, como si esas simples palabras no hubieran hecho todo un revoltijo en su interior, respondió. 

—Porque nunca lo habías mencionado.

Heavy brincó de su asiento con indignación tallada en el rostro y la boca bien abierta. Sus cejas profundamente fruncidas. 

—¿Era necesario decirlo? ¿Qué diferencia había si hubieras tomado la iniciativa? —la voz le salió más alta de lo esperado, pero Dee no dio mucha importancia. Sabía lo explosivo que llegaba a ser Heavy.

—Fuiste tú el que comenzó todo esto, ¿por qué yo debería hacerlo?

—¡Por eso mismo! —continuó gritando— ¡Al menos sé tu el que comience algo!

—¡Yo te besé primero! 

El rostro de ambos estaba más que rojo por todo el lanzadero de verdades. El pelirrojo volvió a su lugar, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Un puchero en sus labios como clara señal de su "enojo".

—B-bueno, sí, pero yo... yo hice eso.

—Agh, esto es estúpidamente innecesario. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Las largas piernas de Dee le ayudaron a llegar a su habitación en segundos. No permitiría que el tarado ese hiciera berrinche por nada. Entraría, leería un buen libro las siguientes dos horas y luego -tal vez- dejaría que Heavy le pidiera disculpas. Aunque... no contó con ser perseguido por el otro y que ese repentino plan se arruinara tan pronto como llegó a su cabeza. El empuje en su puerta era otra cosa que le sacaba de quicio.

¿Qué tenían? ¿cinco?

—Basta, Heavy. 

Empujó de su lado, impidiendo que el menor entrara. No dejaría que lo viera a menos que se disculpara.

—¡Sólo una vez! —Exclamó con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo. Su rostro asomándose graciosamente por la puerta, ganándose de paso un golpe en la frente—. Si es demasiado para ti, juro que no volveré a mencionarlo. 

—En serio, basta. No lo haré, punto. ¿Qué cambiaría de hacerlo? Y... ¡deja de empujar, maldición! Me comienzo a cansar.

—¡Já! Debilucho....—pese a lo antes dicho, Dee siguió empujando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. Y, vamos Dee, ¿Qué tan extraño puede ser? Sólo dime algo pequeñito... ¡Vam- ¡Ah!

Realmente hubiera preferido ser interrumpido por las palabras de Dee antes que por el suelo mismo. 

Heavy sobó torpemente su rostro, con un rictus de dolor incluso... aunque, Dee no estaba mejor, pues acariciaba su nariz mientras que le miraba de una forma muy fea. Parecía que ambos habían sufrido daño en su pequeña riña.

—L-lo siento. Ya, entiendo, no insistiré más...—aceptó, resignado. Con ayuda de sus pies y manos se levantó del suelo, intentando recordar si aún habría de esa extraña pomada que todo curaba. Igual y podría traerle un poco más tarde a Dee para disculparse mejor. 

Es verdad que quería tener apodos como todas, bueno... las parejas que conocía. Incluso sus padres, siendo como eran, se llamaban de alguna forma cuando no estaban sus pequeños hijos cerca. Ellos sabían cuanto odiaban ver esas muestras de afecto entre ambos. 

Probablemente debería respetar que Dee no tuviera gusto por...

—Bebé.

—¿Disculpa...?

—Querías que te dijera de alguna forma, ahí esta tu maldito apodo. Bebé...

¿...poner sobrenombres?

El rostro de Heavy pasó de ser rosado, a rojo, y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba esquivando la dura mirada del otro, evitando que viera la estúpida sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro por esa pequeñísima acción... pero que tenía un montón de significado desde ese momento.

El corazón le iba realmente rápido.

—Jmm, de haber sabido que te pondrías así, hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho —la repentina voz detrás de su nuca logró erizarle la piel. Su primer pensamiento fue apartarse, pero era claro que sería imposible con esa mano sosteniéndolo por la cintura y el otro brazo de Dee impidiéndole el paso.

Heavy tragó saliva, evitando mirar hacia arriba y ser descubierto, pero antes la mano en su barbilla le tiró con fuerza del rostro. Cerró los ojos.

—Y-ya, está bien. Detente...

—¿Ahora eres tú quien dice eso, bebé?

Un nuevo revoltijo en su estómago envío escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. Eso... ¿o eran las manos dentro de su camisa?

—Ya entendí, Dee. Puedes parar...—habló con dificultad. La respiración acelerándose en cuanto supo que respiraban el mismo aire. Podía olisquear el mentolado aliento de Dee desde su lugar. 

—¿Qué? ¿ahora no te gusta que te llame así? 

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué, bebé?

—Mmh... p-para...

—Oh, entiendo —susurró Dee juguetonamente. El repentino agarre en su entrepierna logró sacar un jadeo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Para ese punto Heavy ya se sostenía con ambas manos por los hombros del rubio—. ¿Esto te prende...?

—No, lo estás confundiendo...

—Si es así, ¿por qué estás tan duro, Heavy?

—N-no es lo que piensas...—lloriqueó, mordiendo su labio para aguantar las ganas por gemir.

—¿Entonces qué es? —los labios de Dee ya repasaban conscientemente el cuello ajeno, repartiendo mojados besos en toda la suave extensión. Sus manos sobaron más fuerte la entrepierna de Heavy, arrancando otro gemido—. Dímelo...

—M-me gusta...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué más? 

—Me gusta cuando me tocas así...

—¿Y que más —repitió—...bebé?

—¡M-me gusta cuando me tocas así y me llamas de esa forma!

—¿Verdad que no era tan difícil?

Heavy gimió más alto de lo que hubiera esperado cuando su polla comenzó a ser sobada con manos bruscas. Gemidos ahogados por su boca, que mordía con saña el hombro de Dee.

. . .

—¿Bebé? ¿me puedes pasar la sal, por favor?

—Estas prácticamente en frente, Dee. Y deja de llamarme así.

—Fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea, ahora aguántate y pásame la sal.

—Entonces... entonces yo...—Dee miró desde su lugar al otro. ¿Qué tan malditamente difícil era pasar la sal?—. ¡También te pondré un apodo ridículo!

—Ridículo, dices...—susurró, más decidió seguirle el juego. Con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y ojos cerrados, continuó hablando en dirección a Heavy—. Bien, sólo para que aprendas como no debes lloriquear por algo tan minúsculo como un sobrenombre.

. . .

—¡Hey, pequitas! ¿podrías pasarme el destornillador de ahí?

—¡Maldición, Heavy! ¿Es necesario que me llames así en la calle? La vecina loca nos está mirando otra vez desde la ventana...—esto último lo susurró con el fin de no ser escuchado, pero casi podía jurar que esa mujer no sólo los escuchaba a ellos, sino a todos en el vecindario.

—Tenemos que reparar el tejado, y... ¿Quién fue el que dijo algo sobre "no lloriquear por apodos tontos"? 

Dee rodó los ojos y pasó finalmente el destornillador al otro, quien lo sostuvo, pero no conforme con eso, también tomó su mano. 

—¿Algún problema, bebé? —preguntó con tono burlón Dee. Heavy sólo apretó su mano más fuerte. 

—Ninguno, pequitas.


	2. Alcohol drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecer, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

—Cuando dijiste "ir a tomar algo", imaginé que iríamos a una tienda decente y... no el bar de mamá.

Dee miró con ojos bien abiertos al gran hombre que fue arrojado por la ventana. El sujeto parecía muerto, pero el fuerte ruido de la música y todo el bullicio fue como mágico para aquel sujeto, que en menos de dos segundos se encontraba otra vez de pie.

—Te lo digo, Dee, será divertido...—habló con emoción en la voz Heavy. Su largo cabello sostenido en una coleta y su cara siendo adornada por un gran y pelirrojo bigote. Dee quiso reír, pero se lo aguantó para él mismo.

—¿Qué es lo divertido en música rompe tímpanos y hombres con sobrepeso emborrachándose?

—¿Te encanta ver el lado bueno a todo, no? —habló con sarcasmo Heavy, aunque sin importar las palabras del rubio, abrió la puerta de todos modos.

Dee torció los labios al ver lo sucia que estaba la... perilla... ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Un gancho?

—¡Vamos, Dee!

—No, no...—se negó rotundamente, y antes de que saliera corriendo, alcanzó a tomar por el cuello de la camisa a Heavy. El pelirrojo hizo un sonido de estrangulacion y giró a ver al otro con el ceño fruncido y los labios en puchero—. Tendrás que darme una muy buena razón para entrar a ese antihigiénico lugar —soltó al muchacho para cruzarse de brazos. Sus delineados ojos mirándolo con seriedad—. Ahora.

Heavy suspiró largamente, y echando sus cabellos atrás, miró a su hermano con semblante serio igual. 

—Puedes ganar mucho, muuucho dinero.

—Estás jodiendo.

—¡No! Hablo en serio. La última vez mamá lo hizo.

—Mamá es más músculo que mamá, Heavy. No puedo competir contra eso.

—¡Claro que puedes! Hay juegos incluso para cerebritos. ¡Vamos, Dee! Son hombres rudos, pero algo de cerebro que no convirtieron en músculo deben tener aún.

El rubio miró a otro lado, analizando lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Sí, es verdad que era bastante listo, pero no sabía si estaba listo para algún tipo de trampa. Sabía hacer uno que otro truco y, además, sólo llevaba cincuenta dólares en su bolsillo, una mínima cantidad, así que en todo caso, ganaría más que perder... ¿no? ¿Qué eran cincuenta verdes?

Heavy aún lo miraba con sus ojos de cachorro, cosa que sabía no funcionaría, pero eso no debía saberlo el pelirrojo.

— Bien. 

El chico saltó en su lugar y ni bien cayó en el suelo, entró al ruidoso bar. Dee realmente no podía entender la emoción de este.

. . .

—Cincuenta, mi última oferta. 

Todos, incluido Heavy, admiraban con asombro la mesa de poker. El rubio mirando con retadores ojos al obeso hombre colocado al otro extremo de la mesa. Sus dedos tamborileando encima de las coloridas pilas de fichas que había ganado durante lo largo de la tarde. Más de un hombre había perdido buen dinero y lo había pasado a los pequeños bolsillos del rubio.

—Apuesta algo de hombres, muchacho. ¿O qué? ¿tienes miedo?

—Las provocaciones no funcionan conmigo, Bob. Cincuenta. Continuas o lo dejas.

El ruidoso "Uhhh" y risas resonaron por todo el lugar. Heavy reía internamente, pues al final Dee es quien había obtenido más diversión -y dinero- de todo eso. 

—Un demonio loco o nada.

El resto de personas quedaron el silencio, incluso uno de los amigos de Bob le jaló del hombro y dijo algo al oído, todo con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya dije que...

—Doscientos. 

—¿Qué?

—Apuesto doscientos grandes, chico. La última.

—Ese tipo está loco...—resonó desde el fondo la voz de Heavy. 

Justo Dee volteó a verlo con el rostro compungido, como preguntando con los ojos si sería una buena idea aceptar o no. Heavy, sin embargo, sólo levantó su dedo pulgar bien en alto para el rubio, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a ver a su contrincante. El castaño hombre tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que nada agradaba a Dee, pero de ganar, podría comprar ese programa que tanto quería. Y el cumpleaños de Heavy se acercaba...

—Continúo.

Los gritos, silbidos y demás no se hicieron esperar, cosa que ánimo tanto el ambiente como a Dee. Estaba listo para ganar.

Sí, el podía hacerlo.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que ganará un sucio borracho contra su joven y astuto ingenio? 

. . . 

—Dale un trago bien grande, chico. Ánimo.

Al parecer... muchas.

Heavy miraba a su hermano con el semblante perdido, aunque sus manos temblando lo decían todo.

Habría sido genial que estuviera así por tener que beber aquella porquería, pero no, la causa era... haber pedido. Y ese tal Bob ni siquiera había ganado de forma honrada, el bastardo se había atrevido a hacer trampa. Tanto Dee como Heavy se habían dado cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el escándalo de todos había hecho imposible que se escucharán sus voces.

El pelirrojo dio unas palmadas en la espalda de su hermano, dispuesto a darle algo de apoyo, pero luego pensó que eso no sería suficiente. Ese no era un apoyo verdadero. 

—¿Qué cuesta la bebida? — preguntó al bar tender con voz temblorosa, que veía aburrido la situación desde su lugar. Nada nuevo para él. 

—Es gratis si no vomitas dentro del bar. 

—¿V-vomitar...?

El pelinegro simplemente asintió y volvió su atención a donde se encontraba todo el escándalo. 

Heavy tragó saliva, y pensó que lo mejor sería no tomar nada, pero... ver a Dee temblando fue suficiente para decirle a "Jhon" -como decía en su sucia placa- que le sirviera ese trago.

. . .

Pese a ser un pequeño -casi diminuto- vaso, el color ya daba de por si mala espina, pero cuando ambos bebieron de esa porquería, bueno... al menos podían decir que no vomitaron, pero uno de ellos sí se desmayó. 

Dee miró a Heavy caer de su alto banquillo al suelo. El rubio bajó como pudo para socorrerlo, intentando caer bien parado y no encima suyo, pero antes de esto una grave voz se escuchó por todo el lugar, callando las estruendosas risas de todos los hombres de la taberna. 

Bob sintió sus piernas temblar cuando sus ojos chocaron con eso.

Esos verde intenso que lograron irradiar odio puro y... unas ganas inmensas por golpear.

Victoria estaba en la puerta, y como nunca antes, Bob conoció la fuerza de una mujer.

El pobre hombre de milagro no quedó desfigurado hasta el punto de no ser reconocido... o quedar paralítico.

. . .

—¿Ahora se supone que ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti? Diablos, Dee, ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasará? 

El rubio miraba por la ventana aburridamente. Los regaños de su madre no eran nada nuevo, si eran para Heavy, claro. Pero igual no le importó mucho. La pelirroja mujer era tan despreocupada que para mañana no recordaría nada. Seguro hasta se reiría de ellos.

Su interés ahora estaba en Heavy, que acomodado con la cabeza en su regazo temblaba un poco y se quejaba de vez en cuando. Victoria aseguró que Glam tenía un remedio para eso, y por lo mismo es que iba a excesivo límite de velocidad mientras regañaba al mayor.

Dee miró nuevamente a la ventana, pero su mano nunca dejó de acariciar los lacios cabellos de Heavy con dulzura.

Siempre con dulzura.

. . .

—Iré a devolver el auto al bar con tu padre. Cuídalo, ¿bien? 

—Está bien.

Victoria asintió, bufando con la nariz una última vez antes de salir a la habitación.

Cuando el ruidoso auto del lisiado Bob se escuchó salir de su casa, Dee miró con más calma a Heavy.

El efusivo chico ahora se encontraba tan tranquilo que era imposible reconocerlo sin su enorme sonrisa y luz interna haciendo resplandecer todo el lugar. 

El rubio deslizó su mano por la regordeta mejilla. Debido a que Heavy ocupaba estar cómodo, Dee había propuesto que se quedara en su habitación para más comodidad, pues no sería muy lindo estar rodeado de toda la porquería que había en el cuarto del pelirrojo al día siguiente. 

Ahora olía a limpio.

Dee junto a su madre se habían ocupado de bañarle, aunque al final había sido imposible y decidió hacerlo todo por él mismo. 

Vestía ahora un descombinado pijama y sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada. Dee se concentró tanto en la persona en su cama, que perdió el sentido del tiempo. Su mano pasó del rostro al suave cabello, donde brindó lentas caricias, aunque cuidando no despeinarlo.

Con la mano temblorosa -¿o acaso todo él temblaba?- se alejó y decidió que era mejor salir y asearse de una vez. Si bien no olía mal, se sentía sucio sólo por haber estado en ese bar. 

Las divagaciones en su cabeza terminaron cuando una mano le detuvo por el brazo. Un tirón fue suficiente para hacerlo caer. 

Glam y Victoria habían dicho que con un baño y ese "remedio", para cuando despertara Heavy, el efecto del alcohol se habría desvanecido en su totalidad... pero por primera vez, ambos se habían equivocado.

Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil cuando suaves labios tomaron los suyos en un profundo y húmedo beso. El dulce aroma de Heavy lo atontó suficiente tiempo para no venir llegar el segundo.

Todos los besos luego de ese fueron cortos, pero suaves. Sus manos descansaban en la pequeña cara de Heavy mientras que las de éste le acariciaban el pecho. 

Las caricias se hicieron un poco más bruscas y los besos largos. Su lengua no soportó descansar más y aportó verdadera diversión a la entretenida actividad. Heavy tampoco se opuso, y por el contrario, pronto soltaba quedos gemidos que poco a poco dejaba de contener. Ambos debían tomar aire en momentos, pero no parecía importar eso y por lo mismo eran cada vez más un desastre de saliva y ruidos lujuriosos.

Dee acarició el pecho de Heavy sobre la ropa con soltura. La linda boca del otro dejando salir ruiditos cada vez más intensos, quebrando su psiquis de a poco.

—Parece que te encuentras mejor...—susurró el mayor ya en el cuello del otro, aunque no obtuvo respuesta.

Sus labios se deslizaron un poco más abajo, a ese exquisito lugar que olía tan bien y por lo mismo aspiraba con fuerza.

Lo estaba volviendo lo-

El ruido de la moto de su madre se escuchó fuerte y poderosa, como de costumbre. Su brazos le alzaron lo suficiente por encima de Heavy para mirarlo, pero... estaba dormido. 

Profundamente dormido.

Dee arregló su respiración y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo para recibir a sus padres.

Debía darse un baño. Y rápido 

. . .

Heavy acarició sus labios con sus dedos. La sensación de ser atrapados por otros, y besar de aquella forma... negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó nuevamente en la cama. 

Debía ya saber que eso era imposible.

Y se lo repitió toda la noche mientras caía dormido... sin dejar de aspirar el aroma de Dee desde su almohada.


	3. Maquillaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

—Recuérdame por qué diablos hago esto...

—Porque eres un buen hermano y... te verás fabuloso cuando termine contigo.

Había muchas cosas por las que Heavy debía negarse respecto a eso... pero luego sabía que estaría en las manos de Dee, quien hasta el momento había sido completamente suave. Su rostro se sentía fresco luego de todas esas cremas y productos que le había puesto encima, además, la tiara que recorría sus cabellos descubriéndole la cara lo hacía sentir cómodo, lo único extraño era estar detrás de esa cámara que grababa cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo...—habló Dee sin dejar su labor de acariciarle el rostro. Heavy miró a la cámara e hizo graciosas caras, cosa que logró detener toda acción del rubio—. Mi idea era no recortar nada y hacerlo todo seguido, ahora me diste más trabajo...—susurró con hastío. 

—Es lo de menos por hacerme hacer esto.

—Te pagué diez dólares, Heavy. No seas pesado. Además, es por una buena causa, debo pasar la materia con ese jodido profesor o sino me quedaré haciendo servicio social todas las malditas vacaciones. 

—¿Dices que tienes que editar mucho? Ahora se agregó algo más a lista. 

—No importa toda la porquería que diga, colocaré únicamente mi voz de fondo en lugar de nuestras voces. 

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, y teniendo un hermano con cara de niña, decidí hacer también esto. Además, no fue demasiado gasto, y la cámara fue prestada, así que... ¡Demonios, Heavy! Deja de parpadear tanto...

—¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga si me estás picando los ojos a cada rato?

—No, estoy poniendo mucho cuidado. Sólo que te gusta molestar demasiado...

—Y también me gustas tú...—susurró juguetonamente el más bajo. Claro que Dee lo ignoró y continuó con lo suyo. Aunque no admitiría que las mejillas se le habían coloreado en tonos rojizos. 

Luego de un buen rato poniendo y quitando una verde mascarilla (en la cual durante todo el proceso Heavy se quedó increíblemente callado), Dee sacó la paleta de colores y demás extraños instrumentos para al fin comenzar a maquillar.

Heavy sintió cosquillas cuando la base fue aplicada, pero además de eso no hubo ninguna otra sensación más que las suaves manos en su rostro y el dulce olor del aroma mentolado de Dee cada vez que le hablaba.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah...?

—Argh. Estoy diciendo que cierres los ojos. Necesito delinearte y colocar el resto de sombras. 

Asintió y acató las órdenes sin rechistar. De ahora en más todo sería una sorpresa para Heavy, que con una gran sonrisa mantenía unidos fuertemente sus párpados. Dee volvió a suspirar.

—No los aprietes tanto.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces. Eso complica las cosas, Heavy. Tus ojos deben estar cerrados, no así como lo estás haciendo...

—¿Entonces cómo? 

El rubio suspiró y dejó la paleta fuera del ojo de la cámara. Debería editar más de lo pensado.

Heavy finalmente abrió los ojos, y fue imposible no sentir las mejillas sonrojarse cuando su primera imagen fue la de los grandes y azules ojos de Dee mirando lo fijamente. 

El rubio bufó con diversión, para enseguida cerrar los ojos lentamente.

—Así —habló, pero sin apartarse ni un poco—. Debes hacerlo de esta forma. Y mantén la cabeza bien en alto...—Heavy hizo todo como se le indicó, aunque su corazón no pudo parar de latir en exceso de velocidad. 

Tener a Dee tan cerca no era nada nuevo, de hecho, el término "distancia" era algo que no conocían cuando se encontraban solos en casa o dormían en la habitación del otro. 

Sus mejillas pronto delataron que tan nervioso estaba, eso, y que balanceara con tanto ahínco sus piernas. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿te pongo nervioso?

—No...

—¿Entonces? ¿quiere ir a orinar?

—No tengo ganas de mear, Dee. Sólo... no es común tenerte tan cerca. 

—¿Esto es excitante para ti? -la pregunta salió natural.

Heavy levantó el rostro para toparse con esos azules ojos mirándole hambrientamente. Tan pronto Dee dejó las molestas brochas a un lado, Heavy le tomó por la cintura y colocó en su regazo.

Sus labios se buscaron automáticamente. Heavy jadeó y Dee aprovechó esto para introducirse bien profundo en su deliciosa boca.

La cámara continuó filmando largos segundos que se volvieron minutos, en los que las manos del pelirrojo no se quedaron quietas ni un segundo y los labios se fundían unos con los otros perdidamente.

La espalda de Dee era la que abarcaba mayormente el panorama, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la situación. Mucho menos ayudaba que las manos de Heavy se colaran dentro de su camisa, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo, primero rápido y luego más lento. 

Que suerte que aún no pintaba sus labios.

—Maldición. Tendré mucho que recortar...—murmuró Dee, alejándose apenas un poco.

Heavy se resignó a soltar una risilla antes de volver a tomar esos labios con los suyos.

La actividad quedó para más tarde.

. . .

Las risas de Victoria llenaron por completo el hogar de la pequeña familia. Glam negaba con la cabeza desde la cocina, cuidando no quemar sus empanadas. 

La pelirroja mujer tomaba fotografías a su "tierna y adorada hija". Heavy de verdad agradecía que Dee estuviera lo suficiente ocupado para no patearlo en ese momento. 

Sí, no negaba que el mayor había hecho un gran trabajo, pero... ¡maldición! ¿Por qué no le desmaquilló antes de que la escandalosa de su madre llegara a casa? La misma que ahora no se detenía en su acción por tomar fotografías y reírse de su hijo más pequeño al mismo tiempo.

Heavy se alejó al fin, siendo puesto en libertad luego de ser atado a una silla por no permitir que su madre lo retratara.

. . .

Las mejillas de Dee no podían si no sólo ser rosadas al momento de editar el video.

Una hora y veinte minutos, eso era la duración, tiempo del cual más de la mitad eran él y Heavy intercambiando fluidos durante largos -casi- cincuenta minutos. Era una suerte que se hubieran detenido, porque de no ser así...

Los azules ojos miraron con atención su postura encima de Heavy. Si bien no se veía del todo, bien podía adivinarse qué es lo que rodeaba al pequeño cuerpo no del todo visible para la cámara. 

En el minuto cincuenta y cinco, con dos segundos, antes de quitar esa perversidad, se detuvo justo en el momento donde el pelirrojo veía con sus verdes ojos fijamente a la cámara. Su mano deslizándose lentamente por toda la espalda de Dee hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde...

—Hora de la cena. 

Gracias a Satán estaba de frente a la puerta de la habitación, o seguramente Glam tendría bastantes preguntas que hacer.

—¿Editando?

—Sí. Cenaré más tarde, no hay problema si empiezan sin mi.

—Mmh. Como quieras —el rubio hombre retrocedió para salir nuevamente, pero antes se detuvo a preguntar—. ¿Heavy fue de ayuda para tu proyecto? Lamento no haber podido convencer a tu madre o tu tía, sabes cómo son.

—Está bien, papá. Heavy fue de bastante ayuda, tranquilo.

—Entonces no hay por qué preocuparse —el muchacho asintió, aunque esta vez sin alejar sus grandes ojos de la pantalla—. Oh, y Dee...—el rubio apenas vio a su padre de reojo. Claramente concentrado en su trabajo—. Cubre esa marca en tu cuello. Si estás saliendo con alguien, sé más discreto, sabes que tu madre no lo es. Bueno, adiós.

La puerta se azotó contra el marco y la cara del mayor no era sino todo un poema. 

Su cabeza cayó contra el teclado del computador, y las manos en puño a los lados.

Cuando el PC se encendió, la imagen de Heavy maquillado y con el cabellos trenzado fue lo primero que vio en la pantalla.

Maldición, era... demasiado lindo.


	4. ¿Novia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

—¡Hasta mañana! 

—Ten un buen día...

—Nos vemos, profesor.

—¡Hey, Dee! -los gritos en el aire dejaron de ser importantes para el rubio en cuanto escuchó esa voz. "No de nuevo..."

—¿Uh? 

—Mis clases terminaron, ¿te irás? Te puedo dar un aventón, si quieres.

El joven miró a su compañera largos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, y de paso, ignorar la decepción en los ojos de esta. Otra vez.

—Lo siento, Verónica. Aún me quedan dos clases más y luego debo ir a recuperar física, pero... gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta algún otro día.

Tomó mochila y libros del pupitre. Sus largas piernas buscando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero... la chica nuevamente había sido más rápida, impidiéndole el paso desde el marco de la puerta. 

—¡Hey! Puedo esperarte. Incluso te puedo traer algo de la cafetería, ¿Qué te parece? Realmente no tengo...

—Hasta mañana, Verónica —le cortó Dee. La pelirroja chica suspiró, resignada. Un "Sí, hasta mañana Dee" le salió apenas con ánimos y minutos más tarde se hallaba montada en su enorme motocicleta. 

. . .

La chica, sin embargo, no se rendiría tan fácil.

Chicos como Dee había... ¡ninguno, maldita sea! 

Decir que sólo estaba "un poco" gustosa por el rubio muchacho sería poco a lo que era su nueva obsesión. 

No, no obsesión.

Pero no negaba que le gustaba lo suficiente para dejar pisotear un poco de su dignidad cada vez que lo veía. Compartía sólo tres clases con él, dos días de la semanas, por lo que cada segundo valía la pena.

Era muy atento y amable, pero incluía un ácido carácter que en poco y nada la tenía con las piernas temblando.

Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero era raro cuando sentía esa atracción con alguien. Sí, le habían gustado chicos antes, pero ninguno había sido como ese guapo chico con ojos delineados y rizado cabello.

Y sólo por eso, por él, es que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de volver al colegio. Las manos le sudaban y sentía que ya transpiraba dentro de su casco, pero no le importó y poco a poco se estaba más y más cerca de la preparatoria. 

. . .

—Así que... olvidaste las llaves en casa, de nuevo, y ahora vienes a interrumpirme en las clases para llevarme contigo porque...—alargó esto último—¿el perro se quedó sin agua? ¡Diablos, Heavy! Incluso tú pudiste inventar algo mejor. Y no tenemos perro...

—¡Por favor, Dee! Si mamá se entera de que perdí las llaves de nuevo...—el terror fue tanto que tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder terminar la oración. Sus manos tocaban desesperadamente su cabello, signo de la ansiedad que le invadía en ese momento. 

—No las perdiste. Las vi esta mañana en el perchero... ugh...—el rubio agarró sus cosas y abrigo de mala gana, recordando que por la mañana el pronóstico había avisado que ese día llovería. 

¿Sería mejor darle su abrigo a Heavy

—¿De verdad? ¿no estás mintiendo? —el rubio asintió en su dirección y Heavy pudo respirar tranquilo. Casi de inmediato, le quitó las cosas de los brazos a Dee y echó la ligera mochila de este a su hombro para ayudar un poco.

Dee no dijo nada, era lo de menos por hacerle perder una clase. 

—Iré primero a dejar las cosas a mi casillero. Luego nos vamos.

Heavy asintió con una gran sonrisa, siguiendo el paso del otro directo a donde había dicho. 

Divagaba mirando cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino. La preparatoria de Dee era extraordinariamente grande. Era dos años mayor que Heavy, por lo que el pelirrojo se emocionaba solo de saber que en un año más estarían ambos en la misma institución, tal vez no compartirían clases, pero so descansos y profesores. Sería interesante ver una nueva faceta de Dee fuera de la que siempre veía. 

—Deja de fantasear. Llegamos —murmuró Dee, poniendo cuidadosamente la contraseña de su locker.

Heavy le pasó los libro con cuidado para que los guardara. Casi enseguida terminó y cerró de nuevo la puertilla de un sólo portazo. 

—Vámonos. Todavía tengo que preparar algo para mi proyecto y llamar a Charlie para... ¡Mierda! —su cuerpo se movió por si sólo y en menos de dos segundos estaban los dos dentro de un pequeño cuarto, el cual estaba lleno de escobas y era adornado con una repisa repleta de detergentes.

—Si querías que estuviéramos a solas, pudiste haberlo dicho antes...—ronroneó Heavy al rubio, pero este lo ignoró fácilmente, más concentrado en la persona afuera.

Sus oídos estaban bien concentrados en Verónica, que gracias a sus pesadas botas podía oírla pasear por el pasillo en dirección a, seguramente, el salón donde se había despedido de Dee.

"¿No se supone que se había ido?" Pensó. Parecía haberse asomado solamente, pues luego un rato dejó de escuchar ruido afuera. 

Su cuerpo fue mucho más ligero cuando el ruido se desaparecía, yéndose cada vez más y más lejos. Calmó su respiración y respiro más tranquilo... pero la sangre rápidamente le subió al rostro cuando unos mojados labios tomaron los suyos con feraz hambre.

El pequeño pelirrojo estaba ahora bien sostenido de su camisa con ambas manos, pegando su boca a la suya y devorando -nada delicado- sus labios. El rubio se alejó sorprendido, dispuesto a pedir una explicación, pero toda palabra tuvo que se guardada cuando fue atacado nuevamente. Y él decidió no contenerse y continuar.

Sus manos fueron a la espalda baja del más pequeño, acariciando la piel de la zona con sus dedos índice, proporcionando suaves toques en las delicadas caderas. A Satán gracias que Heavy fuera tan delgado que no se le complicara colar los dedos en su holgado pantalón. 

Antes, imaginaba que cuando Heavy entrara a la preparatoria con el, sería realmente aburrido y cansado verde todos los días, pero... si de vez en cuando se encontraban para encerrarse un rato en ese armario, ya no sonaba tal mala idea.

—Dee... mmh...—gimió el pelirrojo cerca de su oído. El rubio clavó sus dedos bien profundo en la piel de su cintura, y succionó esa pequeña y juguetona lengua—. Dee~

Su cabeza no iba más allá de lo que podía racionar con la polla, y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó sus manos hasta los muslos de Heavy, cuáles atrapó hasta tenerlos rodeando sus cadera. El pelirrojo era tan delgado y pequeño -a comparación suya-, que no fue nada difícil hacer posible aquello.

Un quejido salió cuando le estrelló con poca delicadeza contra la pared, pero poco importó a ambos, pues enseguida se estaban comiendo las bocas como desesperados. Heavy enredando sus dedos entre toda esa melena de rubios cabellos y Dee proporcionando juguetones pellizcos en el trasero del otro. 

—Dee, Dee... ah...

—Shh, nos van a...

—¿Dee?

La tercera voz hizo callar a ambos adolescentes. Heavy sentía el rostro realmente caliente, y Dee no debía estar mejor. La tensión dentro del armario era demasiado. El pelirrojo buscó huir inmediatamente de su hermano, pero antes de eso, una mano ya conocida le jaló, atrayéndolo a su pecho, en donde pudo ser testigo de los fuertes y desesperados latidos.

—Verónica, puedo explicarlo. Yo...—intentó hablar, pero no se le permitió. Antes de todo, la chica salió corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo. 

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas aún, pero de igual forma Dee se apuró en arreglar sus ropas y las de su hermano, quien seguía en shock, rápidamente. 

Salieron de la escuela tan rápido como pudieron -percatándose entonces de la lluvia- y se treparon en el primer taxi que les pasó por enfrente. 

Dee sabía que sería interesante tener a Heavy en la misma escuela.

Pero no tomó en consideración algo... no eran los únicos . 

. . .

—¿Algo que nos tengas que decir, Dee?

La mesa quedó en silencio, y Dee suspiró pesadamente. 

—Algo como... ¿qué? 

—No lo sé...—continuó Glam—. Como que tienes una linda y pelirroja novia que aún no nos has presentado. 

—No tengo novia —afirmó. Su mano llevando otro pedazo de lechuga a su boca con el tenedor.

—¿Entonces por qué esa tal Susan llegó hoy muy feliz con tu padre a contar no-sé-qué-jodido-chisme?

—No lo sé.

—Tranquilo, Dee —habló Glam. Su semblante tan tranquilo como de costumbre—. Estás ya en la edad. 

—¡Mi muchacho se está haciendo todo un hombre! —gritó Victoria con sarcástica emoción, todo esto mientras sus fuertes manos estrangulaban a Dee en un asfixiante abrazo. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, desapareció al mirar el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Qué pasa contigo, mocoso? ¿no felicitarás a tu hermano? 

—Se me quitó el hambre.

Sin decir más, el pequeño de la familia se levantó de su silla para retirarse. La pelirroja quiso ir tras él con las manos hechas puño, pero el Glam la detuvo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. 

La fuerte mujer sólo bufó, y continuó comiendo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba comentarios sobre "la novia de Dee" cada diez segundos. 

Terminada la cena, padre e hijo lavaban la tanda de trastes sucios. Glam comenzó a reír de una forma extraña, y antes de que Dee dijera algo, el habló.

—¿Quién lo diría? A ambos nos gustan las pelirrojas. Sí que nos parecemos, Dee.

El menor se hundió internamente en vergüenza, y terminando de secar el último plato, salió corriendo a su habitación.

Maldita Verónica. Y maldito momento en el que comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que "Dee tenía una caliente novia pelirroja". Demonios.

Al menos agradecía que hubieran confundido a Heavy con una chica, o de otra forma, tendría mucho que explicar, aunque lo malo no era eso, sino que el pelirrojo estaba completamente celoso, y es que el muy baboso no se había dado cuenta de lo más importante de todo eso, y es que él, bueno... era la maldita "novia".


	5. Ropa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Dee miraba a Heavy con ojos entrecerrados.

La camiseta que había amarrado en su cintura era sobre todo el centro de atención, mientras que el pelirrojo parecía no saber donde hundir la cara de la vergüenza. 

—Entonces... ¿a qué se debe que hayas robado mi camisa y la hayas vestido tan desvergonzadamente en una fiesta?

—No sabía que tu irías por mi...

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Heavy.

—Y se supone que te quedarías hasta tarde en la universidad.

—Vuelvo a repetir. Eso no responde mi pregunta, Heavy.

El mejor suspiró largos segundos sin saber qué decir exactamente. Mierda, no se supone que eso sería así. 

—Heavy...

—Ya, ya... perdón. Papá dijo que podría tomarla siempre y cuando la lavara y regresara a su lugar mañana.

—Pero, ¿de quién es la ropa a final de cuentas, Heavy? 

—Tuya...—respondió a regañadientes. Odiaba que Dee lo tratara como un niño pequeño. 

—Exacto, y por eso debes pedirme a mi lo que es mío.

—No dijiste eso aquella vez...—susurró sin deshacer su puchero. En dos segundos, sus mejillas fueron fuertemente apretadas por una mano. La mano de Dee.

—¿Qué vez?

—E-Esa vez cuando... ugh....—se soltó de un tirón, sobando sus mejillas y mirando al otro con ceño fruncido—, cuando dijiste "mi ropa no te va nada mal. Deberías usarla más..."

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron en fuertes rojizos, apartándose rápidamente del pelirrojo y cubriendo su rostro. Mierda. Él se refería a "aquella" vez.

Esa donde, bien por la mañana, y luego de pasar la noche haciendo "esto" y "aquello" -aprovechando que Glam y Victoria habían ido a un ruidoso concierto-, Heavy, sin ropa, se había colocado una de las camisas de Dee. 

El rubio sabía que lo que pensaba era asquerosamente meloso y cliché, sin embargo... Heavy se veía tan bien con ella. Sobre todo cuando se encontraba frente a la ventana, con los brazos hacia arriba mientras estiraba su cuerpo... mostrando la delicada piel de sus morenas piernas y el principio de sus glúteos.

Mierda. No quería estar duro de nuevo. 

—Mi ropa no te va nada mal...—comentó a la ligera. Rápidamente Heavy se colocó derecho y bajó los brazos—, deberías usarla más seguido. 

—¿Eso crees? Yo creo que me va bien también, me gusta tu estilo...—dijo, aunque a diferencia de Dee, habló con toda inocencia. 

Heavy corrió a mirar más de la ropa del rubio en el closet. No mentía cuando decía que tenía buen gusto. Sus ojos se enfocaron en una linda camisa a cuadros, un poco básica, ya que había visto a varios en la escuela usar una igual como parte de sus conjuntos, pero que ésta fuera de Dee era lo que la hacía especial.

Antes de poder tomarla, unas manos se posaron alrededor de su cintura. Su corazón dio un brinco, mientras que giraba a ver la profunda mirada de Dee en él. Heavy sonrió siguiendo su juego, y dejando el asunto anterior para después, se volteó y rodeó con sus brazos al otro. Se alzó en puntas y tomó esos labios entre los suyos.

El gesto fue correspondió. Suaves manos bajando poco a poco hasta su desnudo trasero.

Gimió con ganas, y sus ojos fueron hasta el reloj de mesa. Sonrió con soltura y besó el expuesto hombro de Dee, marcando la blanca piel llena de pecas.

Aún tenían tiempo. 

. . .

Dee miró a Heavy nuevamente. Su cuerpo encorvado, pero marcado su rostro con ese particular puchero. Ahh... había sido su error.

—Bien, bien...—tomó distancia y extendió sus brazos a cada lado. Listo, había declarado la paz. 

Heavy se enderezó, y aún con el ceño fruncido y con uno de sus labios sobresaliendo más que el otro, empezó a quitar el nudo en la camisa para quitarla. Sin embargo, Dee se le adelantó, poniendo sus manos encima de las suyas.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, observándolo confuso. 

—¿Ahora que?

—Puede quedártela, es tuya —suspiró. Por su lado, Heavy sonrió de lado a lado con felicidad.

—¿¡De verdad?! —gritó con entusiasmo, rehaciendo el nudo con euforia.

—Sí...—Heavy buscó salir de la habitación, pero una mano en su cintura lo impidió. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de Dee, que tenía una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero no gratis, bebé~

El color subió a sus mejillas. 

Ah, tendría que haberlo visto venir...

. . .

—Joder, Dee... n-no tan rápid... mmnf...—sus manos se sostenían a cada lado de su cabeza, mismas que dolían al igual que la incómoda posición, que pese a todo... estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Dee le sostenía por las caderas, manteniéndolas bien en alto y embistiendo fuertemente desde atrás. 

Un tirón a sus brazos desde atrás y enseguida estaba con la espalda recta y el pecho al aire. Sabía que su trasero se encontraba ya rojo por el abuso, pero poco importaba. 

Mordió su labio.

Ya casi.

—Dee... ah, ¡mierda! Más, Dee...

—¿Esto te gusta, bebé?

—¡Sí, sí! No te detengas... mmnf... Ah... más...—para ese momento, casi lloriqueaba.

Sus brazos finalmente fueron liberados. Aprovechó para alzarse sobre sus codos y girar para tomar los labios de Dee. 

El beso calló el fuerte gemido que tendría que haber salido cuando sintió su entrada siendo invadida por caliente líquido...

Los besos continuaron largo rato. 

El húmedo sonido de sus bocas interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación. Heavy se aferró a los hombros de Dee. Su cuerpo dio media vuelta, y con rapidez, colocó cada pierna al lado del mayor.

El rubio no tardo en poner sus manos encima de sus muslos y apretujarlos un poco. Heavy gimió.

Tardó un poco, pero consiguió insertarse el mismo, y una vez hecho, sus caderas se movieron con rapidez encima de Dee.

Se sentía tan bien.

Su polla, tan gorda y grande, le llenaba hasta el fondo...

—¿Sabes qué es mejor que... mmh... verte con mi ropa? —preguntó entre gemidos Dee. Heavy, con esfuerzos, continuó montándolo mientras negaba con la cabeza—, verte con ella... mientras te follo...

Heavy gimió. Sus mejillas sonrojándose al escuchar aquello. 

—Dee... y-ya casi... ah... ah... no pares, mmng...

—¿T-Te vas a correr, bebé? 

—Sí, sí... D-Dee... ¡Ah!

Su cuerpo se desplomó por completo. Sentía las mejillas húmedas... y justo ahí se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Joder, ¿de verdad había sido tan bueno?

Inhaló y exhaló con fuerza. Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos, calmando sus respiraciones y recuperándose de lo anterior.

—Siento haber manchado tu camisa, Dee —habló Heavy sin levantarse aún. 

El rubio se rió por lo bajo. 

—Es tuya ahora, lindura. 

—¡Deja de llamarme así! M-me da pena...

Dee siguió riéndose por lo adorable que era. Y pensar que el tema de los apodos lo había comenzado sólo él.

—Ahora te aguantas y, ugh... sal de encima. Hay que bañarnos antes de que lleguen. 

—¿Antes de que llegue quién? 

Heavy y Dee miraron al mismo tiempo el marco de la puerta. La misma puerta que... estaba cerrada. 

—¿Chicos? ¿están bien? —la voz de su padre se escuchó del otro lado. Dee cubrió los labios de Heavy antes de que dijera algo—. La lluvia nos atrapó en el camino, ¿a ustedes también? 

—¡Sí! P-por eso mismo es que debemos bañarnos, ¿no es así, Heavy? 

Desde abajo, Dee miraba los saltones ojos del pelirrojo y su clara expresión en busca de apoyo.

Por suerte, fue fácil entenderlo.

—¡C-claro! Terminamos empapados, pero p-primero vinimos por unas toallas.

—Ya veo —contestó Glam—. Entonces los dejo, y apúrense, no quiero que se resfrién antes de entrar a la etapa de exámenes. 

—¡Vamos! —respondió Heavy.

Los pasos del rubio fueron alejándose con cada escalón que bajaba, y cuando ningún ruido fue perceptible, pudieron respirar tranquilamente y sin apuro.

—Eso estuvo...—comenzó Dee.

—Muy cerca...—finalizó Heavy.

—Hay que bañarnos.

—Sí, hay que hacerlo —asintió.

Tomaron las ropas de cada uno y con rapidez Heavy entró primero a la bañera. Antes del baño, echó todo en el cesto, excluyendo la camisa de antes, por supuesto...

Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, pero era lo de menos cuando tenía la cara hundida en la misma camisa. A pesar de haberla usado toda la noche, el olor de Dee era potente en ella. Podía saberlo con sólo aspirar.

Sintió el calor írsele hasta el cuello, por lo que entró en la bañera rápidamente. 

Debía bañarse. Eso... ya luego sabría qué hacer con su estúpido corazón.


	6. Regalo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Dee miraba en la lejanía a la dulce pelinegra que no se despegaba ni un segundo de Heavy. Parecía que hubiera sido una goma de mascar en su otra vida o algo parecido a eso, por que no encontraba otra razón para que está fuera tan pegote con su hermano.

Incluso cuando lo había visto ir al baño, la fémina había ido detrás suyo. 

No había podido acercarse en ningún momento al menor, y además estaba eso de que debían mantener las apariencias y se sumaba que... Verónica estaba ahí. La chica se había auto invitado a la fiesta, incluso llegando antes de lo esperado para "ayudar a la familia a acomodar todo"

Pero, se preguntarán... ¿fiesta? Pues sí. Glam había organizado una fiesta para el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Heavy. 

Su padre era todo un sentimental para las celebraciones, por lo que sin importar las protestas de su madre, había organizado todo perfectamente de pies a cabeza.

Nada de alcohol, esa era una de las reglas, y sin embargo Dee ya estaba bebiendo una helada cerveza muy para su mal gusto, y más por obligación debido a la insistencia de sus borrachos tíos. 

Intentaba no mirar hacia donde Heavy, pero era imposible... un sensor de celos automáticos se instalaban dentro suyo por la simple presencia de aquella pelinegra.

Internamente sabía que no debía preocuparse mucho, pues Heavy era más homosexual que él mismo, pero... verlo sonrojarse por la cercanía de la chica esta no le daba nada de confianza. 

¿A quién quería mentirle? Moría por ir y tomarla del cabello, hacerla volar al estilo Tronchatoro y tomar entre sus brazos a Heavy para llevarse de ahí, pero... todo estaría mal por absolutamente muchas razones. 

—Aburrido, ¿no? —habló a su lado Verónica 

Se notaba que se había esmerado por verse bien ese día, con su pelirrojo cabello recogido y sin sus gruesas gafas de marco negro. Parecía haberse puesto pupilentes. Dee solo podía notar un defecto en ella... y era que el color menta no quedaba nada bien con su opaco maquillaje. Parecía haberse querido hacer algo "natural", pero en su pálida piel más bien parecía un tono muy extraño. 

—¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Vlad y no divertimos un rato? Ésta es una fiesta para bebés.

—Una fiesta en la que tú ayudaste, si no me equivoco. 

—Bueno, sí...—aceptó la chica con mejillas sonrojadas—, pero era para simpatizar. Debía ganarme un poco a los suegros...

Dee giró los ojos. Aquí iban de nuevo.

Pese al rumor hecho por ella misma de que él tenía novia, tal parecía ser que seguía gustándole. Si tan sólo supiera que esa "chica" era el mismísimo cumpleañero.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Verónica. No...

—Y hablando de esto —interrumpió, llevando más del contenido de su vaso a sus labios—, ¿Dónde está? ¿no la invitaste? 

—No sé de qué hablas...—esquivó el tema. 

—De la pelirroja esa, obvio. ¿Dónde está? No me digas que me preferiste a mi antes que a ella...

—Estoy cansado. Iré con mi hermano.

—No intentes escapar, Dee. Pronto saber quién es, y cuando lo sepa, yo...

Sin escuchar más y haciendo oídos sordos, caminó hasta el otro lado del patio. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, y aunque su semblante seguro también lo estaba, la verdad era que el corazón le iba tan rápido como el de un corredor profesional en la pista.

Heavy dejó de sonreír en cuanto estuvo enfrente, aunque no por mucho, pero esta vez formó una sonrisa más bien suave e incluso un poco coqueta.

—¿Quién es él, Heavy? —una parlanchina voz interrumpió la atmósfera entre ambos chicos. 

Dee volteó a ver a la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos, misma que miraba con seria atención. 

Así que sabía hacer algo más que sonreír... la mueca en la cara de la chica no podía ser más falsa en ese momento.

Podía ver... ¿celos? 

—Anya, él es Dee, mi...

—Novio. Soy su novio, mucho gusto. 

Dee estiró su mano con una burlona sonrisa tallada en la boca. Heavy lo observó sin decir nada, mientras que Anya asentía y le estrechaba la mano.

—Bebé —llamó de nuevo Dee. Heavy no sabía que hacer realmente en esa situación. Afortunadamente todo mundo estaba en lo suyo y la música estaba lo suficientemente alta. Porque lo estaba, ¿o no?

—¿S-sí?

—¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

El pelirrojo asintió sin decir más, y dejando a su compañera sentada, siguió al rubio hasta el interior de la casa. 

Todo mundo estaba afuera disfrutando de la buena comida y música, por lo que apenas estuvieron en la segunda planta, Heavy no se calló.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que nadie debe saberlo, ¿o no? Señor "guardemos el secreto hasta irnos de casa".

—No iba a callarme enfrente de ella. Es obvio que está detrás tuyo...

—¿Anya? pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que no! Es sólo una compañera...

—Yo no veo eso desde mi lugar. 

—En todo caso debería ser yo quien este celoso. Invitaste a Verónica aún sabiendo lo que ella siente por ti.

—¡Yo no la invité! ¡Se invitó sola! —aclaró—. Además, sabes que no la soporto. Si la aguanto es porque le gusta a Vlad y no por otra cosa. 

—Sí, claro...

—En fin, no te hablé para estar discutiendo.

—¿En serio? —el tono enojado desapareció en la voz de Heavy luego de eso. Sus grandes ojos ahora más concentrados en lo Dee sacaba de su pantalón.

—Toma —extendió su mano con una pequeña caja en ella. Heavy lo tomó con suavidad, intercambiando miradas entre los ojos de Dee y la cajita—. Sé que no es mucho, pero no pude llevar tan bien como quise los dobles turnos en el trabajo. Prometo que pronto te daré algo mejor, ¿sí? 

—¿De qué hablas? Si es súper cool —exclamó con emoción el menor, mirando el interior de la caja con ojos brillantes. Dee se sonrojo un poco por la inesperada reacción. 

Mierda, se veía tan lindo.

—¿De verdad te gusta?

—¡Sí! Vamos, ayúdame a ponérmela...—pasándole el pequeño obsequio al rubio, le dio la espalda y retiró su cabello, dejando al desnudo su nuca. 

Dee no tardó en hacer lo que le pidió, rodeando su cuello con el objeto y asegurándolo detrás.

Una húmeda lengua pasándose por la zona consiguió que Heavy diera media vuelta con rapidez. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina.

Dee lo miraba desde su sitio con una burlona y sexy sonrisa. Ese idiota...

—¡Oye!

—Te ves tierno con el.

Sin despegar sus ojos, el rubio miró al otro con el obsequio ya puesto.

Una delgada cadena adornaba su pecho, pero no era esto lo que resaltaba, sino la pequeña guitarra que colgaba de esta. Los brillantes colores y detalles eran asombrosos, además del brillante nombre del cumpleañero remarcado en plateada letras. Dee supo que valió la pena ese tiempo extra al ver la bonita sonrisa de Heavy.

No pudo aguantar más, y antes de que saliera, le tomó por la mano y atrajo a su cuerpo. Heavy no se negó.

Se besaron durante largo tiempo, disfrutándose y saboreando al otro. 

Heavy le correspondía cada segundo con más hambre, rodeándolo con sus posesivos brazos y juntando sus húmedas lenguas con hambre. El primer gemido fue soltado por el pelirrojo, que con mejillas rosadas se alejó para recuperar el aliento. El rubio copió su acción, secando su mentón por la reciente cantidad de saliva que había escapado de ambos.

Se sonrieron con la vergüenza en el rostro, y antes de salir finalmente, Dee le tomó por la mano y atrajo una última vez para besar sus lindas mejillas. 

—Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —susurró eso y algo más en su odio. 

El menor balbuceo un simple "gracias", ignorando lo otro, aunque fue suficiente para Dee.

Salieron finalmente del closet.

Dee se adelantó y volvió a donde Verónica se encontraba, bastante entretenida con sus parientes como para percatarse de su regreso. A lo lejos, observó finalmente a Heavy saliendo de la casa, con los ojos brillantes, los labios un poco hinchados y el dije colgando de su cuello.

Dee se burló al ver la vergüenza de Heavy cuando la pelinegra comenzaba a atiborrarlo con preguntas acerca de su obsequio. 

Verónica se giró a mirarlo finalmente, comenzando una tranquila plática, pero esta vez sin mencionar a su "supuesta pelirroja novia", cosa que realmente agradeció.

Mientras que la fiesta avanzaba y poco a poco todo mundo se retiraba, las palabras de Dee pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza del pelirrojo.

La timidez brotando en cuanto recordaba. 

"Espero que mi obsequió sea igual de bueno... aunque sabes bien que si eres tú, me doy por bien servido".


	7. Besos robados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Dos semanas y el ruso de pelirrojo cabello continuaba esquivando cada uno de sus acercamientos.

Era verdad que su regalo no había sido el mejor, pero... ¿a ese nivel? ¿a Heavy finalmente le había desagradado? Cosa rara, ya que durante la fiesta se miraba bastante feliz por todo el asunto del obsequio.

A veces Heavy resultaba ser todo un misterio de pies a cabeza. 

Al principio Dee no prestó mucha atención, sabiendo como sus berrinches solían durar poco, o al menos hasta que el pelirrojo extrañara al otro, lastima que... eso no pasó en largos catorce días.

Dee era ignorado en todo el nombre de la palabra y sin ninguna pizca de piedad. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, definitivamente había hecho enojar a Heavy. O al menos lo suficiente para ignorarlo por taaanto tiempo. 

Por lo que, en vista de todo eso, sólo una era la solución, y era... intervenir por primera vez.

. . .

Buscó y buscó, pero no pudo encontrar la causa del enojo de Heavy. Iba realmente a rendirse cuando, en la cena familiar de aquel día, su madre volvió a sacar el estúpido tema de "su novia".

Pensó que ya se había hecho historia, pero como bien sabía, sus padres solían ser una caja llena de sorpresas.

Y no siempre eran muy gratas.

—Ya dije que no tengo novia. 

—Umh, sí. Heavy...—el menor, que hasta el momento se había mantenido serio, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su progenitora—. ¿Crees, al igual que yo, que tu hermano está mintiendo? 

—Es la vida de Dee, ¿Qué más da si no quiere decirnos? —fue su corta y seca respuesta, la cual dejó a todos en la mesa con la boca abierta. Heavy suspiró pesado y con calma, dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y se levantó de su silla—, se me quitó el hambre. Buenas noche.

Sus pasos resonaron por las escaleras hasta ser la puerta de su habitación lo último de él.

Dee empezó a atar los cabos en su cabeza, con sus ojos agrandándose cada vez más.

¿Acaso...?

—También se me quitó el hambre, buenas noches —interrumpió el tenso ambiente con grave voz, y al igual que su hermano, salió del comedor y subió con prisa las escaleras, siendo cuidadoso de no caer.

Mierda, era tan claro. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo visto?

—Glam, ¿debería sacar el maso de la disciplina? 

—Yo creo que mejor agradecemos sus hormonales cambios y nos comemos el pastel que hice hoy por la tarde, ¿Qué te parece? 

Victoria sonrió de oreja a oreja, relamiendo sus labios y echando el brócoli de su plato a un lado. Glam frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Ah-ah. Primero tus vegetales. 

La rusa mujer gruñó. Ya sabía que nada podía ser tan bueno. 

Mientras tanto, y en la privacidad de su cuarto, Dee pensaba en una forma de hablar con Heavy sin que este tuviera una excusa para irse antes de que algo saliera de su boca. 

Gracias al suceso anterior, pudo obtener la respuesta de lo que tal vez sucediera con su pequeño hermano -y amante-. 

La causa para que su comportamiento con él fuera así. 

. . .

Victoria se había roto una muñeca. La mujer sólo buscaba matar una pequeña abeja que le zumbaba al oído y... terminó en el hospital.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, el rubio sabía que su hermano permanecía en casa, encerrado en su cueva y sin enterarse de nada.

Mucho menos que ambos se quedarían solos. 

Cuando despidió a sus padres y prometió a Glam sacar la ropa de la secadora, subió rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación de Heavy. 

La puerta, como de costumbre, estaba entreabierta. Se asomó un poco, pudiendo cachar desde ahí el cuerpo del pelirrojo echado cómodamente en la cama, boca abajo. 

Apoyado en sus codos y con las piernas estiradas, miraba con unos enormes audífonos en los oídos lo que seguramente era un entretenido video, pues no dejaba de reír en voz baja. 

Dee cerró cuidadosamente la puerta con llave a sus espaldas, por si en caso de ser visto, Heavy buscara escapar. 

Se movió con calma por la habitación, priorizando ser silencioso con sus movimientos para que su presencia no fuera captada. Cuando estuvo al borde de la cama, con Heavy dándole todavía la espalda, deslizó su cuerpo poco a poco por encima.

Sus brazos rodearon la pequeña figura en la colcha, y una vez rodeado, alejó los auriculares de la cabeza ajena. 

Para ese momento Heavy ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y por su cara, sabía que no estaba muy contento.

—Quítate de encima, Dee.

—No. Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. 

—No, yo no sé nada. Quítate.

—¿Sabes lo ridículo que te ves haciendo todo esto? Deja de actuar así y dime de una jodida vez qué pasa contigo. He intentado hablarte por las buenas, pero si sigue así, no haré otra cosa más que hacerlo por las... Heavy, no, no... ¿por qué...? ¿Ahora por qué estás llorando? —el brusco tono de su voz fue ablandándose con cada lágrima que salía del pelirrojo.

Heavy negó enseguida con la cabeza, pero una vez siendo esta sostenida por las manos de Dee, le fue imposible seguir esquivando lo que tenía enfrente. 

Se observaron largos segundos hasta que Heavy comenzó a forcejear, intentando por todos los medios separarse. Lo logró en algún momento, pero en dos segundos, fue nuevamente aprisionado entre la cama y el cuerpo del rubio, quien ahora sostenía sus muñecas y mantenía una distancia casi inexistente. Su nariz rozaba contra el cuello de Heavy.

—Verónica...—inhaló—, Verónica me preguntó si sabía algo acerca de tu novia. 

—¿Verónica hizo eso? 

Heavy asintió, y Dee lo dejó proseguir. 

—Ella preguntó por ella y si sabía en qué escuela iba o como tu y ella se conocieron, pero... obviamente no se nada. Nunca...—esquivó la mirada de Dee antes de continuar. Su pecho dolía y las lágrimas eran cada vez más difíciles de contener—. Nunca la he tratado, y... tampoco... tampoco creí que tu fueras a hacer algo así. Digo... sé que esto que hacemos está mal, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, y si está iba a ser tu forma de mandarme por un hoyo, entonces no hubieras aceptado desde un principio. 

El húmedo rostro de Heavy fue imposible de no tocar algo muy dentro de Dee, quien ahora se debatía realmente entre ahorcar a Verónica o simplemente incendiar su casa con ella dentro.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo fueron rodeadas por cálidas y protectoras manos. Se dejó hacer al principio, permitiendo que Dee lo rodeara y llenará de su calor, que besara sus mejillas y juntara sus narices en un tierno beso esquimal, pero no dejó que tomará sus labios nuevamente. Se alejó tan sutil como pudo y con sus manos hechas puños apartó de un pequeño empujón al rubio. 

Heavy se abrazó con sus propios brazos, ignorando la mueca de decepción en el rostro de su hermano. No quería verlo ahora. De verdad que...

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Es estúpido hacerte elegir, así que, sólo... vete con ella, ¿quieres? Para nada quiero ser un estorbo en tu nueva relación. Si quieres que actuemos como antes, lo haré, pero por favor, no dejes...

—Okey, basta —interrumpió finalmente—. Esto se está yendo de las manos. Heavy, escucha...—sus manos tomaron los hombros del nombrado, que aún con los ojos húmedos lo miró—. Yo no tengo novia...—una risilla se le escapó, aún sin poderse creer que realmente Heavy cayera en las palabras de Verónica—. En realidad...

—No intentes negarlo. Ya te dije, no voy a odiarte...

—Heavy, escucha. Por favor, lo que trató de decir...

—No, tú detente. ¿Realmente quieres que no crea eso luego de estarlo escuchando tantas veces?

—Es que todos están mal, no sólo tu, pero si me dejas explicar...

—No, los únicos que están mal aquí somos nosotros. Así que... uhg... por favor, déjame ir. No estamos pensando con la cabeza fría —su cuerpo se movió brusco, con el único objetivo de librarse de los brazos que le rodeaban—. Por favor...

—Heavy, ahh... déjame que te explique. 

—¡No hay más que decir, ya todo está puesto! Déjame ir o te patearé las bolas, Dee.

—Vamos, hazlo. Pero no lograrás que te deje ir hasta que me escuches...

Las palabras fueron tan altas como la fuerza puesta en sus manos para aplastar las muñecas de Heavy, y así poder mantenerlo en su posición en la cama.

—Hablo en serio, Dee. Contaré hasta tres. Uno...

—¿Por que eres tan putamente terco? —gritó, ya un poco fuera de quicio—. Si sólo te callaras y me dejaras hablar.

—Dos...

—Heavy, la verdad es que...

—No me interesa. Tre-mmnh —todo lo que quisiera ser dicho, se lo tragó para otro momento, pues la lengua de su hermano logró tomar todo lo que quisiera decir.

Heavy luchó, pegándole en el pecho y moviendo sus piernas, intentando librarse y de algún modo patear al rubio, pero no consiguió otra cosa más que cansarse y dejarse llevar poco a poco, cediendo al húmedos beso que le estaba robando el aliento. 

Las manos que sostenían sus muñecas, pasaron a sus manos, que fueron entrelazadas con los largos y suaves dedos de Dee.

Heavy gimió dentro del beso sin querer, demostrando como el calor subía a su cuerpo con un sólo roce en sus labios.

Dee se separó muy a su pesar, esta vez mirando directo a los verdes ojos del menor, que con la respiración acelerada compartía su contacto con el ceño fruncido. 

El rubio rió internamente. 

—Heavy...—comenzó, tomando tanto aire como pudo para decir de una vez la verdad—, tú eres esa maldita novia.

. . .

No podía mirarlo.

La vergüenza era mucha, tanta, que si ahora no hablaba con Dee ya no era por su anterior enojo sino... por saber que todo el tiempo estuvo celoso de sí mismo.

Le ardía la cara de vergüenza, ¿y cómo no? Si apenas el rubio reveló aquello, no pudo seguir mirándolo y de un empujón lo había apartado para luego salir corriendo.

Se hundió un poco en la bañera, dejando visible solo la mitad de su cabeza. 

Mierda... ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?


	8. Pesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

La noche era lluviosa y que su mente estuviera tan activa no era de gran ayuda. 

Dee evitaba mirar hacia su ventana, con ese tenebroso árbol de afuera creando extrañas figuras que, con la luz exterior, se formaban en el piso y pared de su habitación.

El tercer trueno de la noche logró hacerlo saltar un poco de la cama.

A nada estaba de mojar la maldita cama si no se detenía esa estúpida y repentina tormenta. 

Por la tarde había estado muy soleado, y ahora pareciera como si el cielo fuera a caerse en cualquier momento. Realmente temía por su seguridad... aunque lógicamente sabía que dentro estaría bien.

Pero el miedo era poderoso, y era el mismo miedo el que no lo dejaba descansar. 

Con pesar y dejando su orgullo de lado, estiró la mano hasta coger su teléfono. Marcó el número seis y esperó hasta que entrara la llamada. 

Largos segundos de espera que fueron más bien una eternidad pasaron, pero cuando la adormilada voz del otro lado le respondió, se sintió más seguro de nuevo. 

—¿Dee...? Son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué quieres? 

—Hey, lindura... ¿n-no quieres venir a pasar un buen rato en mi cuarto? 

Del otro lado sólo había silencio, y no estaba seguro si era porque Heavy se había quedado nuevamente dormido o simplemente era la inútil señal que no ayudaba nada. 

—Ahora voy. Pero hey, Dee, si tienes miedo, sólo debes decirle por su nombre, pequitas. Quita el seguro, voy saliendo...

La vergüenza le invadió rostro, pero era tanto su temor, que no espero más y corrió a quitar el seguro de la puerta en puntas. Casi enseguida la manija giró, y el adormilado rostro de Heavy se mostró enfrente suyo. 

Un beso cayó en la punta de su nariz y a los dos segundos ya estaban los dos bien acurrucado en la cama del rubio. 

El pelirrojo abrazaba cómodamente al mayor, que aunque seguía temblando, estaba un poco más tranquilo a diferencia de antes. 

Heavy besó su mejilla y se acurrucó aún más en su pecho, creando cosquillas en el cuello del otro sin querer con sus largos cabellos.

—Basta, tenemos que dormir.

—Oww... ¿Qué hay de la diversión que me prometiste? 

—Eso puede ser mañana, ahora realmente quiero dormir. 

—¿Qué tal un besito?

—No, Heavy. Ambos sabemos que no te conformaras con eso...

—¿Por favor...? —continuó insistiendo en susurros el pelirrojo. Si no lo conseguía, tendría que sacar los ojos de cachorro a la batalla.

—Ah... está bien. Pero sólo un beso.

Heavy asintió con emoción, y elevando su rostro, esperó ansioso los labios de Dee... lastima que no esperaba que un rayo interrumpiera la nocturna acción de su hermano. 

El trueno los iluminó sólo por cortos segundos, pero fue suficiente para escuchar desde su sitio el fuerte latir del corazón de Dee. 

Heavy le sintió temblar entre sus brazos y quejarse un poco entre dientes, por lo que, pensando en el otro y dejando su preciado beso para otro momento, lo tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Rodeó cariñosamente el cuerpo del rubio, y besó sus rizados cabellos mientras que regalaba suaves caricias en su espalda, buscando tranquilizarlo de alguna forma. Afortunadamente funcionó, y los truenos pararon luego de un rato. El cuerpo entre sus brazos dejó de temblar poco a poco y se fue relajando. Un suave ronquido rompió el silencio, señal de que Dee finalmente había caído en brazos de Morfeo.

Heavy besó sus rubios y despeinó sus cabellos cuanto quiso, o mejor dicho, hasta que el cuerpo no le respondió más. 

Ambos cayeron en brazos del otro, y cuando a la mañana siguiente Glam entraba a la habitación de Dee para anunciar el desayuno, ya estaban cada uno por su lado, roncando uno más fuerte que el otro.

El rubio mayor decidió dejarlos dormir un poco más, y cerrada la puerta, Dee pudo respirar una vez más tranquilo.

Casi los descubrían... de nuevo.


	9. Oh, my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.  
> En esta ocasión, les pido que escuchen "Oh, my love" de Jhon Lennon si pueden <3

Dee estaba raro, y Heavy, aún después de haber preguntado montones de veces, no recibió respuesta. 

Lo único que obtuvo fue una petición por parte del mayor.

"Dale esto a papá" le había dicho, con las mejillas tan rojas como el cabello del menor. Por supuesto que Heavy no tuvo inconveniente, y luego de darle a su padre el papel y recibir una negativa a lo que fuera que Dee le hubiera dicho, Verónica había estado viniendo cada maldito día desde hacía dos semanas.

Ah, y cuatro días. 

Heavy se había cansado de preguntar, siempre recibiendo la misma respuesta, y con esto, pensó que lo mejor sería salir. 

Tomar un poco de aire fresco y regresar hasta que se fuera Verónica no sonaba como mala idea.

Con su sudadera puesta -bueno, en realidad, con la sudadera de Dee-, salió de casa a paso tranquilo y caminó hasta el parque más cercano, donde dos largas horas escuchó su lista de reproducción sentado en una banca.

Miró perros pasar y niños jugando, como ya se le había hecho costumbre. Todo con sus verdes ojos. Aburridos y sin chispa.

Estaba harto.

Una semana más tarde, y regresando a casa luego de la intensa llovizna que le cayó a medio camino, entró y se quitó enseguida la sudadera, la cual estaba tan mojada como sus cabellos y jeans. 

Fue al final del pasillo, donde estaba el baño de la residencia para sacarse todo de encima, pero se percató de que estaba ocupado. 

Esperó su turno, pero luego de diez minutos pareciera que nadie iba a salir. Comenzaba a ponerse ansioso, pues no quería enfermarse, así que tocó.

No hubo respuesta.

Una femenina voz se escuchó al fin del otro lado, y Heavy supo que se trataba de Verónica. 

Tal parecía que la chica es la que estaba ocupando el cuarto. Heavy retrocedió, pero ni bien dió dos pasos atrás, escuchó risas del otro lado. 

Con la confusión marcada en el rostro, regresó. 

La risa continuó sólo unos segundos, pues enseguida la voz de Verónica fue la que hizo presencia. 

—Sí, lo estoy ayudando. Parece que quiere hacer algo especial —una pausa y luego más risas—, ¿r-realmente crees que sea para mi? 

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿otra vez de Dee?

—No, tonta. Si fuera así, ¿por qué me pidió ayuda? —silencio—, umm, es verdad, tal vez para disimular. Entonces... ¿debería mantener la esperanza? —esto último fue dicho con verdadera emoción. Verónica sonaba contenta, pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Verónica? ¿podemos continuar? —la voz de su hermano se escuchó desde arriba. 

—¡Debo irme, André! Sí, sí, adiós.

Heavy aprovechó a esconderse tan rápido como pudo. Los pasos de Verónica se fueron alejando y con eso, finalmente pudo entrar al baño. 

Hizo lo que debía hacer, y cuando se acercó a lavarse las manos, no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos el pintalabios en el estante. 

¿Realmente a Verónica seguía gustándole Dee...?

Tomó entre sus dedos el lápiz labial, y con rabia lo echó en el bote de basura. 

Bufó.

El no podía estar nuevamente celoso. Tal vez... si sólo le preguntaba a Dee qué pasaba, las cosas se arreglarían y ellos...

¿Así como lo has estado haciendo estas últimas semana?

Preguntó una voz en su cabeza, y sin saber qué responderse a sí mismo, salió finalmente del baño para ir a su habitación.

De camino, se topó con su hermano. El rubio parecía avergonzado, pero tan cansado como estaba, Heavy pasó de largo por primera vez en tantos días. Ni siquiera rozó su mano como acostumbraba.

El rubio lo dejó ser, después de todo... él lo había alejado un poco esos días.

O tal vez... ¿había sido demasiado?

* * *

—Jaque —dijo con satisfactoria voz Glam.

Heavy suspiró, resignado, pero no por el juego exactamente.

Su padre arregló las piezas, anotando en un pequeño trozo de papel su cuarta victoria. Ciertamente lo normal sería que su hijo menor se ofuscara y lanzará todo por la borda luego de la tercera derrota, cosa que no había ocurrido todavía, y por lo mismo, le extrañaba ese comportamiento. 

Con el tablero en orden de nuevo, movió una de las piezas y esperó a que Heavy hiciera lo mismo. Pero nada pasó...

Los azules ojos del hombre miraron a su hijo, que parecía estar en otro mundo para ese momento. 

Deteniendo el cronómetro, comenzó a guardar las piezas en su estuche. 

—¿Sucede algo? ¿volviste a pelear con Dee?

—¿Somos muy obvios?

—Bueno...—continuó Glam, anudando la bolsa entre sus manos—, ayer lo ignoraste cuando te pidió la sal.

—Ah...-suspiró Heavy—, sólo es una pequeña pelea.

—¿Crees que puedan arreglarlo mientras visitamos a tu abuela Greta?

—¿Volvió a enfermar? 

—No, nada de eso —se apresuró en aclarar Glam—, tu abuelo dice que vamos poco y... no sería bueno que ustedes nos acompañaran con ese aire en casa de tus abuelos. Sabes como se pone tu madre.

Heavy quiso decir que si se arreglaban las cosas, ya dependía de Dee, pero sabiendo que esos atraería más preguntas, simplemente asintió con su boba sonrisa. 

Glam, satisfecho, se apuró en colocar la bolsita con las piezas y el tablero en uno de los muebles cercanos.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres comer...?

—¿Cuándo salen? —preguntó Heavy siguiéndolo hasta la cocina. 

El rubio mayor descolgó su rosado mandil antes de comenzar. 

—Mañana.

—¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

—Dee sabía. 

—Ah.

Glam frunció el ceño.

Lo que sea que hubiese pasado entre sus hijos, había sido lo demasiado malo para no ser Heavy quien se acercara a Dee para arreglar las cosas. Realmente esperaba se arreglaran.

Sin más preguntas, fue a cocinar. 

¿A Victoria le gustaría comer espinacas ese día? 

* * *

—Avisas a Dee que llegamos el viernes.

—¿Se van una semana? ¿por qué?

—Dee sab-

—Sí, sí...—cortó Heavy—, pásenla bien. Dale a la abuela mi saludo.

—¿Nos vamos? —apuró Victoria. Glam negó con la cabeza. Esos dos eran tan parecidos. 

Asintiendo en dirección a su hijo, el carro arrancó finalmente. 

Heavy los miró alejarse hasta que no hubo ni rastro del auto. 

Con un pesado suspiro abandonado desde lo más profundo de su ser, caminó de regreso a casa. 

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

* * *

Las luces estaban encendidas, o al menos las del cuarto de su hermano.

Era jueves, y aunque faltarán menos de veinticuatro horas para todo, seguía estando tan nervioso como en el momento de la planeación.

Dee fue hacia la casa. 

Se quejó un poco cuando giró el pomo de la puerta principal, pero ignorando el dolor en sus manos, entró. Caminó con paso tranquilo hasta su objetivo, y cuando estuvo enfrente, empujó la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Sus pies se movieron con cuidado hasta estar frente a frente con el menor, que dormitaba tiernamente. 

Un poco de saliva se asomaba de sus labios y sin embargo regaló un suave beso en su mejilla antes de abandonar aquello en su mesita de luz.

Salió tan rápido como pudo, siendo igual de cauteloso, y pudiendo respirar más tranquilo en cuanto estuvo fuera. 

Lo había hecho.

Al fin lo había logrado.

Ahora sólo quedaba a esperar. 

* * *

Cuando la luz entró por la ventana, logrando molestar su tranquilo sueño y abrir sus ojos, el primer impulso que tuvo fue el de correr al baño y orinar con muchas ganas, pero todas se fueron cuando su vista se enfocó en un rosado folder sobre su tocador.

Miró en todas direcciones -como si no quisiera que le vieran-, y estiró su brazo para tomar el pequeño papel y abrirlo sin sutileza. 

La letra era pulcra y sin duda hermosa, toda manuscrita y llena de curvas en cada lado, lo que significa... que era de Dee. 

Heavy intentó calmarse, de verdad que lo hizo, pero también debía reconocer que estaba en un edad donde su tonto corazón no podía dejar de latir rápidamente ante cada pequeña muestra de cariño y afecto que se le era entregada. La carta era... encantadora.

Con las mejillas rojas, brincó de la cama y salió en dirección al baño, no sin antes echar una rápida mirada a su clóset. ¿Debería lavar algo...?

Con sus pies casi tropezando, palmeó sus mejillas. Debía calmarse y... esperar.

De cualquier forma, el tenía la última palabra.

* * *

Con las manos temblando y él siendo un completo manojo de nervios, el rubio se aseguró una última vez de que todo estuviera en su lugar. 

Las bebidas estaban frías.

La comida caliente.

La manta limpia y los platos relucientes.

Observo el objeto al lado de la lisa cobija y sobó su mano en un signo de nerviosismo. 

La frente había comenzado a sudarle, y como no quería oler mal, había traído un desodorante en su mochila y pañuelos por cualquier incidente.

Estaba listo.

Todo saldría perfecto.

Estarían bien.

Guardaría todas sus dudas para después y 

—¿Qué haces? —la voz a sus espaldas logró acelerar su corazón a mil por hora.

Uno, por el tremendo susto.

Y dos... porque sí había venido. ¡Había venido!

Comiéndose todos sus nervios y las ganas de querer temblar como gelatina, volteó lentamente hasta enfrentarse con esa verdosa mirada.

Aunque cada palabra ya la tenía bien plateada en su cabeza, y también había practicado una y otra vez las líneas frente al espejo, se quedó sin respiración cuando sus ojos observaron lo hermoso que se veía esa noche el pelirrojo.

Tenía un aire más... tierno. Encantador.

Sus cabellos peinados en un linda trenza, que, aunque parecía que quiso mantenerla bien peinada, era algo que su rebelde cabello no le permitía hacer. 

Sus lindas uñas pintadas en color negro. La camisa que había sido un obsequio de la navidad pasada junto a la pequeña cadenita de su cumpleaños.

La camisa a cuadros enredada en sus caderas con esos jeans que parecieron robarle el aliento a Dee, ya que hacían lucir las piernas de Heavy realmente increíbles. Tentadoras. 

—P-pensé que no ibas a venir...—habló con tono inseguro, pues, aunque su hermano se veía verdaderamente bien, su rostro no mostraba felicidad alguna. Más bien parecía serio. Sin expresión, mejor dicho.

—Nunca se rechaza comida gratis...—dijo, como si de alguna forma ese fuera el pretexto perfecto que opacara la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Dee asintió, y el pelirrojo no tardó más en hacerlo. Sus piernas se cruzaron ya en el suelo y colocó una mano en cada rodilla. El rubio tomó luego enfrente suyo, con las manos aún temblando y sus ojos sin poderse enfocar en los otros.

Mierda, estaba muy nervioso.

—Supongo que querrás explicaciones.

—Sí, pero no mentía cuando dije que tenía hambre, ¿podemos hablar luego de comer? 

Dee quiso reír ante la típica actitud de Heavy, tan suya. Pero no sabía si ese fuera buen momento para hacerlo.

Diablos, ¿de verdad la había cagado tanto? Se movió rápido y comenzó a servir la comida en los profundos platos. 

Era estofado, pero no cualquier, era uno que le encantaba a Heavy. Era su favorito. 

El silencio entre los dos fue pesado, pero con los segundos se volvió más cómodo. 

La comida se terminó más pronto de lo esperado. El ruso de pelirrojo cabello fue el primero en dejar el plato vacío. 

—Estuvo rico...—susurró Heavy, que aunque seguía renuente con dirigirle la palabra al otro, admitía que era difícil, pues en verdad sólo quería arreglar las cosas, correr a sus brazos y permitirle explicar todo de una vez para que esa incertidumbre dentro suyo muriera, pero... también tenía orgullo. Tampoco quería ponérselo tan fácil, por, bueno, al menos una vez.

—Gracias. Le pedí la receta a papá —a lo dicho, no hubo más respuesta por parte de su hermano. Con un suspiro pesado, el rubio pensó que ya era el momento. La mano le seguía doliendo un poco, pero sabía que podría aguantarlo un poco mas, y si todo salía bien... esa noche Heavy estaría besándole la muñeca para sanarlo. Esa noche estaría junto a Heavy— Sé que quieres explicaciones, y te las daré, te lo diré todo, pero antes, por favor, escúchame...—girando, abrió el estuche detrás suyo. 

Los brazos de Heavy se descruzaron, y por sus ojos pasó un extraño brillo que hacía mucho no veía Dee en ellos. 

Con sus delgados brazos tomó el instrumento a usar. El pelirrojo miraba atento cada movimiento, y su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando una melodía comenzó a escucharse con la guitarra que usaba el rubio. La suave voz de Dee entonaba suavemente sonidos con los que apenas y podía reconocer la canción, y entonces...

{Reproduce aquí la canción de multimedia}

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My eyes are wide open_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_My eyes can see_

El corazón de Heavy era un terremoto mismo. La boca se le secó y le fue imposible apartar la mirada.

Dee mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía bien concentrado en la canción, cosa que agradecía el pelirrojo, pues no sabía si podría soportar también la vergüenza de que le viera con el rostro así... Tan rojo como su cabello mismo. 

_I see the wind_

_Oh, I see the trees_

_Everything is clear in my heart_

_I see the clouds_

_Oh, I see the sky_

_Everything is clear in our world_

Para ese momento Heavy no sabía dónde ocultar su cabeza. Justo quisiera ser una avestruz y poder encajarla en el suelo sin problema alguno. La suave y ronca voz de Dee era... una delicia. Con ella, tenía el asombroso talento de tenerlo hecho un desastre y con el cuerpo lleno de escalofríos. 

_Oh my love for the first time in my life_

_My mind is wide open_

_Oh my lover for the first time in my life_

_My mind can feel_

Dee abrió los ojos, y enseguida clavó su miraba en el avergonzado Heavy que tenía enfrente. Su tierno rostro lleno de pecas, que resaltaban todavía más con el rosado en sus mejillas. 

Era verdaderamente satisfactorio ver que había funcionado. Por un segundo, le había invadido la ansiedad de que todo saliera mal y Heavy no lo perdonara.

Sabía bien que tuvo que aclarar todo desde un principio, pero siendo una sorpresa... ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

_I feel the sdreams_

_Oh, I feel dreams_

_Everything is clear in my heart_

_I feel life_

_Oh, I feel love_

_Everything is clear in our world..._

La canción dio fin.

Heavy estaba completamente mudo.

Y con el cuerpo aún temblando, Dee finalmente acortó las distancias y tomó entre sus manos las del pelirrojo, que, contrario a lo que creyó, no lo apartó en ningún momento y le correspondió el roce. 

—Lamento si no fue una canción muy buena, estoy aprendiendo y no quería intentar algo demasiado difícil y...—las palabras eran para otro momento.

Apenas sintió los cálidos labios de Heavy en los suyos, tiró a la basura todo el discurso que había practicado y se permitió disfrutar más del amoroso contacto.

Sus manos pararon rápidamente a las caderas del pelirrojo, que gimió quedito, satisfecho, y de igual forma apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dee. El beso duró largo rato, donde se disfrutaron y se permitieron conocer el calor del otro.

Heavy fue quien se alejó primero muy a su pesar, con la cabeza negando y sin apartar sus brazos. Pegó su frente a la de Dee.

—No. Fue perfecta...—murmuró con la voz llena de emoción. Cómo la de un niño a quien se le acaba de entregar el regalo de navidad a mitad de año—. Realmente me gustó, mucho, pero... ¿fue por eso que Verónica venía cada maldito día a la casa? —aunque el tono no fue del todo suave cuando nombró a la muchacha, sí que lo era su tacto.

Sus coquetos dedos jugaban con los cabellos del rubio haciendo provecho de la posición. Dee tampoco decía nada, pues sus manos también estaban muy cómodas en la piel de Heavy, justo dentro de su camisa a la altura de su vientre, donde tocaba con sus pulgares.

—Bueno, el plan era pedírselo a papá, pero...

—El lo rechazó —Dee asintió—. Al menos ahora puedo estar más tranquilo. Me ignoraste todo este tiempo —un puchero se formó en sus labios, pero casi enseguida desapareció para darle lugar a una traviesa sonrisa que correspondió Dee. Oh—tengo que cobrármelo de alguna forma, ¿no crees? —la distancia, de por sí poca, fue más y más corta conforme la sonrisa en sus rostros se agrandaba. 

—No tengo objeción alguna... ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi pequeño novio~?

—¿Lo que sea? —ronroneó Heavy casi en su oreja. 

Dee asintió con calma, pero el fuerte agarre en la cintura del menor demostraba más bien lo contrario.

—Entonces... Rechaza a Verónica. Ponle una excusa, lo que sea. Incluso me visto de chica si quieres, pero quiero que dejes de gustarle así sea echándola de una forma cruel.

—Vaya, bebé. ¿Quién diría que puedes ser así de malo...?

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó sin hacer absoluto caso a la pregunta. 

—Bien, trato. Ahora... ¿en qué estábamos? 

La linda mueca en Heavy se mantuvo ahí hasta tener sus labios nuevamente unidos a los de Dee, quién correspondía está vez más hambriento. 

Se movieron rápido para llevarse todo y dejar el lugar limpio. Echaron las cosas en la cesta donde había cargado todo Dee y se marcharon tan rápido como pudieron.

La casa estaba sola ese día, más el fin de semana y era algo que no podían desaprovechar.

* * *

Con el cuerpo caliente y las manos perdidas en el cuerpo ajeno, ambos rusos entraron en la habitación del mayor justo en el momento donde Heavy sacaba su camisa y Dee lanzaba sus jeans a algún lugar de la habitación. 

La temperatura fue en aumento, y los roces se volvieron más y más bruscos. Los cuerpos rebotaron en la cama. El rubio se posó encima de Heavy, con sus dos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. El pelirrojo, sintiéndose tan caliente como nunca antes, se estiró hasta tener entre sus manos el rostro de Dee, mismo que atrajo hasta tenerlo tan cerca que fue imposible no besarse con intensidad nuevamente.

Gimió dentro del beso, y continuó disfrutando de las manos del rubio en su pecho, donde aún por encima de la ropa, pellizcaba su erectos pezones, sacando gemiditos de lo más profundo de su garganta. Pronto esos delgados dedos fueron reemplazados por la lengua y dientes del mayor, que apartaron su ropa y dejaron su piel al descubierto.

Heavy mantuvo la cabeza hacia atrás, con sus cabellos esparcidas por toda la almohada y la espalda curvada, manteniendo su pecho en alto para dar más acceso. Sus tetillas estaban tan sensible y estimuladas a ese punto, que el simple roce de los dientes de Dee contra ellas enviaba vibraciones a todo su cuerpo.

—Hace mucho que no pasó por aquí...—murmuró con coqueta voz el rubio. Luego de un largo camino de besos por todo el pecho del menor había llegado hasta su visible erección. Su mano se posó en ella y bastó un movimiento suave para tener a Heavy con el rostro arrugado en una mueca de placer. 

Dee adoraba eso, las expresiones que era capaz de crear. Mismas que SÓLO ÉL podía ver.

—Hay algo que me gustaría probar antes...—Heavy le miró aún desde abajo, con una de sus cejas arqueadas.

Poniendo distancia, Dee se acomodó con la espaldas pegada a la pared, aún encima de la blanda cama, y sin borrar la coqueta sonrisa de su rostro, palmeó sus muslos con sus azulados ojos clavados en Heavy. 

El pelirrojo se avergonzó, pues sabía lo que aquello significaba. Pero para no hacerla más larga -además de que estaban realmente necesitado del tacto de Dee-, se movió rápido hasta donde se encontraba su hermano. Primero fue una pierna y luego la otra. Sus muslos abrazaban fuertemente las caderas ajenas, creando un roce por demás delicioso aún por encima de la tela.

El hecho de que Dee no vistiera más que sus ajustados calzoncillos ahora volvía más intenso todo. 

El movimiento de sus caderas fue en aumento, y los jadeos ya salían de sus labios, escapándose sin darse cuenta. Su polla palpitaba y debajo suyo podía sentir que el rubio estaba exactamente igual. Podía sentir su dureza debajo, rozando entre sus nalgas cubiertas por la tela de los jeans. Las manos de Dee, grandes y fuertes, le tomaron por la cintura con rudeza. 

El tacto bajó poco a poco hasta sentirlo dentro de sus pantalones. Era helado. 

Sintió las extremidades colarse dentro, y luego de un rato su trasero estaba más a la vista. De un tirón le habían desnudado la retaguardia, y lejos de sentirse avergonzado, la calentura le nubló la cabeza y pronto se vio a él mismo ser quien movía las caderas encima de Dee.

Su hermano estaba completamente complacido, y podía saberlo con mirar su rostro. Los suaves labios siendo mordidos y sus pintados párpados apretados. 

Beso con hambre al hombre frente suyo, colgándose por el cuello y arrancando la camisa que todavía cubría la piel de su pecho. Con ella fuera, tomó distancia y comenzó a sacarse lo poco que le quedaba de ropa.

—¿Desesperado?

—Desde hace rato que sólo pienso con la polla —admitió sin vergüenza. 

Con la ropa fuera y sus cuerpos desnudos, disfrutaron del contacto piel contra piel. Se tocaron donde sabían al otro le gustaba y devoraron sus labios largos minutos más, pero en algún momento eso no fue suficiente. 

Dee se estiró un poco hacia el buró a lado de su cama, donde guardaba todo lo necesario para lo que seguía.

—¿Compraste condones?

—Siempre estoy preparado...—murmuró. obtuvo una risa de Heavy como respuesta. 

—Pásame el lubricante, voy a...

—Ah-ah —negó enseguida. La mano que había estirado el pelirrojo para tomar el pequeño pote fue tomada por Dee, donde plantó un suave beso y llenó de suaves picos hasta llegar a su rostro—. Déjame hacerte disfrutar.

—Siempre lo haces...—susurró. aquel acto anterior había revuelto algo dentro suyo. El corazón nuevamente le había temblando como el de una colegiala enamorada. 

—Pues lo haré mejor hoy. Recuéstate.

Sin objeción alguna, el ruso menor se recostó a lo largo de la cama, boca abajo y tal vez alzando sus caderas un poco más de la cuenta. Un golpe en su nalga derecha logró activar todos los sentidos que aún permanecían bien dormidos.

—¡Oye!

—Relájate...—le susurró Dee al oído. Y lo hizo.

Sintió las suaves manos pasearse por sus muslos, yendo de arriba abajo mientras que la boca del rubio, caliente y húmeda, repartía besos por su espalda y omoplatos. Su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho 

Pleno.

Complacido.

Y lo estuvo aún más cuando esos mismo dedos que antes delineaban sus piernas fueron hasta su trasero. Fue húmedo, como siempre, y aunque empezó suave, la intromisión creó la ya acostumbrada incomodidad del inicio.

Afortunadamente hace mucho se había acostumbrado y no fue difícil para Dee tener dos dedos dentro de él pronto. 

El rubio gemiría sólo por sentir con sus dedos lo apretado que era Heavy. Su lindo trasero, sonrojado y moreno, junto a su rosada entrada, que apretaba alrededor suyo y le lograba excitar con sólo observar. 

—A-Apúrate... Dee... Mmh...

—Ya casi, aguanta un poco 

Pero no era suficiente. Las caderas de Heavy se movían desesperadas, y su cabeza hundida en la almohada le permitir cubrir todos los gemidos que salían de sus labios, sin embargo, en algún momento dejó de ser útil esa barrera, pues se colaban los jadeitos que salían del interior de su garganta.

—Dee...

—Ya casi...

—Por un demonio, Dee. ¡Métela ya, mm! 

El mayor se movió tan rápido como pudo. Sacó sus dedos, que crearon un delicioso ruido y en segundo ya tenía un preservativo puesto. Heavy se alzó en sus rodillas y codos, dando a Dee la clara señal de querer hacer ya. El rubio gimió con sólo observar el panorama, y no tardó ni dos segundos más en acomodarse y entrar de una vez.

Su polla se sintió apretada, caliente. Estrechada, y cuando Heavy le pidió a gritos que se moviera, fue imposible para él no hacer caso. 

Sus caderas fueron en un vaivén lento que se volvía cada vez más intenso. Su cuerpo vibraba y el sudor invadía sus cuerpos con cada movimiento.

El pequeño Heavy era, por su parte, todo un desastre de gemidos que se hacían más y más alocados. Su garganta dolía, pero era imposible callarse ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sonrió durante el acto, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando fue Dee quién le tomó por los brazos y jaló de ellos, haciendo la penetración más profunda y deliciosa.

—Mm... Estás muy adentro...—gimió alto. Sus caderas intentaban seguir el ritmo del otro, pero era imposible. Su cuerpo empezaba a cansarse. 

—¿Te gusta, bebé?

—joder... ¡Sí... ah!... Más fuerte, Dee... Más fuerte...

El mayor hizo caso a todo lo que se decía. Y con más razón debía hacerlo, pues estaba cerca. Y Heavy no parecía mejor tampoco.

Salió un momento, pues quería cambiar la posición, pero el agarre en su brazo lo detuvo. Heavy le miraba de reojo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y completamente sonrojado. 

Siento todo un puto y sensual desastre. 

—No salgas, por favor... C-continua...

—Lo haré, solo quería cambiar de posición...

El menor pareció entenderlo rápido, así que como pudo -pues el cuerpo le temblaban como gelatina y la fuerza en sus brazos era casi nula- se giró y colocó boca arriba. 

Tomó sus piernas con cada brazo, debajo de las rodillas, y sintiéndose seguro como siempre, abrió una a una hasta verse nuevamente dispuesto frente a Dee. 

Su ano palpitaba con ganas de más, y el pecho le subía y bajaba por la falta de aire.

Su polla estaba mojada, realmente hinchada y roja de la punta.

El rostro sonrojado y su pelirrojo cabello era un desastre. Los labios hinchados y las marcas en su cuerpo serían las únicas pistas de sus actos al día siguiente, y aunque estaba cubierto de sudor y su piel brillaba, Dee sólo podía ver lo perfecto que se veía en ese momento. 

Su polla palpitó con ansias y no tardó en acercarse al delicado cuerpo en la cama. Colocó una mano en cada rodilla y se enfiló para entrar nuevamente. Heavy le miraba desde abajo, con sus caderas girando en despertados movimientos por buscar tenerlo nuevamente dentro.

Dee gimió cuando entró y Heavy podría decirse que casi tenía su primer orgasmo.

El ritmo se tornó brusco apenas un segundo después, y la cama rechinaba por los fuertes embiste que recibía Heavy desde arriba. Su próstata era rozada de violenta manera desde ese ángulo y cuando Dee comenzó a morder sus tetillas, el éxtasis en su cuerpo era mejor que el de cualquier droga. 

—Sí, más... Justo ahí, Dee... ¡Mmng! Tu verga se siente tan bien ah...

—M-me voy a correr...

—¡Hazlo! Ah... L-llega conmigo...

—Ugh... B-bebé...

—D-Dee...

El sonido de sus pieles chocando era el principal foco de atención. Heavy buscó la mano de Dee, bastando un roce para que este mismo estrechara la suya. 

Sus labios se buscaron de igual forma, y el beso que compartieron fue caliente, mojado y hasta el momento, el mejor que habían tenido. No hubo tiempo de separarse, y fue con sus labios pegados que llegaron al esperado clímax. Heavy gimió con su boca cerca de la de Dee, quién de igual forma gruñó roncamente, con su vientre contrayéndose y la cabeza ida luego de tan increíble sensación.

Sus caderas se movieron un poco más, invadiendo la sensible entrada que, para ese momento, estaba realmente dilatada y mojada. 

Heavy jadeó. Estaba tan sensible ahí, que sentirse de pronto invadido era demasiado rico. 

Luego de un rato, finalmente se separaron. Dee cayó a un lado, rendido. Su pecho subiendo y bajando en una errática respiración. 

Miró a su lado y se encontró con Heavy dormitando. Giró la vista al lado contrario, y se mostró asombrado cuando vio la hora. 

¿Realmente habían estado tanto tiempo follando? 

Su lado responsable y limpio le rogaba por un baño... pero con el cuerpo así de cansado, se permitió dormir así sólo por esa ocasión.   
Sus brazos atrajeron el cuerpo de Heavy hasta el suyo, y cuando menos lo esperó, Morfeo vino a él. 

* * *

—Mnh... Dee, no podemos, pueden llegar y...—su boca paró de hacer sonido alguno cuando Dee la tomó sin reparos.

Sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas de Heavy, mismas que él impulso para retomar el ritmo perdido. 

La mesa de la cocina rechinaba con fuerza, y no era para menos, con el menor encima de ella, con los pantalones colgando de una pierna y el rubio en medio, follándolo sin descanso.

El orgasmo llegó, y luego de limpiar todo, comieron como si nada.

* * *

Heavy intentaba aguantar, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero con Dee succionando su polla de esa forma era imposible hacer videollamada con su equipo y arreglarse para el trabajo en grupo.

Era la cuarta vez que alguno de sus compañeros preguntaba si se encontraba bien, y también era la cuarta vez que se sentía mal por tener que mentir con que tenía fiebre, su calefacción no funcionaba en casa y por eso temblaba así.

Aunque la verdad es que tenía a su hermano succionando su polla como si no hubiera un mañana fuera de la vista de la cámara de su laptop.

* * *

Aunque no era vengativo para nada, era cierto que tampoco le gustaba dejar cosas pendientes, por lo mismo, y luego de escuchar una llamada de Dee una hora antes, corrió a tomar un baño y vestirse con un corto short y la camisa que le había regalado el mayor en navidad, la cual le quedaba un poco floja si no la fajaba debajo de sus jeans. 

Sabiendo ya de antemano que Dee estaría en la sala, secó su cabello y cuando estuvo listo, corrió allá. Antes de aparecer en esta, bajando la escalera, reguló su respiración y retomó un paso más tranquilo hasta donde estaba Dee.

No hizo demasiado drama, así que de una se plantó enfrente suyo. La confusión la tenía grabada en el rostro, pero toda ella se fue cuando Heavy se trepó en sus piernas con total libertad. 

Por supuesto que Dee no diría nada, Heavy lo conocía bien.

Podía ser todo lo bien portado que quisiera y tener un reputación innata, pero el pelirrojo sabía lo caliente que podía llegar a ser también. 

Por lo mismo, no le sorprendió sentir sus manos en sus casi desnudas piernas apenas lo tuvo encima.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Bebé quiere un poco de amor?

Heavy simplemente asintió con el rostro rojo, fingiendo inocencia. 

El beso que recibió fue de todo menos amable, y las manos de Dee ya estaban amasando su culo sin delicadeza. 

No podía negarlo, a él también le gustaba, y mucho.

Pero debía mantener su plan por encima de todo.

Sin embargo... tampoco estaba mal dejarse llevar un poco.

El menor se agarró al cuello del otro, y la atrajo hasta tener pecho con pecho, estando bien unidos e incluso sintiendo el palpitar ajeno. 

Heavy gimió agudamente en cuanto la traviesa mano de Dee se coló dentro de sus apretados shorts. Una risilla salió de él.

—¿No tienes ropa interior, lindura? —ronroneó. Heavy se encogió de hombros.

Bajó un poco las caderas y se rozó maliciosamente en el regazo de su hermano.

—¿Podemos seguir...?

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, pues Dee ya pellizcaba nuevamente su culo y rozaba su caliente erección entre sus nalgas. El pelirrojo gimió en su oido, aferrándose a sus hombros y moviendo de igual forma sus caderas.

El caliente roce hacia a su entrada apretarse. Quería tenerlo dentro.

—Joder, Heavy, estás volviéndome loco b...- 

El timbre sonó. 

Y Heavy ya no estaba.

Se había esfumado.

Pero, ¿Qué no se había esfumado? Pues la obvia erección de Dee.

El timbre sonó otra vez, y esta ocasión acompañado de la molesta voz de...

—¿Dee? ¿Estás?

—¡Verónica! E-espera un momento, salgo en dos... ¡Tres segundos!

—¿Ah? ¿Puedo entrar? La puerta está abierta...

Dee sintió el verdadero terror.

—¡No! Espera, yo voy. Sólo espera un momento, estoy... ¡Quiero entrar al baño! 

El silencio del otro lado de puerta lo dijo todo. 

—O-ok. Te estaré esperando aquí afuera entonces —avisó la chica. La incomodidad en cada palabra. 

Dee quería morir.

Corrió al baño de la planta baja, pero incluso desde ahí pudo ver a Heavy asomándose desde arriba por las escaleras y reír burlonamente en su cara. 

—Pequeño cabrón...—susurró, antes de entrar en el baño y arreglar su pequeño problema lo más pronto posible. 

Antes de todo, recibió desde la lejanía un pequeño beso del pelirrojo, con su aún burlona sonrisa. 

—Yo también te amo, bebé.

* * *

Para cuándo el fin de semana terminó, Glam y Victoria habían llegado. Ambos con tres o cuatro kilos más debido a la harta comida que les había preparado toda esa semana la mamá de la ruda mujer.

Al ver que las cosas entre sus hijos estaban nuevamente bien, Glam ni se molestó en preguntar. Eso, y que necesitaba hacer un clase de yoga para sacar todo el estrés que había acumulado en casa de sus suegros.

Victoria no hizo gran cosa, sólo guardó los muchos tupper que habían traído llenos de comida, suficiente para alimentar un equipo de fútbol entero... cinco veces. 

Todo volvía a estar bien. 

A Heavy sólo le dolían las caderas un poco más de lo normal, pero bueno, por escuchar la bella voz de Dee deleitar sus oídos una vez más, aceptaba eso y más.


	10. Herida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Luego de clases, un delicioso té, bien helado y con mucho hielo pareció la mejor idea para Dee. El estrés solo se incrementaba. Sabía que la universidad no era fácil, mucho menos la carrera que había elegido, pero había momentos en que, de verdad, quería tirar la toalla por simplemente veinte minutos y no saber nada del mundo entero.

Mordió entre sus dientes las pajilla, arrepintiéndose al momento, ya que la boca le tembló cuando apretó el objeto reutilizable. 

Sobó su mandíbula y miró mal al vaso, como si de pronto un pedazo de plástico fuera la causa de todos sus problemas en el mundo.

Lo que fuera que pensaba hacer, se fue a la mierda cuando el portazo en la entrada se escuchó por toda la casa. 

No hubo voces de sus padres, por lo que sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de Heavy, apagó el televisor y subió con emoción las escaleras. 

Sólo rogaba internamente porque al menor no le hubiera ocurrido nada y haya cerrado así porque tenía prisa para cagar. Desafortunadamente... no fue ni esa ni alguna de las otras opciones que su cerebro otorgó. 

Con la puerta entreabierta -como de costumbre-, Dee asomó la cabeza por la pequeña rendija. Se mantuvo ahí, mirando a Heavy, que con semblante bajo observaba la pantalla de su teléfono con desagrado. 

La entrada del rubio le hizo guardar el aparato con rapidez y sonreír de esa boba manera que a el le enloquecía. En algún otro momento, Dee le habría tomado por las mejillas y besado intensamente hasta no saber más sus nombres, pero... en ese momento Heavy necesitaba de él.

Era demasiado transparente. Tanto, que ni siquiera se había molestado por disimular sus rojos e hinchados ojos. 

Desde el marco de la puerta, Dee se mantuvo alerta. No quería incomodar a su hermano y que se fuera sin decirle nada. Sabía lo bueno que era Heavy cuando de escapar de trataba. 

—¿Sucedió algo en el colegio? 

—Supongo que lo mismo de siempre.

—Lo mismo de siempre...—repitió—, ¿Qué es "lo mismo de siempre"?

Heavy se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Hacía y deshacía muecas con sus labios, y evitaba cruzar miradas. Luego de un rato, suspiró, como resignado a soltar todo de una vez, cosa que Dee esperaba pacientemente desde la puerta.

—Ryan... Ryan hizo comentarios homófobos en clase. Al principio no me importaba, pero... recientemente está esparciendo un estúpido chisme de mi. Dice que violo niños y ligo con hombres ricos para sacar dinero.

Dee quiso reír, porque eso era un chiste si conocías bien a Heavy, el bueno de Heavy, quien era demasiado amable para ese estúpido y desagradecido mundo. El chico ayudaba más de lo que a veces debía, y si a la vecina de enfrente ya no le era un problema su espalda, era por el mismo Heavy, que la visitaba cada semana para masajeársela a cambio de nada. 

Sí, al pelirrojo le gustaban los niños y era bueno con ellos -a diferencia de Dee, que con sólo verlo lloraban mares y no se detenían-, además de los perros, las plantas, las aves, los ancianos, un árbol... en fin, todos amaban a Heavy, pero tal parecía ser que desde su cambio de escuela, en esta nueva no era muy bien recibido y un pecoso niño le molestaba.

Heavy tuvo los huevos para salir del clóset. 

Fue en una cena familiar, por lo que su familia fue la primera en enterarse. Victoria tardó en formular su respuesta, y Glam, bueno, fue sólo sensato y pidió a Heavy que se anduviera con cuidado. Después de todo, en el país donde habitaban, la homofobia no era un chiste. Era una cruel realidad. 

Y aquí el claro ejemplo.

Dee no sabía mucho del tema, porque Heavy lo había estado evitando de una manera casi admirable, logrando incluso distraerlo sin que el rubio se diese cuenta, pero ahora en definitiva eso se estaba pasando de la raya. 

—¿Qué más hace?

—Memes horribles editados en paint. Coloca cualquier mierda y siempre lleva una referencia mía o mi cara mal recortada. Ah...—suspiró—, no me importaba al principio, pero recientemente chicos de otros grupos han estado provocándome pequeños accidentes. Me tiran la comida, dejan cosas en mi casillero, me insultan cuando paso, hacen un escándalo... uno de ellos se sentó enfrente. Tenía que darle un hoja a llenar, ¿y sabes qué hizo cuando lo toqué? ¡Fue una total _Drama Queen_! No paraba de gritar "Ah, me tocó. Me tocó." Por supuesto que la profesora no sabe nada y sólo le ordenó salir. No me importan esos chicos, pero hoy... a uno de esos chicos le gusta Anya, y luego de tirarme al piso, ella me ayudó a pararme, y uno de ellos...—los verdes ojos de Heavy lagrimeaban sin su consentimiento, dejando caer poco a poco gruesas lágrimas—. Me levanté rápido y le di en su madre a uno. No quise hacer un escándalo porque sé que mamá irá a casa de esos perdedores y eso solo provocará la expulsión inmediata.

—¿Qué pasó con el tipo que golpeaste? 

El ruso menor rió bajito.

—Ese maldito se fue llorando ni bien vio que me acerqué. No tienen las pelotas para darme frente, son cobardes. Ahora están haciéndole burla por "dejarse golpear por un marica" 

Dee quiso decir algo, pero no era lo mas sensato, además, ¿Qué podía hacer él en esos casos? Aunque era verdad que ganas de decirle a Heavy "te lo dije" no le faltaban. Pero, al igual que antes, eso tampoco era algo necesario por decir. No era adecuado.

El joven rubio miró a la ventana, y luego a Heavy de nuevo. El chico tenía el semblante bajó -cosa extraña en él- y cuando sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, la puerta se abrió de golpe. 

Victoria se asomó por ella, con toda su asombrosa musculatura y una cara -que mostraba enojo- completamente roja, además de los dientes chirriando. 

Entró en la habitación, y bastó una gesto con la boca para que Dee, con ambas manos en el aire -como mostrando la paz- saliera de ahí para darles su espacio. 

Tan solo cerrar la puerta, escuchó un claro "debemos hablar" que obvio iba dirigido a su hermano. 

Dee salió de la casa con dirección a la tienda -pidiendo el auto de Glam para no ir a pie- y manejó lo más cercano a una tienda de autoservicio. Heavy necesitaría mucho helado cuando llegara a casa. 

* * *

Al día siguiente, y luego de pasar la noche en casa de un amigo -realmente no un amigo, pero era alguien que le debía un favor-, volvió a su hogar con el helado y las ruidosas llaves columpiándose en su mano. Luego de dejar bien estacionado el auto de su papá -y haberlo llevado a un autolavado porque a Glam no le gustaba que le regresaran sus cosas sucias, aún cuando Dee era incluso más limpio que el- entró en casa y fue a la cocina por unas cucharas. 

En su búsqueda, la puerta del patio se abrió y el delgado cuerpo de Glam entró por ella. Sus grandes y curiosos ojos azules miraron a su hijo con un enorme bote de helado y dos cucharas soperas.

—Heavy no está, por si es que el helado es para él. 

—¿Salió? ¿a dónde? 

Glam se desató el cabello -lo había amarrado para hacer limpieza en el patio trasero- y luego miró a su hijo nuevamente.

-Fue a la escuela con Vicky -dijo, y los ojos de Dee se abrieron grandes-. Una chica vino ayer y... le dijo todo lo que Ryan le hacía a Heavy. No sé tampoco quién es Ryan, por si preguntas, pero no pude evitar grabarlo en mi cabeza luego de escuchar a tu madre decir que ella misma escribiría su nombre en una lápida cuando acabara con el.

Dicho esto, salió de la cocina encogiéndose de hombros. A Dee le sorprendía lo tranquilo que podía estar su padre luego de escuchar salir eso de los labios de su esposa. 

Mientras pensaba en ello, guardó el helado nuevamente y tomó las llaves que antes había dejado en el colgador. 

—Tomaré el auto de nuevo.

—No olvides lavarlo —le recordó Glam, y el rubio rogó porque su mamá manejara de regreso para no tener que pagar cinco dólares por otro innecesario lavado. 

Aceleró tanto como pudo -aprovechándose de que el camino era mayormente carretera-. Anduvo por al menos veinte minutos antes de llegar, y cuando dejó el auto en el estacionamiento, rogaba en su mente porque la escuela no estuviera en llamas, o con muertos por todas partes o, mínimo, la encontrara entera. 

Su pecho dejó de sentir cierta presión cuando, a lo mejor, visualizó la institución intacta y... a su madre y a Heavy yendo en su dirección. Bueno, no exactamente, pero iban de camino al estacionamiento. 

—¿Dee? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja, y Dee no supo qué decir por la sorpresa de no haberse encontrado a su madre rodeada de policías y encadenada a un poste.

—Dime por favor que no viniste a hacer que el directo de la escuela se comiera su corbata. 

La mujer lo miró rara, y luego rió al imaginar lo gracioso que hubiera sido eso. El viejo con calvicie adelantada no se vería nada mal comiéndose esa cosa que le colgaba del cuello. ¿Era un moño? Sin embargo, antes de poder hablar y explicar todo, Heavy se adelantó. 

—Mamá vino a reportar a los chicos que me hacían esas cosas. Yo también pensé que haría un desastre... ¡Sin ofender, mamá! —se adelantó en aclarar antes de continuar, pero victoria no mostró expresión alguna. Seguía muy entretenida con el chiste del director—. Y pues...

—Ay, si no voy a contar yo nada entonces me voy. Los veo en la casa —dijo, y con grandes pasos fue alejándose de sus hijos, pero la mano de Dee la detuvo. 

—Hablando de eso. Sí, vamos a volver más tarde, pero... ¿puedes llevarte tu el auto?

—¿Quieres llevarte a mi nena? —preguntó, refiriéndose claramente a su moto—. Está bien, pero no quiero que Heavy la maneje. No ha pasado su examen de conducir y no quiero que me la quiten por su culpa. 

Heavy iba a argumentar, pero se calló enseguida. No que no pudiera ganar, pero su madre era muy testaruda. 

El rubio por su parte asintió mostrando una sonrisa en los labios, y cuando la pelirroja se fue -a regañadientes porque ella quería su moto-, Dee le tomó disimuladamente la mano al menor y se acercó a su oído para hablarle. 

—Vamos a un lugar más privado para comer y ahí me cuentas todo, ¿sí? 

El pelirrojo no puso objeción, y rápidamente ambos fueron a la moto en el estacionamiento. Justo ahí, se dieron cuenta de que su madre había ocupado un espacio para discapacitados que claramente no necesitaba.

—No hacía falta que hiciera algo. La hubieron multado ya si un policía hubiera estado cerca —dijo Heavy, notándose molesto por la poca confianza de su madre en prestarle su vehículo.

Dee solo se rió y luego subió en la moto. Los brazos de Heavy le rodearon por detrás luego de un rato y enseguida arrancó, conduciendo en dirección a un bonito lugar fuera de la ciudad que, sabía, por esas horas estaba casi desierto. 

Cuando llegaron, el pelirrojo fue el primero en bajar y mirar el sitio. Ahí, aún afuera, espero a que Dee asegurara la moto en el estacionamiento delante del establecimiento. 

—¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? -preguntó el menor, caminando detrás de Dee.

—Vengo aquí para estudiar cuando en la casa hay demasiado ruido. En este horario está más tranquilo —dijo, simple. Heavy solo asintió y una campana sonó cuando el rubio abrió la puerta del lugar. 

Se fueron a una mesa bien al fondo -suponía el pelirrojo, en dónde siempre se ponía Dee- y se sentaron uno enfrente al otro. 

—¿Y no te dicen nada por permanecer aquí? ¿Ocupando un sitio solo porque sí?

—Supongo que le agrado a la mesera.

Y como si la hubiese invocado, una tierna pelirroja -con un muy mal delineado- se acercó a su mesa. Una brillante sonrisa -que a Heavy no le dió confianza- se asomó por su pecosa cara y con libreta en mano, dirigió su completa mirada a Dee. Parecía que para ella Heavy ni existía. 

—Hey, Dee. 

—Hola, Tux. Es el Heavy, viene conmigo hoy.

—Ah, hola...—murmuró la chica, dándole solo un segundo de su atención antes de volver con Dee—, ¿Y que van a ordenar, chicos?

—Quiero un filete y arroz, nada más. 

-File... te... y... a... rroz...—susurró la chica mientras iba escribiendo—. ¡Muy bien! Y... ¿Tu?

—Agua y el postre del día, por favor.

Dicho eso, la pelirroja desapareció de su vista durante un largo rato, momento en que comenzaron a hablar. 

—Bueno, más que agradarle creo que le gustas...—dijo Heavy intentando no sonar tan mal, pero era obvio que no estaría muy feliz cuando Dee decía que frecuentaba mucho un lugar y había una linda chica que claramente iba a por él. 

—¿Eso importa? Mientras me siga dejando estar aquí y no me insinúe nada, todo está bien. Además...—habló más bajo—. Hay alguien que me gusta ya y, créeme, no cambiaría por nada ese lindo trasero...-dijo, y su mano se deslizó debajo de la mesa para dar una sutil caricia en uno de los muslos de Heavy. 

El pelirrojo arrojó una patada en el aire, y Dee se rió mientras el otro intentaba patearlo de nuevo. La risa pronto se le contagió a Heavy, y ambos estaban rozando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa a costa de los demás.

—Hmp.

O al menos, hasta ahora.

La pelirroja quitó su mala cara -esa que solo parecía haber visto Heavy- y entregó a ambos sus pedidos. La sonrisa con la que se despidió de Dee como que de repente le quitó el hambre a Heavy. 

—Entonces, ¿Qué paso en tu escuela? 

—Fue muy sencillo, la verdad. Mamá habló con el director y llamaron a los culpables junto con sus padres. Tal parece que Ryan vivía en Estados Unidos con sus papás antes de que se divorciaran y su mamá lo trajera de regreso a Rusia. Su papá le pidió el divorcio a su mamá por un hombre, e imagino que desde ese momento agarró represalias contra todo homosexual que se posó en su camino —tomó agua antes de continuar—. Pensé que se iba a armar todo un problema porque, bueno... aquí los gays no son muy bien vistos, pero sorprendentemente su mamá, la que llegó diez minutos tarde, por cierto, le obligó a pedir disculpas tanto a mi como a Vicky, y luego dijo que lo cambiaría de colegio para que no me siguiera molestando. Obvio esto... hizo que mamá no se pusiera molesta. Supongo que ayudó mucho que la señora fuera _Open Mind_ y todo eso.

—¿Entonces Vicky ni siquiera participó? 

—No hizo ruido alguno. Ni siquiera tuvo que hablar y lo más violento que hizo fue estrechar la mano de Ryan. Juro que escuché que algo crujió...

Dee, por un lado, no podía creer que eso que Heavy le dijera fuera cierto, pero por otro... estaba aliviado de que el pelirrojo no tuviera que cambiarse otra vez de escuela por culpa de sus compañeros.

Mientras Heavy comía lo último de su pequeño postre, Dee escabulló nuevamente una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y la rozó en el muslo del pelirrojo, mismo que reaccionó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada repentinamente perdida. 

—Creo que es tiempo de celebrar. ¿Te parece irnos y quedarnos en...?

No tuvo que acabar la oración, enseguida Heavy se levantó y fue directo a la salida para subir a la moto, todo esto cuidando de no mostrar su tierno rostro sonrojado. 

Dee se levantó un poco después, con el dinero en mano y acercándose a la caja para pagar. Ahí, Tux lo esperaba con una coqueta sonrisa y la cara rosada. Su mano se estiró para tomar el dinero, y junto a este, le llamó la atención que viniera un pequeño papel. Levantó la vista y su juvenil corazón gritó de gusto cuando, antes de salir, Dee le sonrió y guiñó un ojo, travieso. 

La chica casi grita emocionada, pero toda esa emoción se fue porque, mientras estaba en sus delirios y abría el papelito con sus delicados dedos, cuando sus ojos leyeron y releyeron lo que la nota decía, su sonrisa decayó y la mirada se le fue a la moto que pasaba delante del establecimiento, enfocándose en el pequeño pelirrojo que se aferraba, desde atrás, al delgado y fuerte cuerpo de Dee. 


	11. El único para mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Indescifrablemente perfecto. 

Su vista era imposible de quitar de aquellos rojos cabellos, el pecoso rostro y los brillantes ojos, como una gema. Dee observaba fijamente y sin disimulo al pequeño pelirrojo, que descansaba en sus piernas con unos audífonos impidiendo su audición del mundo exterior, tanto así, que era ajeno a los ojos que le devoraban.

Dee suspiró, con sus mejillas rojas y el pecho acelerado. Sus delineados se desviaron hacia una pared de la habitación, como si observarla fijamente fuera a darle respuesta a sus dudas. 

La música se filtraba un poco por los parlantes, y agradecía a cualquier entidad superior que fuera así, porque no podría con Heavy dando giros a su alrededor y haciendo mil preguntas de porqué, durante casi media hora, le estuvo observando fijamente. 

El rubio posó la palma de su mano debajo de su barbilla, ayudándole como soporte, y luego volvió a su análisis, pero... ¿Qué más por analizar había? Era demasiado obvio hasta para el más tonto. Y por supuesto que el no era uno. 

La respuesta estaba enfrente de el, clara como el agua y como los ojos de Heavy. 

Dee no lo pensó más, y agachando un poco la cabeza, dejó un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos del menor, que de pronto había dejado de mover una de sus piernas al ritmo de la música y paró de imitar que tocaba una guitarra imaginaria. 

Cuando Heavy miró a Dee mover los labios, se quitó los auriculares con prisa y se levantó de sus piernas. Giró únicamente su cintura para ver detrás suyo a Dee, con esa mueca de tranquilidad y hastío en su rostro, pero incluso para uno persona como él, era imposible cubrir el bochorno en su rostro. Y claro que Heavy lo conocía.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó el pelirrojo luego de una lucha por ver quién alejaba primero la mirada. Lucha que parecía haber durado una eternidad. 

El rubio por su parte, únicamente se impulsó un poco y bajó de la cama, dejando a Heavy sin respuesta y con preguntas rondando en su cabeza.

—Que tengo hambre. Iré a ver si puedo llamar al Delivery —dijo, aún nervioso. 

Sus largas piernas lo llevaron hasta el primer piso, cada paso escuchado por el menor, quién, una vez vio cómo el rubio se había ido, dejó que su rostro se llenará de tiernos colores rojizos y una enorme sonrisa le adornara la cara de oreja a oreja. 

Volvió a echarse en la cama, y volvió a tocar aquella guitarra imaginaria con más emoción que antes. Y por supuesto, ahora la canción dando vueltas en su cabeza tenía más magnitud dentro de su joven y amable corazón. 

Dee debía haber estado algo distraído, porque si algo se le daba muy bien a Heavy era leer los labios. Sobre todo lo de Dee, en los suyos podía proclamarse un experto. 

"Te amo" es lo que había dicho, y cuando Heavy lo miró no podía creerlo. Mucho menos su corazón. 

La cara del pelirrojo no dejó caer la sonrisa en todo el día y Dee, mientras tanto, ignoraba a qué se debía aquello. 

O bueno, al menos eso intentaba.


	12. Nuevas experiencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Heavy estaba cansado. Era cuarentena y estaba encerrado en casa con Dee hasta nuevo aviso. 

Las clases del rubio se habían cancelado en la universidad -únicamente debía hacer trabajos online- y la disquera donde el pelirrojo pertenecía había postergado la salida de su primero videoclip. Una mierda. 

En ocasiones, tocaba la guitarra, pintaba sus uñas, incluso se trenzaba el cabello o dejaba que Dee le pusieran mil cosas en el rostro para mantenerlo "joven y bello", todo culpa del encierro al que estaban sometidos. Lo único bueno de todo eso era que podía comer cuanto quisiera gracias a su buen metabolismo, incluso Dee se daba ese gusto, aunque luego daba un gran discurso de la mala calidad de esas botanas y sus edulcorantes malévolos. 

Las cosas básicas que podría hacer las había hecho, y tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no vivieran más con sus padres, pues de ser así, podría jugar mil juegos con Glam. Glam era asombroso para cualquier cosa. Pero bueno, tampoco irían al otro lado de la ciudad para visitar -de nuevo- a sus viejos y que Vicky los corriera porque "venían a infectar la casa con sus gérmenes". Glam la apoyó en eso, así que no tuvieron de otra más que quedarse un rato, y ese rato, mantenerse bien alejados de ellos. Incluso Chess seguía las medidas de Glam y Victoria como le pedía. El hombre se había mudado con ellos dos años después de la mudanza de los hermanos. 

Dee y Heavy a veces veían un poco cariñoso a su padre con Chess, pero intentaban ignorarlo. Y claro que Heavy no contaría la vez que los había visto besarse en la entrada de la casa, cuando solo tenía catorce, y fue a buscar leche a la cocina. 

—Ah...—suspiró, sin alejar la vista del televisor. 

Los videojuegos de la consola y su laptop los había terminado, incluso los dos o tres libros que tenía en su empolvada repisa, y aunque buscará tener un poco de buena acción con Dee -cosa a la que se habían dedicado fervientemente durante la primera semana de la cuarentena-, el rubio no lo quería cerca mientras estuviera haciendo deberes de la universidad, cosa que era... casi todo el tiempo.

Estaba cansado. Harto. Sin ánimos, y toda su juventud parecía acabar tan rápido como el valor del petróleo mexicano.

Se sentía como una estúpida fruta siendo exprimida, y ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía todo el jugo. 

—¿Sigues en esa posición? Te estarás quejando por tu espalda más tarde...

—Soy un anciano, Dee. Los ancianos se quejan de esas cosas. Y de sus rodillas. También de que ya no se les pa...

—Okey, suficiente información —le cortó su novio. Dee camino hasta tomar el control a un lado de donde estaba Heavy recostado y apagó el televisor. Al pelirrojo no pudo importarle menos, viendo su reflejo en la negra pantalla aún aburrido—. Voy a hacer pizza. ¿Quieres?

—Uuuh, ¿puedo ayudar? —preguntó emocionado. Si algo que no había hecho era cocinar, aunque en su chat -chica- le había enviado mil imágenes de su cheescake hecho en cada muchas veces. 

—Solo si prometes no quemar la casa —bromeó Dee, pero luego su cara se puso seria—. ¿Sabes qué...? Mejor tú solo observa. Yo haré el resto.

—Oww, ¿Qué pasa? ¿no confías en mí?

—Obvio.

Heavy se cruzó de brazos y miró a un punto en la pared con un puchero asomándose en sus labios. Dee intentó ignorarlo, de verdad que sí, pero era imposible cuando esos grandes ojos se parecían a los de un perrito al que le habían pisado su esponjosa cola. Suspiró, cansado. 

—Okey. Pero si haces algo mal vuelves aquí. 

Heavy asintió, feliz. 

La siguiente hora Dee de verdad se arrepentía de haber permitido que Heavy tocara su cocina -porque sí, era suya. El pelirrojo apenas entraba en ella para tomar jugo o algún vaso durante la comida-. Para ese momento, él ya tendría todo listo, pero parecía que había elegido al peor ayudante del mundo. Heavy no veía las cosas ni porque las tuviera enfrente. Incluso tardó mil años en pasarle la sal a Dee, y cuando lo hizo, lo que le había dado era el azúcar. 

"Bueno, estará más dulce..." había sido su excusa, su pretexto. Con lo que no contó era que Dee lo echara en el fregadero y empezaran todo desde cero. 

Al final, una hora y media después, con la pizza en el horno y Dee algo molesto, salieron de la cocina. Heavy parecía bastante divertido con toda la situación.

—¿Qué más haremos por hoy? ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar?

—¡No!—se apresuró a responder Dee, con los ojos bien abiertos y sus brazos extendidos, como intentando detener en su lugar a Heavy en caso de que quisiera moverse—. No...—habló más tranquilo—. Mejor tu ve y toma un baño mientras yo limpio. Baja cuando estés listo y comemos una rebanada juntos.

—¡Vamos! Déjame a ayudarte... Intentó ser útil 

—Lo sé, bebé. Pero de verdad...—intentó sonar dulce y convincente. Aunque lo que no sabía es que era más que obvio a ojos de su novio. Heavy sabía que Dee no le hablaba con motes tan lindos a menos que quisiera comprarlo. Justo como ahora—. De verdad estoy bien. Ve y lávate tu, ¿sí? Yo subo después de ti.

—Bien, no había que ser tan obvio. ¡Pero después yo secaré el baño!

Dee asintió desde el inicio de las escaleras, con Heavy ya unos escalones arriba. 

El menor entró en el baño y tomó el baño más lento que pudo, luego se secó y colocó un simple pijama antes de volver a bajar con una toalla en la mano. Quería que Dee le ayudara a secar su cabello. 

—Te tomaste tu tiempo. ¿Y esa toalla?

El rubio lo miró desde el otro lado de cocina, con su playera negra llena de harina y salsa de tomate en una de sus mejillas. 

—Sécalo por mi —pidió, dejándole la toalla en la mano. Luego Heavy camino hasta uno de las sillas de su pequeño comedor. 

Dee lavó sus manos antes de acercarse y secar el rojizo cabello suavemente. Heavy no era muy cuidadoso con algunas cosas, pero sin duda su cabello era algo a lo que le tenía demasiado aprecio, no por nada él mismo había aprendido a cortarlo y decolorar sus puntas de vez en cuando. 

—¿Ya estás cansado? —susurró Dee cerca de su oído, con sus manos aún frotando uno de los mechones.

—Un poco. Todavía tengo algo de energía. 

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué se te ocurre que podríamos hacer? —la pregunta era una cosa, pero el tono en que era hecha, otra. Dee sonrió detrás de la oreja de Heavy, pensando un poco ya en lo que podrían hacer esa noche. Total, el día de mañana no tenía videoconferencia. 

—¿Y si pintamos la casa? 

—¿Qué? 

Heavy se volteó con rapidez, quitando su semiseca cabellera de las manos del rubio. 

—¡Sí! ¿No te emociona? Podríamos pedir la pinturas por internet y pintar toda la casa mañana. 

—¿Por qué razón pintaríamos toda la casa? Lo hicimos hace cuatro meses.

—Um... ¿Por la temporada?

Dee quiso reír, bueno, de hecho se rió.

—Bebé, no pintaremos la casa de nuevo. Además, si estás aburrido solo lee un libro o algo...

—¡Ya lo hice! —casi gritó—, he leído, intentado escribir nuevas canciones, practicado con la guitarra y el bajo, he terminado un curso de inglés, ya cosí cuatros calcetines a medias, aprendí como trenzarme en cabello... He hecho de todo, Dee.

—No lo hemos hecho hace mucho tiempo...—recordó Dee.

—También quiero, pero estás ocupado con la universidad y no quiero molestarte. 

—Mañana y el finde lo tengo libre. ¿Qué te parece si vemos algunas películas, pintamos la entrada del patio con la poca pintura que nos quedó mañana y luego tomamos un rico baño aromático?

—¿Y podemos usar una de esas pelotas que echas en el agua y se deshacen?

—Si eso quiere mi cachorro...—murmuró Dee, con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

La emoción en los ojos de Heavy crecía con cada palabra que escuchaba. Parecía un nene al que le adelantan la navidad.

—¡Sí quiero, sí quiero! 

—Entonces por ahora todo está hecho. Vayamos a dormir temprano y ya mañana vemos, ¿Bien?

—¡Sí! Gracias Dee...—susurró Heavy, aún con sus verdes ojos brillantes de alegría.

Dee rodó los ojos y subió las escaleras a paso tortuga, aunque se detuvo a medio camino para mirar sobre su hombro al pelirrojo.

—Bueno, ya que todo está dicho... ¿Qué tal si adelantamos un poco ese baño?

—P-pero... Yo ya me bañé y...

—¿No quieres? 

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, enseguida tenía a Heavy adelantándose en las escaleras, hincado de hombros y con sus mejillas rebozando en un tierno color rosado.

—Eso pensé —susurró Dee antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras. 

* * *

Luego de un rápido baño, ambos bajaron de nueva cuenta para comer un poco de la pizza. Dee calentó su pedazo, omitiendo el de Heavy, que ya estaba en el estómago del pelirrojo antes de que el rubio pudiera decir palabra. 

Cuando terminaron, dejaron el plato de cada uno en el lavaplatos y subieron un poco somnolientos. Heavy se echó sin más en la cama, emocionado por lo que harían al día siguiente, mientras que Dee, sentado en el otro extremo de la King zise, buscaba su antifaz en una de las pequeñas cajoneras a lado de la cama. Cuando finalmente los encontró, subió por completo en la cama, dejando sobre el piso sus suaves pantuflas. Heavy se acurrucó cerca suyo tan pronto estuvo acostado en la cama. Dee correspondió su abrazo, rodeándolo con una extremidad y cubriendo sus ojos con el antifaz. 

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Dee sabía que Heavy estaba emocionado, pero no supo cuánto hasta que fue despertado por él para comenzar a pintar la entrada del patio, y no solo eso, sino que solo faltaba una de la pequeñas columnas para terminar. 

—Maldición, Heavy... ¿A qué hora despertaste?

—Um, ¿las seis? 

Dee no podía creerlo, pero cuando bajó para hacer el desayuno y encontró la mayor parte de la casa limpia, supo que era cierto. ¡Incluso el piso brillaba! Llegó hasta el cereal y se sirvió un poco en uno de los bolw que habían comprado recientemente. Se lo llevó, con una cuchara en mano, y tomó asiento en el sofá en frente de la tele. A sus espaldas, más específicamente, en el patio, podía escuchar a Heavy tararear al ritmo de algún disco en instrumental mientras, tal vez, terminaba por pintar lo que quedaba. 

Dee disfrutó su cereal mirando las noticias de ese día, tratando de ignorar al ruidoso chico de afuera.

Cuando terminó, lavó su plato y salió a darle un vistazo a Heavy, rogando por no encontrar un desastre, y sobre todo, que ninguna gota de esa aceitosa pintora hubiera golpeado su precioso piso de madera. 

Para su alivio, todo estaba bien pintado. Heavy había puesto unos pedazos de diario en el suelo para evitar mancharlo. 

—¿Qué dices? 

—Nada mal —fue lo único que salió de labios de Dee. Luego, aún con toda esa pintura encima y el rostro manchado, se acercó a Heavy y le dejó un suave beso en los labios. El menor reaccionó rápidamente y tomó su cintura, intensificando el beso que en un principio iba a ser solo suave. 

Se alejaron cuando la respiración comenzó a faltarles y sus rostros estaban terriblemente rojos. Parecía ser que la noche anterior en la bañera no había sido suficiente para ninguno. 

—Toma un baño y luego baja, haré palomitas. 

—¿No sería mejor tomar un baño ambos...? —el tono de invitación era claro, y en realidad Dee no debería decir que no. Al menos a medias.

—Bien. Pero primero arreglaré un poco aquí. Quítate todo ese aceite y cuando estés listo subiré a hacerte compañía. 

—Me gusta cómo suena eso...—susurró Heavy. Sus piernas se movieron en dirección a las escaleras, pero en ningún momento alejó los ojos de Dee, quién igualmente parecía muy concentrado en el pelirrojo, sobre todo en sus lindas y morenas piernas cubiertas solo por ese short hasta los muslos. 

Dee estiró la mano para darle una suave palmada en el trasero. Heavy sonrió con las mejillas rojas. 

—Anda ya, cachorro. 

* * *

Bajó sus manos por su cabello, ayudándose del agua de la regadera para terminar de quitar el exceso de agua de el. Heavy estaba a nada de acabar su baño -mientras que a su lado la bañera se llenaba-, cuando el ruido de la puerta mató su concentración y llamo su atención.

—Mierda, debo comprar aceite para esta cosa. Suena como la de la casa del... terror...—Dee fue bajando el tono en su voz en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el mojado cuerpo del menor. Su cabello, pelirrojo y largo, llegándole un poco más allá de media espalda, su canelosa piel resplandeciendo por el agua y sus mejillas rojizas por el vapor del agua. 

Dee no tardó demasiado en entrar por completo y empezar a quitar sus prendas una por una, sin alejar los ojos de la bonita figura remojándose debajo del agua. Heavy, mientras tanto, cerró la llave y empezó a exprimir su cabello. Dee desvió la mirada solo un momento, y al siguiente el pelirrojo ya estaba en la orilla de la tina, esperándolo sentado en un extremo.

—¿La trajiste? 

Dee giró los ojos antes de sacar del cajón de un pequeño mueble en el baño una esfera esponjosa. 

—¿Estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo? —se apresuró en preguntar Heavy con la indignación siendo obvia en su voz. Dee se rió por esto.

—Adorable...—susurró, y luego se acercó con él en la orilla de la tina. 

Heavy dejó de verlo para observar cómo dejaba caer la bola en el agua y esta daba vueltas y vueltas hasta empezar a deshacerse. Heavy miró con sus verdes y grandes ojos -completamente emocionado, como un niño pequeño- cualquier movimiento que hiciera la bomba. Luego de un rato metió su mano y comenzó a jugar con los restos de ella.

—¡Tenemos que entrar ya! —gritó, emocionado. Dee solo asintió. Quitó la liga de su cabello y entró primero. Enseguida entró el pelirrojo, acomodándose en su pecho con confianza. 

—La tina es lo suficiente grande como para no estar pegados, Heavy. 

—Pero a mi me gusta estar cerca tuyo, Dee...—se quejó, con su carita mirando encima del hombro al rubio. Dee solo suspiró, y se empezó a relajar cuando Heavy nuevamente acomodó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y quedó el baño en completo silencio, únicamente escuchándose sus respiraciones de fondo y el sonido del agua cuando Heavy movía sus manos dentro de ella—. ¿Aún quieres que me quite?

—Claro que no, bebé —respondió sin abrir los ojos.

—Eso pensé...—murmuró, casi orgulloso, y luego otro silencio los acompañó.

El rubio echó sus cabellos hacia atrás luego de un rato, y mientras entreabría los ojos, intentando que el agua no los molestara, sintió los suaves labios de Heavy en una de sus pecosas mejillas. Cerró casi de inmediato el ojo del lado de la mejilla besada, y luego de ese beso vinieron más. Heavy se dió la vuelta, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio y buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Dee no se lo negó y por el contrario, aferró sus pálidas manos en las caderas aún escondidas dentro del agua. Heavy gimió, golpeando el agudo sonido de baldosa en baldosa y llegando a los oídos de Dee. El menor se alejó para tomar aire, pero sin dejar de pegarse al caliente cuerpo de otro.

—Pensé que tardaríamos un poco más en empezar...

—Estoy un poco ansioso...—admitió el menor, haciendo esto aún más claro cuando besó de nuevo al rubio. 

Sus brazos le rodearon por los hombros, deslizando sus manos suavemente por la suave piel de esos pálidos hombros antes de rodearlo, luego se pegó cuanto pudo a su pecho, juntando ambas anatomía y logrando un delicioso roce con sus pieles brillosas y húmedas. 

—Mierda, Heavy. Ensuciaremos el agua —se quedó Dee, pero la verdad esa era su mínima preocupación.

—Ensúciame, Dee...—ronroneó Heavy en su oído, tomando de paso el sensible lóbulo entre sus dientes y jalando de el. Dee jadeó.

—Bien, bien. _Blyad._ Pásame el condón que está en el cajón de ahí. También hay lubri...

Heavy negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy listo. Me preparé mientras me limpiaba...—sus manos volvieron a tomar por los hombros al rubio, y sus labios se juntaron antes de tomar distancia nuevamente—. Estoy listo. Hazlo...

Dee lo miró largo rato antes de poder reaccionar y cuando menos lo estaba pensando, ya había dado vuelta a Heavy y le había pedido que se tomará del borde de la tina. Sus manos se aferraron en las delgadas caderas, doblando un poco sus rodillas -Heavy seguía siendo un poco bajo a comparación suya- y se alineó al húmedo borde. Sintió sus piernas temblar en cuanto hizo un poco de presión y la entrada del pelirrojo pareció como chuparlo hacia adentro. 

—Joder...

—Dee, rápido...

—Voy, voy...—jadeó. Un embiste bastó para entrar, aunque únicamente la mitad. 

El eco en el baño duplicó el gemido que salió de lo profundo de Heavy. Su espalda se encorvó un poco más y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en el borde.

—Sí... Mmm... Continúa, Dee...

—En eso estoy. Estás muy... Nnh exigente hoy...

Heavy no respondió, únicamente abrió sus labios para permitir que los gemidos salieran uno a uno de su boca.

El húmedo ruido de sus pieles y los gemidos de Heavy llenaron el baño, donde sus cuerpos se calentaban cada vez más y sentían sus piernas temblar por el esfuerzo. Heavy en algún momento giró y con una mano detrás de la nuca de Dee, lo atrajo para empezar un desordenado beso que logro confundir su saliva con el agua en sus cuerpos. Sus lengua jugaron un poco mientas que Dee movía sus caderas lo mejor que podía, siempre intentando golpear junto en ese punto que a Heavy le encantaba. 

—Más, Dee... Más aaah...—Heavy gimió, agachándose un poco más y pegando su rostro en una de las empañadas baldosas. A sus espaldas, Dee le sostenía por ambos brazos mientras que su trasero, elevado y entregado, era embestido bruscamente por la hinchada polla de su hermano. 

Su espalda dolía un poco, pero el placer nublaba cualquier otro sentimiento que tuviera en ese momento. Los dientes de Dee se apretaban en la carne de su cuello, dejando profundas mordidas que hacían temblar su mojada y desatendida polla. Estaba casi seguro de que eso provocaba que se apretara con más fuerza alrededor de Dee y por eso mismo lo hacía. 

Dee sentía sus piernas debilitarse poco a poco, pero aún no estaba listo para terminar. Sus caderas dejaron de moverse un momento y tomó asiento en la tina, dentro del agua, atrayendo con una de sus manos a Heavy. Un jalón fue suficiente para tener al menor en su regazo, dándole la espalda. El rubio tomó su sensible polla y la apoyó casi de inmediato en la sensible entrada del otro. El sonido del agua chapoteando fue lo único que cubría por encima el ruido de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos desesperados. Heavy dejó salir sus gemidos con gustos, mientras que sus caderas se movían rápida y coordinadamente con las del rubio. 

—Ah... Dee, el agua... se caerá... Ahhh... Dee...

—Concéntrate, bebé...—gimió Dee, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza en las bonitas caderas. Él mismo intentaba moverse tanto como podía, sintiéndose cerca en cada embiste que daba. Su polla estaba verdaderamente sensible, y Heavy era tan estrecho que en cualquier momento llegaría—. Mierda, estás tan apretado...

—Dee... Más...

—¿Te gusta, bebé? —preguntó con la risa asomándose en su tono, y luego se estiró lo suficiente para estar cerca de la oreja de Heavy. Suspiró cerca de ella y luego chupo suavemente el lóbulo—. Te encanta cómo te follo, ¿no?

—Sí, Dee... m-me encanta cómo lo haces ahh...

Dee amaba cuando Heavy decía ese tipo de cosas entre suspiros y dificultosos gemidos.

Heavy abrió bien grandes los ojos y tocó su propia polla cuando se sintió venir, Dee por su parte se ayudó de sus rodillas para embestir con más rapidez y profundidad la estrecha y caliente entrada. 

El agua chapoteando y sus cuerpos rozándose uno con el otro, eso y la sensibilidad de Heavy en aumento con cada golpe que Dee daba en su sensible próstata, los hizo venir rápidamente. 

Dee se vino sin problemas luego de sentir a Heavy apretarse deliciosamente a su alrededor. El menor también lo había hecho, dejando caer su espesa semilla en el agua. Heavy se sintió un poco mal, ya que no serviría más, pero cuando volteó para decirle a algo a Dee, todo eso se esfumó. Ver a Dee luego de un intenso orgasmo era un puta maravilla para él siempre. Verlo ahí, con su cabello húmedo cubriéndole el rostro, completamente sonrojado hasta el pecho -su piel era más sensible que la de Heavy- y con su respiración errática en proceso de regularizarse. 

Heavy sintió como si tuviera un nuevo flechazo, justo como la primera vez. Su cuerpo volvió a girar, ahora abrazándose firmemente del cuello de Dee y dejando en su cuello besos suaves y cariñosos. Rato después se coló una risueña risilla en sus oídos. 

—Tomemos una última ducha, bebé...

Dee echó el cabello de Heavy detrás de su oreja y luego ambos salieron para bañarse mientras que la tina iba vaciándose.

* * *

Heavy se sintió un poco somnoliento luego de un rato, por lo que mientras Dee secaba su cabello, cabeceaba cada vez que sus pensamientos iban volando más y más alto. El rubio apretó de una de sus mejillas, sacándolo de su ensueño y luego lo jaló de la mano hasta estar ambos dentro de las sábanas limpias. 

Heavy se deleitó con el olor del detergente y hundió su rostro aún más entre las sábanas. Mientras tanto, Dee le rodeó con sus brazos, y más tarde ambos, entre sueños, enredaron sus piernas y se juntaron tanto como las leyes de la física permitían.

Heavy supo que no era malo intentar cosas nuevas. 


	13. Cine

La semana acabó, de alguna forma, muy entretenida. 

Heavy inventó un extraño juego al que Dee terminó por acceder únicamente por la terquedad del menor. 

—Hey, Dee —le habló Heavy, y el rubio volteó, alejando la mirada de su revista de chismes—. Tienes quince segundos para salir sin camisa al patio y correr en círculos mientras gritas que es el fin del mundo.

Dee entrecerró los ojos en dirección al otro, sin creer ese reto tan absurdo. Pero al final, lo hizo, porque cuando fuera su turno, haría que el castigo de Heavy terminara siendo doblemente peor que el suyo. 

Y en eso consistía básicamente. 

Hacerse la vida de cuadritos, pero de una manera divertida y que pudieran disfrutar ambos. 

Pero las ideas se iba acabando dentro de casa, así que Dee optó por ir al centro comercial. Y tal vez incluso hasta ver una película en el cine que había dentro del enorme lugar. 

No tuvo que repetir dos veces el plan, pues Heavy ya estaba listo desde que la palabra cine salió de la boca del rubio. Y así emprendieron su camino. O bueno, subieron al auto e hicieron que el vehículo hiciera todo el trabajo.

En el lugar había poca gente -nada sorprendente, era recién miércoles-, así que aprovecharon en visitar algunas tiendas y hacer pequeñas compras mientras esperaban a que se acercara la hora de la película que había escogido Dee. Empezaba a las cuatro, y eran las tres. 

—Lleva eso...

—Es para niñas, Dee —murmuró Heavy al ver hacía dónde apuntaba el otro.

—Siempre te ha quedado bien la ropa "femenina" —agregó comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Lo crees?

Dee solo tuvo que asentir una vez para lograr que Heavy llevara a la caja una linda falda de tablones con cuadros. La vendedora evitó hacer algún comentario. 

Ya con algunas bolsas en sus brazos, la hora de la película se acercaba, así que subieron a las escaleras eléctricas. Compraron algunos snacks -no demasiado, unas palomitas chicas y un refresco para cada uno-. Dejaron todas sus cosas en paquetería antes de entrar, y ya en sus asientos recién cayeron en cuenta de que faltaban más de diez minutos para que comenzara oficialmente la función. Eso sin contar los malditos anuncios que duraban media película antes de que esta diera inicio.

Heavy movió sus pies ansioso, columpiándolos de adelante hacia atrás mientras que Dee revisaba su celular y los mensajes del grupo de la universidad.

—No hay mucha gente...—murmuró Heavy. Sus verdes ojos barrieron la sala entera, alcanzando a ver únicamente un trío de chicos hasta la parte de en medio y un solitario chico en una esquina de las primeras hileras—. Déjame ver qué película escogiste —intentó alcanzar el celular de Dee, pues el suyo se había quedado en casa, pero el mayor fue más rápido y lo quitó de su alcance.

—Ya te dije que te gustará. Sé paciente. 

—¿Es un estreno?

—Si lo fuera estaría lleno, Heavy. Aguarda un poco, ya va a empezar —dicho eso, casi dos segundos después la pantalla se encendió, mostrando la propaganda típica de esos lugares.

Heavy brincó en su asiento, e intentando disimular el pequeño susto, se hundió en su lugar y dejó a su cuerpo resbalarse un poco por la superficie. Solo esperaba que fuera buena. 

Dee bloqueó la pantalla y guardó su celular, luego cruzó sus piernas mirando la enorme imagen en frente suyo con sus delineados ojos. 

La propaganda terminó y la intro encargada de la producción apareció en pantalla. Heavy miró los muchos colores que aparecían enfrente. Tan entretenido estaba, concentrado en las grandes letras y coloridos personajes, que no sintió la mano que se deslizó suavemente hasta uno de sus muslos. 

Ese día hacía bastante calor, por lo que no dudó dos segundos en usar unas holgadas bermudas algo cortas, decisión que en ese momento agradecía inmensamente el rubio que hubiera hecho, pues solo así pudo meter sus fríos dedos por entre la ropa.

—Ah...—Heavy gimió en sorpresa, y luego miró con sus verdes ojos al rubio—. ¿Qué crees que haces? —susurró, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

—Heavy, tienes quince segundos para chupármela —susurró de igual manera Dee, sin alejar ni su mano ni su mirada del pelirrojo. En su cara se asomaba una traviesa sonrisa, únicamente iluminada por la luz de la pantalla.

—Te arrepentirás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —preguntó, luego de salir de su trance. Una muñeca parecida a una sonrisa paseó por sus labios junto con el ceño fruncido, cosas que ignoró completamente Dee, más concentrado en cómo el menor bajaba poco a poco de su sitio hasta quedar hincado entre sus piernas. 

Heavy lo miró con un puchero en sus labios, y Dee le sonrió desde arriba con burla. Un brillo pasó por sus ojos mientras abría la bragueta de sus jeans con una de sus manos y con la otra tomaba el rostro del moreno, pasando un rojizo mechón detrás de su oreja, alcanzando a rozar con su pulgar su grueso labio inferior. Heavy alcanzó a chupar el delgado dedo de Dee, lamiéndolo como último antes de que se alejara.

—¿Serás un buen chico?

Con los pantalones abiertos, el rubio sacó su semierección de ellos. La resbaladiza punta se pasó de arriba abajo por los pequeños labios, que poco a poco se abrieron para recibir la caliente polla. Heavy chupó cuando la tuvo dentro de tu boca, amortiguada con su lengua, y Dee siseó.

Dentro era tan caliente y húmedo. Dee llevo rápidamente una de sus manos hasta su boca y mordió el borde de ella, mientras que con la otra sostenía el incontrolable y pelirrojo cabello. El menor intentaba poner tanto como podía dentro, relajando la mandíbula y abriendo ampliamente los labios. Dentro, paseaba su caliente lengua por toda la extensión, repasando más de dos veces en aquella sobresaltada vena ya conocida. 

Dee jadeó, pero todo ruido era amortiguado por su propia mano. Sus dientes debían estar ya marcados en el borde de su mano, pero nada importaba más en ese momento que Heavy chupando su polla con esa ardiente y hambrienta boca. 

El ruido exterior era ajeno para ellos, únicamente concentrados en lo que acontecía con sus vibrantes cuerpos. 

Heavy dejó de chupar un momento, y fue el turno de usar su mano para dar cariño a la linda y sonrojada polla. Sobre todo a la punta, donde cubría con su dedo pulgar la punta y luego pasaba hasta llegar a la hinchadas bolas, a quienes no le molestaba ni un poco lamer y chupar de forma delicada.

—Seguro que te mueres follarme, ¿no? —preguntó desde su sitio, con las rodillas en el suelo y una de sus brazos como apoyo. Detrás de él sobresalía su bonita y bien erguida retaguardia. Dee miró todo con ojos entrecerrados desde arriba, sin quitar los enterrados dientes de su mano. Estaba cerca, y la mano de Heavy moviéndose de arriba abajo en su sensible miembro lo empeoraba.

No hubo respuesta, pero Heavy no la necesitó. Relamió sus labios, sin alejar ni un segundo sus grandes y verdes ojos de Dee. Sacó su lengua nuevamente y dio una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta antes de devorarla. 

Dee brincó en su asiento, alejando su mano y reemplazándola por su labio inferior. Ahora ambas extremidades eran libres, por lo que aprovechó en llevarlas a la cabeza del pelirrojo. Tomó un puñado de cabello con una mano, y con la otra sostuvo la linda y sonrojada carita entre sus piernas.

Heavy miró con ojos suplicantes, pero esto fue ignorado y lo siguiente que supo es que su boca creaba un húmedo sonido de chapoteo cada vez que Dee se la follaba. La dura y caliente polla se deslizaba por sus labios exitosamente, llegando hasta topar con su ardiente y estrecha garganta. 

Heavy sintió los ojos lagrimearle y las mejillas arder, pero nada de eso lo hizo cerrar la boca en algún momento. Dee gemía cerca suyo, ahora cubriéndolo con su encorvado torso.

Estaba cerca.

Y Heavy chupó con más fuerza. 

—Ah... Heavy...

La acción hizo reacción inmediata, y a su lengua le llegó el agrio sabor de Dee. El rubio no acostumbraba a correrse en su boca, pero debido a las circunstancias -sobre todo por limpieza-, entendía porqué lo había hecho. Además, a él nunca le molestó el sabor de Dee.

—No lo tragues. Ten...—el mayor estiró sus manos con una extendida servilleta. Heavy abrió la boca y dejó caer todo lo que había en ella.

Dee hizo cara de asco, pero de cualquier forma la lanzó al suelo suelo de hacerla una bola. Luego lo recogería. 

Heavy volvió rápidamente a su asiento y dio un gran sorbo a su bebida sin terminar, poniéndose serio enseguida porque ya no estaba tan fría. El odiaba que las bebidas no estuvieran frías como el ártico. 

—Mi refresco se enfrió...—se quejó en voy baja. Y tal parecía que así seguiría por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Su garganta solía quedar algo dañada siempre que Dee la follaba sin control como en ese momento. 

—Toma el mío. Está muy frío todavía. 

El pelirrojo lo tomó sin rechistar.

El resto de la película prestaron atención -aún cuando fuera demasiado mala-, y cuando terminó, nadie los miraba raro, así que salieron sin culpabilidad alguna. Aunque tampoco es como que les fuera a alterar mucho. 

—Fue una linda cita —opinó Heavy dentro del auto. 

—Sí, lo fue —dijo Dee, y el resto del camino no dejó caer la sonrisa de sus labios, llegando a su cabeza el tierno recuerdo de Heavy recostado en una de sus rodillas con el cabello despeinado, las mejillas rojas y sus lindos ojitos brillando en placer mientras esperaba a ser limpiado por la servilleta que llevaba en la mano.

Sí, fue una linda ida al cine. 


	14. Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Heavy había estado completamente frenético desde hacía una semana por la llegada de un nuevo disque paquete, y Dee únicamente podía verlo mientras intentaba leer un pesado libro que había sacado de la biblioteca ese día en la tarde. 

—Iré a la habitación —dijo, viéndolo como única solución ya que no podía ignorar a Heavy y su enérgico cuerpo moviéndose por toda la casa.

—¡Diviértete! —gritó el pelirrojo desde su lugar en el sofá, donde columpiaba sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás y miraba el televisor. Aunque era una completa mentira que le estuviera prestando atención.

Según la app de Wish, ese día debía llegar al fin el paquete que había pedido tres semanas atrás. El cartero podía estar en cualquier momento ahí, y él, como el buen comprador que era, estaba atento a su llegada, ya que el del correo era un hombre viejo y malhumorado que tocaba su puerta solo una -maldita- vez y luego se iba. Debía estar muuuy atento. 

Sus verdes ojos se concentraron en el perturbador -pero gracioso- personaje en la televisión. Se estaba acercando a una casa, y parecía que quería hacer una broma, porque estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, pero a la vez se preparaba para correr. 

El timbre sonó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el de Heavy. El joven no perdió tiempo y pareciera haber pulido el suelo de lo rápido que fue del sofá a la puerta. 

Sus ojos miraron acusadoramente como el cartero se iba, sin esperar siquiera a que alguien saliera. El canoso hombre -con su ceño fruncido más notoria que de costumbre- dio media vuelta y volvió a la puerta, donde un contento Heavy daba brincos y esperaba a que le pidiera confirmar la entrega. 

El hombre despareció más pronto de lo que se cerró la puerta y Heavy entró en casa sosteniendo el paquete como a una delicada cosita. 

¡Su cosplay de Edward Elric estaba al fin con el! 

Y justo en ese momento no podía estar más feliz de haber escuchado la recomendación de Dee y mirar Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward se había vuelto su personaje favorito enseguida, y no dudó un segundo en volverlo parte de su lista de cosplays luego de escuchar decir a Dee "no te quedaría mal". Lo había pedido en Wish tan pronto como pudo, obvio con su fiel y confiable proveedor habitual. 

No quería recibir nuevamente una porquería de tres colores que en nada se parecía a su pedido. 

Lo dejó delicadamente en la superficie del comedor, y después, con mucho cuidado, levantó una de las tapas seguida de la otra. Su corazón palpitaba y sus mano sudaban como cascada. ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Al fin! ¡Su traje de Edw...! ¿Qué carajos?

Su carita se deformó en solo cuestión de segundos, mirando el negro y el blanco resaltar en ese atuendo. Observó con atención cada detalle sin desdoblar la prenda, pero eso no duró demasiado. 

Toda la delicadeza se fue, y sacó con una única mano todo de la caja. ¿Eso era un vestido? ¿se habría equivocado?

—¿Pediste un traje de criada? —preguntó una voz a su espaldas. 

Heavy brincó en su lugar, volteando rápidamente para ver a Dee recargado en el marco de la puerta. Sus labios hicieron un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de agua. ¡Había esperado casi un mes!

—Me enviaron el equivocado, estoy seguro. No pedí esto, Dee...

—Está bien, solo habla con Ted —nombró al proveedor. Ambos tenían el mismo—. Él lo arregla. 

—Sí lo voy a llamar, ¡Esto no es lo que yo pedí! —lo revisó un poco más, buscando la etiqueta—. ¡Ni siquiera es de mi talla! 

Dee puso los ojos en blanco, y se giró con la intención de irse, pero antes la voz del pelirrojo llamó su atención. 

—¿Qué dijiste? 

—Vamos a darle uso antes de devolverlo.

—Si lo ensucias no podrás. Y acabas de decir que no te queda. 

—Si somos cuidadosos no pasa nada. Y no me lo pondré yo, te lo vas a poner tu.

—Yo...—dijo Dee. 

—Tu...—repitió Heavy.

La tensión duró solo unos segundos, pues Dee dio la vuelta. Desgraciadamente solo pudo subir un escalón antes de ser detenido por Heavy en su camino. 

—¡Por favor, Dee! Yo use ese traje de enfermera y el de coneja la vez pasada, es tu turno. 

—¿Qué sentido tiene si tú serás el que me folle?

—Yo... en realidad quiero ser el de arriba esta vez. 

La cara de Dee era sin duda una meme en ese momento. ¿Qué? ¿Heavy activo? Bueno, era cierto que parecía ser un poco más fuerte que Dee e incluso casi podía apostar que en unos años sería más alto que él, pero...

—¿Activo? ¿tu?

—Dame la oportunidad. ¿Quién mejor que yo para hacerlo? Sé los buenos puntos. Y seré suave.

—¿Y quieres que use esa cosa mientras lo hacemos?

Heavy asintió y una gran sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Dee quiso protestar nuevamente, pero una parte suya pico en mera curiosidad. 

—Puede ser bueno. Okey, haga...

—¡Gracias, Dee! Voy por el traje -gritó Heavy, quién desapareció en la cocina.

Dee ya empezaba a arrepentirse.

* * *

El cosplay, sin dudas, fue una maravilla. Y los brillantes ojos de Heavy eran testigo. 

Desde su lugar en el sofá, miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacía la falda con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana. No sólo tenía la maravillosa vista de la delgada cintura del rubio y sus pecosos muslos casi desnudos, Dee además lo observaba vergonzosamente rojo y con cara de pocos amigos. 

Sí, posiblemente esto tendría grandes consecuencias, pero poco le importaba en ese momento.

Esos ya eran problemas para el Heavy del futuro. 

—Ven...—ordenó, moviendo su mano en un ademán.

Dee rezongó en voz baja, pero también caminó. Una morena mano tomó su cintura y lo atrajo hasta quedar en un suave regazo. El menor no perdió tiempo y coló sus manos entre las capas de la falda, pasando sus calientes falanges sobre la fría y sensible piel de las piernas de Dee. Heavy casi se quería pellizcar el brazo, sin poder creerse que eso de verdad estuviera pasando. Y al mismo tiempo, Dee no creía lo bien que unas pocas y amorosas caricias podrían sentirse. Tal vez Heavy no mentía al decir que sabía lo que hacía.

Una cálida mano se movió hasta quedar bien firme en su mandíbula y lo que sucedió después fue que los labios de Dee eran bruscamente tomados en un salvaje beso. La intensidad llegó al punto de que tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Heavy para no caer. Sus piernas cosquilleaban y con eso estaban también las deliciosas caricias que el pelirrojo le daba.

—¿Trajiste el lubricante?

—Está en el c-cajón. 

Heavy asintió con la cabeza, y después abandonó solo un momento al pecoso para poder tomar el bote de resbalosa sustancia. Batalló para encontrarlo, pero en cuanto lo tuvo, se irguió rápidamente y dio una sonora nalgada en el ahora expuesto trasero de Dee. 

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —se quejó enseguida, mirándolo con reproche en la mirada y su rostro completamente rojo.

—Nada. Ahora, voltéate. 

—¿No dijiste antes que serías suave?

—Lo estoy siendo. Esto todavía no es nada...

Dee se movió hasta quedar en el sofá, con manos y rodillas plantadas en el. Sintió una corriente de aire -que intentó ignorar- en su retaguardia y luego su pequeña ropa interior -unos boxers negros que le quedaban chicos, a pedido de Heavy- fue retirada, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Heavy, era todo cubierto por la falda enrollada en su cintura. 

Un frío, húmedo y pegajoso, se paseó por todo su cuerpo.

—Pusiste mucho.

—Eres prácticamente virgen, tengo que ser cuidadoso.

—Pero no tenías que ponerme media botella. 

—Deja de quejarte. Prometí que no iba a lastimarte. 

Dee se sonrojó, y luego volvió a mirar enfrente, enterrado la cabeza entre sus brazos. Las atenciones de Heavy en su retaguardia enviaban espasmos en todo su cuerpo y pequeños escalofríos en sus piernas, que poco poco iban cediendo, sobre todo cuando uno de esos delgados dedos se frotó en su pequeño agujero suavemente hasta lograr entrar. 

Una pálida mano se aferró en la orilla del sillón, y luego Heavy comenzó a enterrar su dedo cada ves más profundo, con pequeños y cuidadosos embistes.

Dee sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse por el húmedo sonido que provocaba su propio cuerpo y el dedo del pelirrojo. 

—Ah... Heavy...

—¿Duele?

—N-no... continúa...

Heavy lo hizo. Pero esta vez con un segundo dedo, que afortunadamente entro más fácil que el primero. Dee encorvó su espalda, empujando sus caderas hacía atrás y perdiendo el aliento por un momento.

Su propia realidad se iba distorsionando cada vez que Heavy movía esos dedos en su interior.

—Aquí va el último...—avisó a sus espaldas la rasposa voz de su hermano. 

El rubio no pudo decir nada, pues ese tercer dedo fue el único que alcanzó a tocar con mayor precisión ese dulce punto que a él le encantaba tocar en el mundo de Heavy. Fue el turno de Dee para retorcerse y pedir por más, con las caderas danzando y su cabeza peleando por raciocinio. 

—T-toca ahí de... Mmmm... de nuevo...—pidió, con la voz cortada. 

Dee enterró la cara en el sofá, y sus rodillas lo ayudaron a alzar más su trasero. Los dedos de Heavy se movían cada vez más profundo, y su otra mano acariciaba esas piernas y toda la piel expuesta que estuviera a su alcance. 

—Ah, Heavy...

—Mierda, no pensé que te fuera a gustar tanto —dijo, con sincero asombro, el menor. La primera -y única- vez que Dee había aceptado, no había salido del todo bien. 

Pero ahora, viéndolo desecho entre sus manos y rogando por más, no se arrepentía ni un poco de haber sido insistente esta vez. Había valido completamente la pena. 

Cuando Heavy miró que Dee estaba listo, sacó sus dedo lentamente, buscando con la mirada un condón, pero una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo y atrajo su atención.

En el sillón, y mirándolo de costado con el rostro cansado y los ojos brillosos, Dee quiso decir algo que su errática respiración no le parecía permitir. Solo dos bocanada de aire después pudo hacerlo.

—No... no los saques. Continúa, ¿sí...?

La polla en los pantalones de Heavy tembló y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. 

—Te daré algo que se sentirá mucho mejor, cariño.

Terminó por sacar sus húmedos dedos del dilatado agujero, y tan rápido como pudo se colocó el condón que sacó de uno de los cajones. Se quitó los pantalones teniendo cuidado de no caerse, y luego subió en el sofá, detrás del rubio, que en ningún momento se había movido ni un solo centímetro. 

Heavy le tomó por las estrechas caderas, juntando su entrepierna a su trasero y frotando la punta de su hinchada polla contra el sensible agujero. Dee jadeó desde abajo, y un gemido se asomó por sus labios cuánto sintió a Heavy entrar. 

Dee mordió su labio, aguantando todo sonido que quisiera escapar, pero eso fue simplemente imposible. Heavy era grande, casi tanto como el, y por lo mismo el pelirrojo se detuvo en cuanto estuvo casi por completo dentro. 

El moreno rostro se llenó de rojo, y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente en las caderas del rubio. 

Lastima que ambos no aguantaran demasiado.

—Muévete, Heavy...—gimió Dee, con la voz deformada y su respiración agitada.

Un alto y profundo gemido salió de ambos en cuanto Heavy se movió, echando sus caderas hacía atrás y luego golpeando con fuerza contra la sensible piel.

Dee aferró sus dedos con más fuerza a la orilla del sofá, y la piel de su pecho y de sus nalgas iba cambiando al rosado por el roce de la tela y los golpes que Heavy le daba a sus espaldas. 

La vieja madera del mueble rechinaba con cada movimiento del menor, pero ni eso, o su cansado cuerpo, lo hizo detenerse. 

Sus caderas se impulsaban con rapidez, creando un cómodo ritmo que iba calentando sus cuerpos y llenándolos con una delgada capa de sudor.

—¿Te encuentras... te encuentras bien? —preguntó Heavy sin detenerse.

Dee gimió más alto, y una de sus manos fue detrás de su cuerpo para sostener uno de los costados de las caderas de Heavy, señal para que fuera más rápido. O al menos así lo tradujo el pelirrojo, que quitó sus manos de las sonrojadas y marcadas caderas para ponerlas ahora a cada lado del otro. Parte de su pecho quedó pegado a la pecosa espalda, y luego sus caderas se movieron a un ritmo rápido, dando lentos y profundos embiste que Dee respondía con graves jadeos. 

—Ah... Heavy, no te... detengas... Mmmm... Ya casi, Heavy... Ahhh...

—Dee, estoy cerca...

—Ni se te ocurra adentro... ¿O-oíste? Ah...

Heavy no resistió más, y en cuanto estuvo cerca, enterró sus dientes en uno de los pecoso hombros de Dee. Fue suave, pero eso no evitó que Dee gimiera debajo suyo, y con esto, que Heavy sintiera cómo se estrechaba con más fuerza a su alrededor.

Había llegado.

Y Heavy lo hizo casi enseguida, solo que saliendo tan rápido como pudo, terminando en la espalda de su exhausto novio. 

El menor se sostuvo en sus brazos, evitando caer encima del rubio, mientras que este se tiró completamente cansado en el sofá, logrando hacer largas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento.

—Nada mal, ¿eh?

Heavy se rió a sus espaldas, y Dee intentó ignorarlo. Pero al final una sonrisa también se asomó en sus hinchados labios.

* * *

—¡Por favor, Dee!

—No, devuélvelo, Heavy.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estuve mal ese día? 

—¡No es eso! —negó enseguida Dee, con las mejillas sonrojadas luego de darse cuenta de lo rápido y necesitado que se había escuchado—. Como sea. Devuelve eso, no lo necesitamos.

—P-pero... A mi me gustaba cómo te veías. 

Dee detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, dejando la bandeja con mezcla en ella y alejándose del horno. 

El pastel tendría que esperar. 

Sus ojos fueron hasta Heavy, quién mantenía su semblante de Ser compasivo y esos malditos ojos de cachorro con los que compraba a la gente.

Incluso a Dee.

Porque esos ojos no eran efectivos solo con mortales.

—¡Ah, bien! Cómpralo, es tu maldito dinero de todas formas.

—¡Sí! Le diré a Ted que me lo quedo entonces —casi gritó, con la felicidades asomándose en cada poro de su piel. Luego desapareció escaleras arriba. 

Dee lo miró marcharse, y luego dejó que su rostro se llenará de mil colores hasta el cuello. 

Joder. ¿Cómo haría ahora para resistirse a esa faceta de Heavy dominante y sensual? 


	15. Lencería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Mirar por la ventana pasó a segundo plano cuando Dee recibió un nuevo mensaje.

Tenía poco crédito, por lo que se pensó seriamente si sería buena o muy mala idea descargar ese nuevo archivo que había enviado Heavy diez minutos atrás.

Intentó darse consuelo mirando la imagen anterior, que si bien era buena, sabía que la siguiente podía ser aún mejor.

Según sus cálculos, quedaban diez minutos de transporte y luego otros cinco más a pie, pero nada le aseguraba que algo se le atravesaría en mitad de eso y no podría llegar a tiempo a casa. Debía ser precavido.

"¿Te gusta?" Había preguntado Heavy en su primer mensaje, que Dee no entendió hasta que terminó por descargarse la imagen. 

Su respuesta fue muda, pues estaba en el transporte y temía ser bastante evidente. Pero entonces llegó la otra, que Dee no descargó para evitar algún accidente. 

Para su desgracia, el mensaje que venía con ella era todo lo contrario a no atrayente. 

"Te estoy esperando"

¡Y podía apostar a que esa nueva fotografía debía ser la puta gloria! Pero hasta que no estuviera en frente de la puerta de su hogar, la abriría.

Los diez minutos de trayecto junto con la caminata más corta de su vida terminó, y ya en la puerta de su casa, pudo gastar lo último que quedaba de dinero en su móvil. 

Cuando terminó la descarga, sus brillantes y emocionados ojos se levantaron para buscar entre su manojo de llaves la correcta. Entró tan rápido como pudo, y por primera vez poco le importó dejar la mochila  
desordenadamente encima de la mesa. Los pocos escalones al piso superior le parecieron nada, y por su cabeza pasó que nunca en la vida había abierto una puerta tan rápido.

—Hey, bebé, ¿viste mi...? —Heavy tuvo que guardar toda su palabrería para después, pues en ese momento Dee lo tenía firmemente contra el colchón, con ambas manos a sus costados y sus piernas ampliamente abierta para acomodarse entre ellas.

—Las vi...—admitió, y sus ojos bajaron apurados para mirar con atención toda esa piel morena cubierta con una pequeña lencería de cuerpo completo. 

Heavy desvió la mirada, avergonzado, pero eso solo duró un momento. Casi enseguida tomó por las pecosas mejillas al rubio y lo atrajo en un profundo y sensual beso que seguro le robó el aliento. 

Dee se alejó solo un momento, sin quitar los ojos de las desnudas piernas de Heavy, y luego pasó a su bonito tronco, adornado con ese conjunto tan transparente. 

—Entonces, ¿sí te gusta? 

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Dee y luego su traviesa mano bajo hasta la cintura del menor, donde coló sus dedos entre lo orificios de la tela. La piel de Heavy estaba más suave de lo normal.

—F-Fue un regalo. Unas amigas quisieron hacerme una broma, y luego dijeron que podía dárselo al final a mi novia, pero...

—Tu no tienes una novia. 

—No, pero tengo un caliente novio, al que parece ser le gusta verme en lencería.

—No estás para nada equivocado...—susurró Dee, bajando poco a poco hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca del otro como para rozar sus narices. 

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando?

—Déjame disfrutar la vista tranquilo. Pocas veces puedo verte así.

Heavy río, avergonzado también por tener esa intensa mirada en todo su cuerpo casi desnudo, pero en algún punto eso dejó de importarle -su pena- y sus manos se movieron por el todavía cubierto pecho del rubio, llevándolas de arriba a abajo y terminando por aferrarlas en los hombros. 

Atrajo al mayor de un jalón, y cuando su boca estuvo sutilmente cerca de la concha de su oreja, rió despacio. 

—Y hay algo mejor todavía...—Dee giró un poco la cara, mirándolo de costado. Heavy se seguía riendo quedito, pero era únicamente para no sentirse tan malditamente avergonzado por decir lo que seguía—. Estoy listo. Me preparé en la ducha, así que, puedes follarme directamente. 

Dee no reaccionó por un momento, intentando procesar con la cabeza superior -y no la que había entre sus piernas- esa nueva información. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, tomó del resorte una de las medias que Heavy tenía y jaló de ella para después dejarla rebotar en la morena piel. 

Fue su turno de susurrar en el oído del pelirrojo. 

—¿Y no tener un juego previo con mi sorpresa? Agradezco tu intención, bebé, pero me gusta más jugar.

Heavy iba a decir algunas palabras, pero todo tuvo que guardárselo para otro momento, pues Dee ya devoraba sus labios en un intenso beso. Su húmeda lengua se enredó con la contraria y suspiro tras suspiro escapó de sus labios, sobre todo cuando tuvo las manos del rubio encima. 

Aún cuando Dee estuviera jalando del elástico de las medias y jugara con los encajes de las bragas, era completamente cuidadoso en todo momento, como si tuviera miedo de romper algo de ese pequeño y oscuro conjunto que tan bien combinaba con la morena piel de Heavy. 

El menor enredó de un brinco sus piernas en Dee, y este no tardó en tomarlo por los muslos y caminar rápidamente a la habitación más cercana. Poco les importaba hacerlo incluso en un sofá. Y ya que heavy había hecho toda la preparación, un poco de juego previo era ya un mimo, mimo que le encantaba hacer a Dee, quién le besó detrás de las orejas mientras que sus manos se seguían moviendo en suaves y tiernas caricias por las sensibles piernas -dando alguno que otro pellizco en ellas- y también en los duros pezones que se transparentaban a través de la tela.

Cuando sus piernas toparon al fin con algo blando, dejó caer poco a poco al pelirrojo. Luego el se tiró encima suyo, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de la pelirroja melena que se esparcía por toda la blanca superficie de la sabana.

—¿Por qué demonios no compramos algo como esto antes? —gruñó Dee por lo bajo, volviendo a agacharse para tomar los labios de Heavy en otro hambriento y necesitado beso.

El otro no puso resistencia alguna y por el contrario le rodeó con brazos y piernas atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo y quedando ambos completamente pegados. 

—Quítate esto —jadeó Heavy, luchando por deshacerse de la camisa que cubría el delicioso torso del rubio. Dee le hizo caso, y no solo quitó su camisa, sino además sus pantalones.

Heavy lo atrajo tan pronto quedó solo en interiores e invirtió las posiciones rápidamente, quedando él ahora encima, con su trasero bien puesto en la dolorosa erección que Dee tenía. El mayor puso sus manos en las angostas caderas, rodeándolas con duros y fuertes dedos, siendo obvias sus ganas por dejar marcas en cada centímetro de la piel morena del otro.

Heavy acompañó la travesura moviendo sus caderas y frotándose deliciosamente en la polla del otro. Él sabía bien cómo de bien se sentía frotarse entre un par de nalgas. 

—Mierda, Heavy...—gimió Dee, mirando hacia arriba para ver lo bien que sea veía Heavy en su regazo.

—Fóllame ya, Dee...—gimió, con su cuerpo agachándose para dejar a vista de Dee su trasero. Y este por supuesto que agradeció eso, deleitándose con la vista del culo de Heavy apenas cubierto por el encaje de esa coqueta ropa interior.

Dee no quería quitar aquella ropa que el pelirrojo lucía tan bonita, así que su única opción fue la de deslizarlo a un costado, y gracias a todos los cielo que era elástica, pues por un momento había olvidado medir su fuerza y jalo de ella sin mucha delicadeza. 

Cuando tuvo acceso con sus dedos al pequeño y mojado agujero del menor, no perdió tiempo y buscó su dura y necesitada polla.

Heavy lo entendió enseguida, así que se apoyo de los hombros de rubio para levantarse un poco. Cuando sintió la húmeda punta en su eje, dejó caer sus caderas. Sus piernas temblaron tan pronto sintió a Dee en su interior, y sus manos se cerraron con mas fuerza en los hombros de él.

—Ah, Dee... muévete...—dijo, pues claro que se había preparado sumamente bien para que la molestia inicial fuera en menor medida. Y lo había logrado.

Dee aferró sus manos en las temblorosas caderas y luego comenzó a moverse por él mismo e impulsar a Heavy con sus manos. Los movimiento fueron en principio tranquilos, pero conforme el pelirrojo se sentía mas cómodo y la excitación de Dee crecía, el ritmo se volvió en un errático y descoordinado. El cabello de ambos era un desastre junto con sus sonrojados rostros.

Dee podía sentir que Heavy cada vez le apretaba más. sintiéndose más y más cerca su preciado orgasmo. A través de la tela, podía ver los duros pezones que no dudó dos veces en sostener con sus labios. Primero fue por el derecho, dando una caliente y larga lamida que logró sacar de Heavy gemidos más agudos y deliciosos para sus oídos, luego chupó el mismo botoncito con ganas, poco a poco hasta sentirlo ponerse duro en su lengua.

—Dee, más...

—¿Más que, bebé?

—Fóllame más duro... y quiero que ah... te corras dentro...

los bonitos y verdes ojos de Heavy brillaban llenos de lujuria y excitación. Dee no tuvo ningún inconveniente en cumplir con lo que le pedía, así que se alejó solo para poder cambiar las posiciones.

Ambos quedaron recostados a lo largo de la cama, Dee detrás de Heavy, quien tenía ahora una de sus piernas ampliamente abierta de costado. Su cabeza aterrizó al mundo real en algún momento, justo para sentir como, de lado, Dee nuevamente lo estaba follando. 

Uno de sus brazos permaneció bien estirado, aferrándose a las destendidas sabanas, mientras que el otro se aferraba por detrás al cuello de Dee. El rubio se concentró completamente en hacer las embestidas rápidas y profundas, moviendo sus caderas en erráticos movimientos, arrancando agudos gemidos desde lo más profundo de Heavy.

—Dee, estoy cerca ah...

—Yo también. Tócate, bebé. Llega... nmh... conmigo...

Heavy no dio respuesta, pero hizo lo que le pidieron. Bajó su mano hasta su sensible polla, que no aguantó demasiado, pues tres rudos movimientos bastaron para manchar su mano con espeso esperma.

Su orgasmo dejó su sensible cuerpo hecho añicos, pero aun con eso uno segundo vino cuando sintió la caliente esencia de Dee dentro suyo. Aún con el preservativo, quedaba la cálida sensación de esa semilla.

Dee se alejó al fin, y Heavy pudo dejar caer su espalda por completo en la cama. Una sensación de satisfacción estaba bien plateada en el, eso... y un fuerte dolor en su hombro y caderas. Pero seguro eso se iba con uno de los calientes baños que Dee solía preparar siempre.

Y esta vez no parecía ser la excepción. 

Cerró los ojos por lo que pareció ser solo un momento, pero al abrirlos ya estaba desnudo y dentro de la tina, con un cómodo y relajado Dee a sus espaldas, lavándole el cabello.

—La próxima semana es mi cumpleaños...—murmuró Heavy, con la voz un poco ronca por toda la actividad anterior.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿y qué desea como regalo mi novio hermoso?

—Quiero que uses tu la lencería la próxima vez.

Heavy imaginaba que Dee se negaría, pero contrario a eso solo se encogió de hombros y le besó en los labios. Fue un beso suave y romántico que le provocó un cosquilleo en su estómago.

—Lo que mi cachorro quiera.

El menor sonrió con amplitud, aunque un poco flojo por el cansancio, y luego siguió disfrutando del aromático baño y las manos de Dee lavando su cuerpo.

La lencería ahora sería algo nuevo incluido en su vida.


	16. Singing together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Dee estaba cansado. Sus ojos le pesaban y la espalda le dolía como el demonio luego de horas estudiando para su examen de física avanzada. 

Heavy, desde el desgastado marco de la puerta miró todo con sus igualmente cansado ojos. Ese día se había quedado hasta tarde ensayando con su banda, y en ese momento quería con muchas ganas que las suaves manos del rubio masajearan las suyas con esa deliciosa crema de sábila, pero, parecía ser que sería para otra ocasión. 

—¿Cenaste? —preguntó Heavy una vez que miró cómo Dee se levantaba tambaleando de la silla. El sabía que no debía hablar mientras el mayor estuviera concentrado en sus gruesos libros.

—No tuve tiempo —susurró Dee. Su mano se pasó por sus revoltosos cabellos y una nueva de asco apareció en su rostro cuando notó que estaba un poco grasoso. Debía lavarlo. Al menos en seco. 

—Te traje una hamburguesa, o... podría hacerte una de tus sanas y nada condimentadas ensaladas. 

—En este momento podría comerme una vaca —admitió con pesadez, pero era la verdad. Y su estómago hablándole cada diez minutos era la prueba—. ¿Puedes calentarla por mi mientras me cambio?

Heavy solo asintió, y luego de cargarse a darle un pico, bajó las escaleras camino a la cocina. 

Dee escuchó el sonido de los botones del microondas siendo tocados y luego el aparato en marcha, todo mientras retiraba su maquillaje y se quitaba la ropa de esa mañana, cambiándola por uno de esos pijamas que Heavy había comprado. "Pijamas de pareja", él había dicho. Dee seguía pensando que eran una pésima inversión, pero solo por esa noche le daría la razón. El algodón quitaba el frío en noches así de frías. 

Cuando bajó, Heavy ya estaba en frente del televisor viendo un viejo programa con un plato de papas fritas. Dee no tardó en unírsele con su hamburguesa, y únicamente acompañados del ruido de la televisión fue que comieron tranquilos. 

Cuando el programa acabó, su comida también y de la nada Dee ya estaba recostado en los cómodos muslos de Heavy. Heavy tenía su mano en los rubios cabellos, dando caricias que poco a poco arrullaban al mayor. Hasta que un fuerte apagón lo hizo salir de su ensueño.

—¿Qué mierda? 

—Seguro fue un fusil —murmuró Heavy, sin dejar de mover su mano en ningún momento—. Que bueno que acabaste todo antes del apagón —se burló, pero Dee no hizo mayor caso y volvió a recostarse. 

—Lo hice. Y aunque no, mi computadora viene con un respaldo siempre. Compré un programa bueno. 

—No empieces a hablarme de tus cosas tecnológicas. Nunca las entiendo.

—Por eso eres músico —soltó Dee. 

—Bueno, tener un novio músico tiene sus ventajas. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? 

—Puede cantarte cuando no hay luz —habló, y luego comenzó a carraspear un poco con la garganta.

—¿Vas a calentar en frente de mi antes de cantarme? ¿No es eso poco romántico y profesional?

—Deja de ser un mojón y solo escúchame.

—Te escuchó entonces, cariño.

Heavy negó con la cabeza en la oscuridad, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio empezó. 

_Baby, can't you see_

  
_I'm calling_

  
_A guy like you should wear a warning_

  
_It's dangerous_

  
_I'm falling_

—¿Britney Spears? ¿En serio? 

Heavy no hizo mayor caso.

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losin' my head_

_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now?_

—Mmh... ahora veo porque las chicas se mojan las bragas cuando van a verte tocar. 

De nuevo, el pelirrojo no hizo mayor caso, pero esta vez sí estaba un poco más avergonzado.

_The taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly, it's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air and it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

_Taste of your lips_   
_I_

_'m on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With the taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

—¿Es alguna clase de indirecta, cariño?

Si las luces estuvieran encendidas, Dee habría podido ver cómo Heavy se encogía de hombros y luego miraba hacia otro lado con el rostro rojo.

_Taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I_ _think I'm ready now_

_I_ _think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

Cuando las canción terminó, Dee estaba mirando fijamente a Heavy en la oscuridad. Un poco de la luz nocturna se colaba por su ventana y con eso era más que suficiente para alcanzar a ver el bonito perfil del pelirrojo, que había cerrados su ojos mientras tarareaba alguna otra cosa. Si Dee no lo conociera incluso podría decir que estaba avergonzado.

—¿Alguna razón por la escogiste esa canción? —preguntó Dee con la voz baja, casi como un susurro.

—A ti te gusta el pop, por eso...—fue la sencilla respuesta, aunque una completamente falsa y eso Dee lo sabía. Pero no dijo nada, por lo contrario, se levantó y tomó por la mano a Heavy, caminando en dirección a su cuarto. 

Cuando llegaron, ambos se acomodaron en su lado de la cama y Heavy ya tenía sus brazos y piernas alrededor suyo, rodeándolo en un calientito y cómodo abrazo.

Lo normal sería que después de diez minutos, el pelirrojo comenzara a roncar, pero debido a la falta de ronquidos, fue que Dee se dio cuenta de que seguía despierto.

—¿Puedes cantarla de nuevo para mi?

—¿Qué?

—La canción. Solo para que sepas que será completamente culpa tuya si me acostumbro a dormir solo con tu hermosa voz.

En la oscuridad se escuchó la suave risa de Heavy, y luego su voz tarareando el inicio de la canción antes de comenzar a cantar con con somnolienta.

Esta vez Dee le hizo compañía en la letra, y ambos cayeron dormidos antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad de la melodía.


	17. AU!Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

Heavy estaba cansado, sediento, con hambre y con una jodida mordida del tamaño de su mano abarcando el costado de su hombro. 

Dee todavía no lo sabía, pues había sido mero descuido suyo. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse solo para no culpar a Rochelle, la pequeña niña que los acompañaba diez días antes de ser comida cuando le pidieron que esperara en un clóset abandonado mientras ellos buscaban comida. ¿Cómo iban a saber que la nena saldría para quién-sabe-qué y justo en ese momento habría cuatro zombies esperándola afuera? 

Heavy había estado destrozado, pero fue gracias a Dee que no se dejó caer. Ahora únicamente eran ellos, bueno, más Dee, al menos hasta que Heavy revelara la enorme herida en su hombro derecho. 

Había intentado pelar la carne con uno de sus confiables cuchillos, pero eso sería estúpido por muchas razones, entre ellas un desangre o que podría cortar algún nervio importante que lo paralizara o lo matara directamente.

No, él debía seguir lo que Dee le pidiera y luego... Luego solo dejarse llevar por lo inevitable. Porque había muchas cosas que tenían solución en la vida... A excepción de la muerte. Y Heavy no quería morir, pero era inevitable, y solo por eso los últimos días, más que los anteriores, había ayudado arduamente a Dee a buscar comida y bebida. Todo lo que Dee le daba para comer lo guardaba rápidamente en las mochilas mientras él no veía, a excepción del agua. El agua hasta ahora afortunadamente la encontraban con bastante facilidad. 

—Debemos descansar —murmuró Dee, dando media vuelta y apuntando a Heavy el lugar que había encontrado. Parecía haber sido una zona privada, así que el menor rápidamente sacó un arma de su pantalón, seguido de Heavy, que sacó una larga navaja. En este tipo de lugares solía haber bastantes caminantes de familias confiadas que pensaron que quedándose en casa podría sobrevivir. 

Mala idea. 

—Ve por la puerta de enfrente, yo iré por atrás.

Heavy solo asintió, intentando disimular las repentinas arcadas, y subió los pocos escalones hasta la entrada de la blanca casa. 

Echo un vistazo por las ventanas, y luego abrió la puerta en un rudo movimiento. Entró con el cuchillo cerca de su cabeza, preparado para clavarlo en cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. 

Buscó en la pequeña sala y en la cocina de alado, pero no hubo nada. Ni siquiera dentro de los cajones o del armario, así que una vez seguro, guardó su arma y cerró la puerta de entrada. 

Dee lo encontró después de haber revisado la parte trasero y las habitaciones del piso superior. 

Igual que Heavy, no encontró nada, a excepción de un basurero en toda el lugar y sangre en algunas paredes. 

Por las dudas, ya de noche, buscaron con más cuidado, prestando sobre todo atención con su sentido del olfato. A veces podía haber cadáveres en descomposición y esos eran tan malos como los que se movían. 

De nuevo, nada. Así que dieron por hecho que o la familia de la casa no pensó en quedarse, o simplemente ya había sido usada por algún otro intruso. 

Mientras Dee se daba un baño con las toallas que había encontrado en uno de los cajones de lo que parecía ser la alcoba principal, Heavy acomodaba un poco la sala. Le recordaba un poco a su propia casa.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le golpeó, por lo que rápidamente cambió de actividad y buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle a abrir una lata sin papel que había encontrado por ahí. Esperaba que fuera rico, como mango en almíbar y no de nuevo frijoles. 

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó mientras bajaba por las escaleras Dee. Con sus manos limpiaba su cuchilla, la cual después guardó en una de las mochilas que Heavy dejó en la entrada. Solo por precaución y para no dejarse nada—. ¿Quieres que la abra por ti? 

—Sí...—respondió, y luego le pasó la lata de tamaño mediano al rubio. Mientras la abría, Heavy intentaba atar su cabello de nuevo en una coleta. La liga empezaba a encogerse con cada día que su cabello crecía más y más. Ahora lo llevaba un poco por debajo de la espalda, y no sería un problema por el largo, sino que era muy grueso—. ¿Puedes cortar mi cabello? 

—Busca unas tijeras y lo hago.

—Puedes hacerlo con la cuchilla. 

—No —negó enseguida—. Mucho riesgo. La vez pasada casi te rebano el cuello. 

—Bien, buscaré unas tijeras mañana. No quiero morir porque un zombie me tomó el pelo.

Dee no hizo comentarios, solo se rió secamente y luego le pasó la lata. Heavy sintió su boca hacerse agua cuando vio lo que era. 

Si por el fuera, lo comería todo solo, pero estaba Dee. Y aunque sabía que no era fan de lo dulce, ¿Cuándo más volverían a tener oportunidad de comer algo así? 

Lo dejó en el suelo y caminó hasta la cocina de nuevo, buscando entre los estantes. 

—¿Qué haces?

—Investigo —dijo, y luego de que encontró lo que buscaba, lo tomó. Corrió a su bolsa por una botella de agua y lavó un poco los pequeños platos de plásticos con divertidos dibujos. Luego volví a su sitio y sirvió por mitad -lo más equitativo que pudo- el manjar. 

Dee lo miró raro cuando se lo entregó, pero de cualquier forma lo aceptó. Y Heavy se sintió feliz por el brillo que hubo en sus ojos. Casi lloraba, pero el hambre era más, así que no tardó mucho en comer lo de su plato, eso sin guardarse ni un momento algún ruido del placer que sentía solo por comer aquello. 

—Tengo algo que decirte —murmuró Dee, mirando la fruta en su plato. No había tocado ni un poco.

Heavy se sintió nervioso, y como que de repente se le había ido el hambre, así que bajó su plato -con solo rastros de lo que era una fruta- y miró a Dee con atención. Sus verdes ojos no se movieron ni un poco del rubio. 

—¿Es algo ma...?

—Me mordieron.

—¿Te... mordieron? ¿Qué te mordió?

—Hablo de que me mordió una de esas mierda, eso. 

—Pero...—vaciló—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Tu siempre tienes cuidado y...

—Fue un accidente. No estaba prestando atención, ni siquiera es una mordida grande, pero... No fue en un lugar que pueda cortar. 

—¿D-donde la tienes? La herida...—Heavy estaba luchando por no caer en la cruda realidad—. ¿Dónde está?

Dee desvió la mirada de su rostro, con las manos en puños y su cara fruncida. El estaba tan molesto como Heavy. 

No, molesto no era la palabra. 

Más bien destruido. Haber avanzado tanto y de pronto-

—La espalda. Quise decirte pero... Tenía miedo de que reaccionarias mal.

—En realidad —interrumpió Heavy, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando poco a poco fue acercando una de ellas a la tela de la camisa que cubría su cuello. Solo bastó un jaloncito para descubrir la morada herida. Él mismo sentía dolor solo de verla—. También a mí... m-me mordieron...

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—¿Recuerdas a Rochelle?

Dee lo miró con los ojos impactados antes de poder decir algo. Su rostro mostraba mucha más furia que antes. 

—¡Te dije que no debíamos sacarla de ese auto! Ella iba a estar bien ahí, pero no, tu...

—¡Era una niñita, Dee! No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra lo que fuera que se le pusiera enfrente.

—¿Cómo pasó? 

—Bueno... Fue el día de búsqueda. Estábamos en el supermercado y ella se perdió por un pasillo. 

—¿Fue antes de que ella...?

Heavy asintió. 

—Dos días antes —dijo, y luego su cuerpo se impidió hasta tener las manos aferradas en la ropa del rubio—. ¡Lo siento tanto, Dee! Fue mi culpa en verdad, tu no quería que ella fuera conmigo pero al final te convencí. Perdón...

—No es momento de buscar culpables, debemos encontrar la forma. Hacer algo, podemos...

—Dee, sabes que no podemos hacer nada —murmuró Heavy, con su voz bajando un poco más y más con cada palabra que decía—. Mamá también dijo que esperáramos y al final...—desvió la mirada de la impactada cara de su hermano—. Al final no pudo salvarse y ello llevó a que papá también saliera afectado.

—Eso ya no fue nuestra culpa, papá no quería que la matáramos aún cuando ella ya era uno de ellos.

—Yo no quiero ser así, Dee...—las lágrimas ya habían empezado a caer del rostro de Heavy sin que este se diera cuenta. Sus morenas mejillas se llenaban poco a poco de agua, sus ojos volviéndose aguados y cristalinos frente al impotente rubio—. Y tampoco quiero que tu lo seas. Pero... sabes que esto no tiene solución y...—unió sus manos, mirando el suelo. Buscaba evitar lo más posible ver el rostro de su hermano—, y de todas formas si no era así, moriríamos de hambre en algún momento o algún grupo iba a matarnos si nos metíamos en su territorio sin quererlo.

—¿Dónde quedó el Heavy positivo que siempre conocí...? —intentó burlarse de alguna forma el rubio, pero por primera vez, eso no pareció funcionar con el pelirrojo, que tenía el rostro cabizbajo, cubriéndolo con su pelo y las manos fuertemente apretadas a la tela de sus sucios y holgados pantalones.

—Por favor, Dee —rogó con la voz quebrada, y su rostro se alzó solo un poco, revelando las gruesas gotas de agua que le habían empapado el rostro.

Dee sintió un nudo en el estómago y la bilis acumulándosele.

—Heavy, no...

—Dee...

—¡Bien! —aceptó finalmente—. Pero antes comeré este asqueroso mango azucarado —dijo, mientras tomaba el plato que rato antes le había dado Heavy, todo y eso de alguna forma pareció ser suficiente para que este riera. 

Heavy se movió hasta quedar de lado de Dee, y su cabeza se recostó en su delgado hombro. 

—¿Crees que Chess esté ahí?

—Es posible. 

—Si lo está, es seguro que haya intentado ligar con más de un ángel, ¿no crees?

—¿Por que Chess iría siquiera al cielo? —negó Dee, y luego una mueca apareció en su pálido rostro. La fruta enlatada nunca había sido su favorita, pero conforme más y más hablaba con Heavy, eso dejaba de importar.

—¿Te importa si canto? —preguntó, y su voz iba perdiendo volumen con cada palabra—, mamá siempre me pedía que le cantara cuando estaba muy ebria y hacia chistes porque decía que mis agudos eran como los de esos niños de las iglesias a los que les cortaban las bolas.

Dee se rió, y al igual que Heavy recordó alguna que otra broma de Victoria. E igual, aunque al final no hubiera dado una respuesta, el pelirrojo comenzó a tararear más que comenzar una canción. Su canto fue relajándolo al punto de que él mismo se quedó dormido primero. Su cabeza se fue deslizando poco a poco y en algún momento quedó cómodamente en el regazo de Dee.

El rubio acarició los despeinados y sucios cabellos rojos, mientras que en su cabeza aun se repetía la melodía que había cantado su hermano. 

Antes de seguir enredando más los pelirrojos mechones, dejó la cabeza de Heavy recostado a lo largo de la sábana donde antes se habían sentado ambos y fue hasta una de las mochilas en la entrada. Buscó y buscó dentro de ella hasta que sintió sus dedos rozar con el pesado y lustroso objeto.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero junto con unas repentinas ganas de llorar. La idea que iba de aquí a allá en su cabeza nunca salió de ella, así que antes de que lograra salir, se quitó su chaqueta y la puso sobre la cabeza de Heavy.

Se arrodilló a un lado suyo y luego apuntó con el arma, directamente, en uno de los cubiertos costados.

—Heavy...—sollozó—. Te amo.

Tomó un larga bocanada de aire, tan profunda que incluso le llegó a doler el pecho. Su dedo índice se posó en el gatillo, y una vez se dio cuenta de que estaba cargado el pequeño fusil, disparó.

La respiración de Heavy, antes tranquila y evidenciada por su pecho que subía y bajaba, dejó de estar ahí. Su delgado brazo cayó a lo largo de la alfombra y luego, nada.

Dee sintió un fuerte zumbido en su oído, pero solo un poco, pues ese dolor poco podía compararse con el que albergaba ahora su corazón.

Sus azules ojos recorrieron cada rincón de la habitación donde estaba y luego de tomar una larga bocanada como antes, apuntó contra sí mismo el arma, cerró sus ojos y sus mejillas fueron sostenidas por unas morenas y reconocidas manos.

El sentimiento fue tan real, que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse con rapidez. 

El pitido en su oído se fue y también el dolor de su costado. Además, Heavy estaba ahí, no más sucio ni con su cabello enmarañado y el rostro lleno de pequeños golpes, solo con sus verdes ojos mirándolo confundido, pero cuando Dee sonrió con amplitud para el y los ojos desbordando en lágrimas, la bonita hilera de dientes de su hermano también se mostró junto con las mejillas rojas y su cara expresando algo más allá de la felicidad.

—Está bien, Dee —susurró sin alejarse, y entrelazando sus dedos con los del rubio—. Estamos bien ahora...


	18. Car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Metal Family y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia es mía. Todos los derechos a su creadora, Alina Kovaleva.

—Te dije que revisaras el tanque, Heavy. 

—¡Lo hice! E iba a avisarte que faltaba combustible, pero...—se encogió en el asiento con cada palabra que salía—. P-pero comenzamos a besarnos y...

—Ugh —gruñó Dee—, será una suerte si podemos llegar a medio camino antes de que se apague el maldito auto.

—Si vas más rápido tal vez lo hagamos.

—Si voy más rápido el auto se apagará más pronto. 

Heavy miró por la ventana, aburrido. Recargó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, con el codo recargado en el marco de la ventana, y el frío viento golpeando en su rostro logro hacerlo olvidar poco a poco el principal problema. Eso, hasta que Dee empezó a maldecir en voz alta, golpeando el volante y haciendo mil ademanes con sus expresivas manos.

Heavy intentó de verdad no reír, pero cuando lo hizo, tuvo que aguantar el pequeño golpe que Dee le dio en el brazo como castigo. A él se le ocurría un mejor lugar donde el podía golpear, pero viendo el humor del rubio, realmente no quería provocarlo más en ese momento. 

—Llamaré a Chess. Él seguro podrá venir por nosotros...—dijo Heavy, y luego sacó su celular para hacer la llamada, pero como si fuera un mal cliché, no había jodida señal cerca del auto. Y por nada saldría a la intemperie, afuera era seguro que se le congelaría el trasero en dos segundos. 

—Yo también pensé en hacer eso — murmuró Dee con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Ese era un buen lugar para sacar toda frustración. 

Heavy lo miró preocupado desde el otro lado. Y luego palmeó su espalda, intentando ser al menos un apoyo. Uno malo, pero apoyo al final de cuentas. 

Con ambas manos pegadas en la helada ventana -que subió a petición de Dee- miraba la solitaria carretera con atención, en espera de que un auto pasará y les pudiera mínimo ir a buscar un poco de gasolina para su auto. No, gasolina no, energía. Gasolina tenían de sobra, el problema era la maldita batería del auto. 

—Me estoy jodidamente congelando —se quejó Dee, ahora se abrazaba a el mismo con sus manos y se hincaba de hombros, intentando hundirse lo más que podía en su abrigada chaqueta. Lastima que no estuviera siendo de mucha ayuda. 

—Vayamos a la parte de atrás, ahí tengo un cobija. 

—¿Y lo dices ahora?

—Está un poco sucia, no pensé que fueras a quererla 

Hicieron lo que Heavy dijo, y pasaron ambos entre los asientos como dos menores para irse a la parte trasera. Heavy acunó rápidamente entre sus brazos a Dee, sabiendo de antemano ya lo friolento que era en esos climas, todo lo contrario a el, que si bien tenía frío, no parecía un dildo en su modo vibrador como Dee. 

Con suaves caricias en sus brazos y dando besito en sus pecosas mejillas, el cuerpo de su novio se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que dejó de temblar. La cantidad de frío iba en aumento, y no era para menos, serían más o menos las nueve de la noche. 

—Todo por esa jodida promoción de hamburguesas. 

—¡Vamos, estuvieron deliciosas! —exclamó Heavy sin dejar de aferrarse a Dee—. Y tú no puedes decir nada. Te comiste las dos sin rechistar. 

Dee no dijo más, en otro momento lo haría, pero justo ahora seguro si se negaba Heavy sacaría su teléfono, lo que significaba que dejaría de abrazarlo y que volvería a sentir el frío, así que prefirió callarse y guardar sus jodidas palabras para otro momento. 

—Tal vez si dormidos un poco pase más rápido. Mañana seguro hará menos frío.

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos a dormir en medio de la carretera?

—No estamos en medio, alcanzaste a orillar en una buena zona. Tal vez la señal está mal por el clima y mañana que esté un poco mejor, llamamos a Chess y asunto arreglado. 

Dee no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero tampoco es como que tuviera una mejor idea. El frío empeoraba todos sus sentidos de la peor manera y por eso es que lo odiaba tanto. Tampoco es que el calor fuera si elección, pero prefería un buen día de lluvia y un poco frío antes que estar congelándose el culo con nieve y tormentas que le tapaban la entrada de su casa durante dos días enteros. 

—Tengo condones. 

—¿Qué?

—Y lubricante. También tienes frío, ¿Quieres hacerlo? Piénsalo, sería lógico ¿no? Se te irá el frío más rápido.

—¿Quieres que follemos en medio de una carretera desértica?

Heavy asintió, con sus verdes ojos brillando emocionados. 

—Yo no le veo lo malo. Estamos solos. Y polarizaste los vidrios hace medio año, nadie nos vería aunque pasara por aquí ahora. 

—Se verá el movimiento del auto.

—No es un auto viejo, tendrías que pesar cien kilos si queremos moverlo un centímetro.

Dee no puso mayor resistencia a las mano de Heavy, que desde atrás poco a poco se iban metiendo dentro de su chaqueta. Y, además, tampoco es como que estuviera muy en desacuerdo, así que fue el mismo quien se sacó la parte superior de su cuerpo y permitió que las manos de heavy pellizcaran uno de sus sensible pezones y la otra diera suaves caricias en su vientre, el cual ya de por sí sentía espasmos por el frío. 

—Mmn... Será difícil que se me pare así. ¿Estás seguro? 

—Lo estoy. ¿Puedo ir arriba?

Dee asintió, y un largo y necesitado gemido salió cuando su pezón fue rotado entre los dedos de Heavy. El menor mantenía su barbilla en uno de los pedidos hombros del menor, besando la curva de su cuello y tocando con sus traviesas manos lo que estuviera a su paso. 

No tardó demasiado en sobar la erección del rubio a través de la ropa y comenzar un rudo roce para hacerlo reaccionar mejor. 

Dee no sabía cómo es que el cuerpo de Heavy podía ser tan caliente en comparación al suyo. Cada parte donde tocaban sus manos ardía en segundos y su entrepierna empezaba a doler cada vez que Heavy alejaba solo un momento su mano de ella.

El rubio sintió su espalda encorvarse y con eso, alcanzó a sentir a sus espaldas la erección de heavy, quién gimió cerca de su oreja por el repentino roce. 

Dee no quería ser el único que disfrutara de todo eso, así que comenzó a frotarse una y otra vez en la entrepierna del otro. Su mano se coló detrás de él, y logró tocar la dura entrepierna a través de la ropa sin ningún problema. 

—Quítate los pantalones. 

—¿Desesperado? —se burló heavy, peo igual lo hizo. Dee se alejó lo suficiente de su pecho para dejarlo sacarlos, y cuando estos pasaron al piso del carro, el mayor pudo ver con mayor claridad la hinchada y húmeda erección. La parte de los boxers dónde se notaba la punta estaba húmeda. 

Dee buscó con los ojos el lubricante y el condón, pero no encontró nada. 

—Guantera —dijo Heavy, y Dee no tardó mucho en ir a ella. 

Mientras que lo hacía, su pálido trasero fue la principal vista -además de su rizado cabello- que Heavy tuvo de él. 

En efecto, ahí estaba el material necesario, así que sin moverse de su posición, los sacó y pasó al pelirrojo, quién los tomó sin problema, esperando a que Dee volviera a su pecho. Pero nada de eso.

Dee se acomodó de forma que su cuerpo se asomaba un poco a la parte delantera, con su caderas sobresaliendo en la trasera. Heavy no necesitó mucha explicación, únicamente dejó caer el lubricante en una de sus manos y luego dirigió el primer dedo al expuesto agujero.

Dee arqueó la espalda, tomándose bien del portabrazos, mirando por sobre su hombro cómo Heavy le besaba la espalda mientras sus dedos lo abrían delicadamente. 

Fueron las caderas del pecoso lo que impulsó al otro a insertar un dedo más, y luego otro. Cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaban los tres dedos bien adentro, separándose cada tanto para expandir el pequeño agujero. Dee mordió su labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de llorar por lo bien que se sentía su próstata siendo rozada una y otra vez. 

Sus lágrimas cayeron y con eso su parte superior, dando todavía más acceso a los dedos de Heavy, que se hundían cada vez más profundo y con mayor facilidad. 

Una nalgada cayó en el erguido trasero, y entonces hubo un jalón en la estrecha cintura de Dee. Su espalda sintió el familiar calor del pecho de Heavy y una caliente respiración chocando en su oído. 

El menor gimió cerca suyo, incrementado todavía más su deseo.

—Solo te follaré si me lo pides, bebé. 

—Eres un pendejo...—insultó Dee, pero luego los dedos de Heavy en su interior lograron retorcerlo una vez más. El húmedo sonido de ellos saliendo se escuchó y Dee se sintió insatisfecho por esto—. Bien, bien...—aceptó—. Por favor, bebé. Fóllame, ¿Sí? M-mete tu polla en mi y... Córrete dentro.

Eso fue mucho más de lo que Heavy esperaba, así que sin más, deslizó el látex por su dura erección y rozó la hinchada punta de su polla en el borde de Dee. El menor movió sus caderas, ansioso, y su boca dejó salir un escandaloso gemido cuando al fin se sintió invadido. 

Heavy lo había estirado tan bien, que solo una pequeñita molestia se presentó antes de que el placer inundara su cuerpo y comenzará a gemir desesperado por más. 

Sus manos se aferraron por detrás de su cabeza a la de Heavy, quién tenía sus manos fuertemente afianzadas a las pálidas caderas del rubio, embistiendo en rápidos y profundos movimientos. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Dee y con eso brotaron los gemidos de sus labios, como el agua de una cascada. 

Sus caderas eran golpeadas frenéticamente por las de Heavy, que en ningún momento se detuvo e incluso una de sus manos, sin darse cuenta, se había movido hasta el pecho de Dee, donde pellizcó y jaló de una de sus tetillas hasta tenerla sensible y rojiza. 

Dee se sintió increíble, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y la polla de Heavy follándolo sin control. Sus manos pasaron a aferrarse al asiento del copiloto, mientras que Heavy continuaba usándolo sin control.

—Estoy cerca, Dee...

—A-aguanta un poco más, yo también ya ahh... Ya casi...

Heavy continúo moviéndose, pero Dee lo detuvo alejándose un poco de él. 

Dee no perdió tiempo y lo empujó a lo largo de asiento. Sus manos se aferraron a esos anchos hombros y subió a horcajadas a sus caderas, donde fue fácil devorar una vez más la caliente polla del pelirrojo. 

Con ayuda de sus piernas comenzó a impulsarse, pero no contó con que la posición podría llegar a ser un poco cansada e incluso incómoda.

Heavy se dio cuenta de eso, así que le tomo por los hombros y bajó hasta su altura, juntando por completo sus pechos.

—Vuelve a rodearme con tus piernas, déjamelo a mi...—murmuró con la voz ronca, y Dee intentó no prestar demanda atención a ese detalles haciendo únicamente lo que le habían pedido. 

Terminó por acomodarse, y ya hecho, tuvo que morder fuertemente su lengua para no gemir igual que una puta. 

Heavy comenzó a moverse ayudado de sus piernas, de forma que su polla llegaba tan profundo que Dee podía sentirla chocar hasta el fondo. 

Sintió su propio miembro temblar y con esos su vientre cosquilleando, un sentimiento familiar que lo impulsó a tomar su propio miembro y mover su mano se arriba abajo en él, ayudándose de su propia humedad para facilitar la tarea. 

Heavy por su parte no pudo aguantar más, así que alejó a Dee, dándole rápidamente la vuelta. Luego llevó sus manos detrás de sus rodillas, y usando un poco más de su fuerza, lo cargó lo suficiente como para tener con las piernas al aire y en su regazo. Las piernas de Heavy no dejaron de moverse junto con sus caderas hasta que el calor se formó también en su vientre. 

Dee lo sintió venir aún a través del preservativo, y eso fue suficiente -junto con los deliciosos gemidos del pelirrojo cerca de su oído- para hacerlo terminar. 

El orgasmo fue intenso, casi glorioso. El maquillaje corrido y el sonrojo en todo el cuerpo Dee, igual que en su trasero, pecho y rostro, eran la clara muestra de ello. 

Heavy dejó caer las piernas del rubio una por una, y luego abrazó a Dee de forma cariñosa contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Sigues con frío, hermoso?

—Joder, Heavy. No sé si fue el frío o eres tú, pero ¿Por qué mierda no me follaste desde un inicio? 

—¿Ah?

—Ay, no me hagas caso, es el frío...—intentó desviar el tema Dee, pero Heavy rápidamente lo abrazó de nuevo por la espalda y pegó los labios a uno de sus oídos. 

—Puedo hacerlo con más frecuencia. En realidad por mi no hay ningún problema...—dijo. Y por supuesto que no lo había, pues recientemente había descubierto que era un buen versátil. 

—Tengo señal...—susurró Dee, desviando el tema nuevamente—. ¿Llamo a Chess? Son las cuatro y cuarto, ¿Crees que esté despierto?

—¿Chess duerme?

Esa fue suficiente respuesta. 

La llamada duró quince segundos y Chess dijo que estaría ahí en una hora. 

Una hora más en donde se seguirían congelando el trasero.

—¿Un rapidín? —preguntó Heavy, y aunque estaba preparado para un buen golpe, lo único que sintió fue el ligero cuerpo de Dee casi encima suyo de nuevo. 

No tardó en corresponder, por supuesto.

Era su deber mantenerlos calientes.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
